Dance Partners
by SunshineGirl09
Summary: Dance was my life and when my old studio closed down and the hopes of attending Konoha's famous dance school were confirmed, I was psyched, and painfully unaware that I was secretly forced into partner dancing. And not just with anyone. The widely known, stoic, and cunningly "perfect" Neji Hyuuga.
1. Prologue

~*~*~*~*Dance Partners*~*~*~*~

A NejiTen fanfic

Tenten's P.O.V.

I breathed out slowly before I went into a perfect triple pirouette turn. Gracefully, I landed before the teachers, who clapped repeatedly, smiles lighting their faces.

A few breaths escaped my lips before I bowed and left the room for the other girls to perform.

"You're doing quite wonderful," Miss Mary insisted as we strolled out the dance studios doors.

"Thank you," I replied. "That really means a lot,"

"But," Mary stopped abruptly.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"The dance studio is closing," She informed me, sadly.

My heart swelled. "Closing?" the words barely found their way from my lips. "Why?"

"There's not enough money," The teacher explained, depressed, fiddling for her keys.

"But," I stuttered. "It's practically my life,"

"That is why," Mary dug through her pockets once more, finally retrieving the object of her desire. "I'm giving you this,"

I glanced at the crumpled piece of paper she had just handed me, slowly unraveling it.

It was an address.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"It's a dance studio," Mary remarked, leaning against her car door.

"Oh," I answered smally.

"I've recommended you to go there," Mary stated. "The school is way more advanced," she pointed out.

"Is it hard to get into?" I inquired, curiously.

"There's not doubt in my mind that you'll make it," Mary encouraged.

"I just have to tell my parents," I told her. "I'm sure they can pay the tuition."

"Definitely. It's not that insanely expensive," Mary remarked, twirling the keys in her fingers.

"Is there something else?" I asked her.

"Yes," she replied hesitantly. "I've also recommended you for their partner dancing,"

I gulped. "As in dancing with another **_boy_**?"

"Erm, yes," Mary admitted. "But I assure you, there is way more competition and it will challenge you,"

"B-But I'm fine," I stammered.

"Yes, but you **_do _**need a challenge," Mary reasoned.

I sighed. "Probably. I'll just give it a try. For you,"

Relief washed over Mary's face.

"Hm?" I asked her questioningly.

She shrugged it off saying, "I must go now. My son's at home begging for food,"

"Oh," I replied. "Alright,"

"Bye," she got into her car, slamming the door shut.

"Bye," I murmured as the car disappeared out of sight.

* * *

"A new studio eh?" My adoptive father, Drew asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Is it nice?" my mother, Hannah asked.

"Supposedly," I replied.

"Well if you want to go," Drew started.

"We're not stopping you," Hannah finished.

"It's the only thing that I **_can _**do," I told them. "There aren't any other studios in Konoha,"

"Whatever you want, darling," Hannah stated as she just had gotten done chewing a piece of steak.

"Thanks guys," I said, hugging each of hem tightly. "May I be excused?"

"Yes you may," Drew responded.

"Don't forget your dish!" Hannah called out.

I skipped back into the room grabbing it and quickly scooting out.

* * *

In my room that night, I loosened the tight signature buns that sat on top of my head, letting my hair cascade down my back.

Distinctively, I grasped the brush and began to comb through my hair, trying not to rush it.

I had to admit, I was quite sad about the studio closing, _**but**_, I was going to a nicer one with firmer instruction. I guess.

After brushing my teeth, I slipped into sweat pants and a white cami, the piece of crumpled paper still held tightly in my hand.

Crawling into bed I kept it there.

I reached over and shut off the lamp, squeezing my eye lids shut.

I **_was _**going to a new studio. But now I was going to be forced or **_encouraged _**into partner dancing. Oh god.

**A/N I know this was a short first chapter but it was just a prologue. Anyways, I finished recently my other NejiTen fanfic and of course it's hard to detach and write a totally different styled story. This one has different drama but it's still NejiTen and I have to find different ways to express the totally awesome couple. So yeah, if you read my other story, this is gonna be a little different but you have to keep reading until at least the next chapter because this was just a prologue. Thanks for reading it anyways, and please review to tell me what you think:)**


	2. Neji Hyuuga

~*~*~*~*Dance Partners*~*~*~*~

A NejiTen fanfic

Tenten's P.O.V.

The weight of the crumpled paper seemed to weigh me down as I stared at the Konoha School of Dance. The best of the best. There was a reason I didn't go to this place before and that was simply because I didn't want to become a bitch who has nothing better to do than brag. It **_really _**pisses me off.

I shifted uncomfortably in my outfit.

Normally the leotard, short shorts, cami and tights we were supposed to wear didn't bring me down, but today I felt ridiculous and didn't know why but for some reason I felt as if I didn't belong, but tried to ignore that fact and make something better of it. Like the fact I was actually accepted to such a school.

The new place towered over me, almost over me. God this was going to be scary.

So, I went in.

The place was literally littered with paintings and insane decor. It looked like a designers studio. If I didn't know that this **_was _**a dance center I would have probably guessed it was just that.

Shaking off the weird and strange feelings, I nervously searched for a front desk.

I finally found it and scooted over, trying not to look confused.

There was a woman with short, cropped black hair. She smiled sweetly. "Hi," she greeted. "I'm Shizune, can I help you?"

"Yes," I answered. "I'm trying out for a competition line,"

"Your name?" Shizune asked, staring at her computer screen.

"Tenten," I replied.

"You're already on one," the woman informed me.

"What?" I questioned.

"You're partner dancing right? You automatically make a line then," She told me.

"What?!" I demanded louder. "H-How?"

"It's what you were signed up for," Shizune explained.

"Mary," I murmured under my breath, trying to make it as inaudible as possible.

"Thanks," I grumbled, walking away.

"Wait!" Shizune called. "Don't you want to know what line you're on so you know where to go?"

I stopped in my tracks. She had a point.

"Yeah," I remarked. "What one?"

"You're on the Moonstones," the woman said.

"Are they good?" I inquired, feeling slightly rude.

"You have no idea what you're getting into," Shizune warned. "They're the best of the best of the best,"

"Great,"

"Plus, you're dancing as a partner with the best dancer in this studio, making your pair the best couple here," Shizune added.

"Wow,"

"You won't be saying that after this," Shizune said with a laugh.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You'll be too tired,"

My eye twitched. Just my luck.

"You should probably find your classroom now," Shizune advised.

"Yeah," I remarked. "Probably,"

Reluctantly, I searched around trying to found my destination. Finally, I arrived at a room with a fancy metal sign that read in cursive letters, Moonstones.

I gulped slowly as I turned the door handle.

_Click!_

Everyone glared at me as I entered the room.

"Who are you?" a rather annoyed blonde asked.

She was obviously the teacher.

A few of the student giggled.

"T-Tenten," Why the hell am I stuttering.

"So you're Ami's replacement?"

There were some more laughs.

"Um, yeah," I replied.

"Just to make sure, can you do a triple pirouette?" She inquired.

"Yes," I answered.

"Good, that's what we're working on,"

"If you can do it, than do it now," a girl challenged.

Anger boiled in my system. Did she honestly have the heart to say that?!

"Fine," I grumbled. "If you want me to,"

I stepped into a preparation and furiously spun.

_One, two, three, four, five,_

I was going a bit faster than my own counts of eight. Why couldn't I stop. I was on my fifth turn and couldn't stop!

_Seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twel-_

I finally let out early to make sure I would fall, then I glared at the girl, impassively.

"Beat that," I hissed.

She stared. "But you come from that-"

"Enough girls," the teacher mumbled. "No drama please,"

"Sorry," I murmured.

"That was very impressive, Te-" she was cut off.

"I can beat that," a cold voice said.

I turn and faced a boy with pale lavender eyes and long coffee colored hair that reached his length. It was tied in a low ponytail. He glared at me icily.

"Go for it," I sarcastically encourage. Stupid, cocky, emotionless, bastard of a jerk.

He barely even went into a preparation. The boy spun, fast too.

_One, two, three, four, five, six...he kept going!_

_Nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen! _Holy shit! He's good!

He finally let out and glared at me once more.

"Gay," I muttered. It was the only explanation. Dancing is for girls. Ha! Loser.

"What did you say?" he hissed between gritted teeth.

"I said-"

"Now we don't want you two fighting," the blonde woman interrupted again. "You two **_are _**dance partners,"

"What?!" we both cried, shooting nasty glares at each other.

Anger boiled in my stomach. I had my fists clenched to my sides, shaking dangerously. I hoped I wouldn't actually punch anyone.

I'd never actually **_danced _**with a partner. It **_really _**bothers me, always has. I mean, not only do I have to dance with someone, it's an arrogant little bastard that thinks he's cooler than everyone else plus is gay and won't admit because guys aren't supposed to have perfect posé (1).

"Let's start our warm up," The golden haired woman announced. "Tenten right? I'm Tsunade,"

I nodded. Oh god. My life is ruined. The only thing going through my mind now was dancing with that jerk I don't even think-

"5, 6, 7, 8!" Tsunade cried. "One down, two down,"

We were doing jumping jacks. Tsunade grabbed a remote and blared music.

"Seventy three down, seventy four, down, seventy five down!"

I gasped for breath and stared around the room. Everyone was obviously tired but they weren't showing it. Wait a second. I glanced at Mr. Cold. He didn't even break a sweat.

"Alright, heads down and up," Tsunade ordered, rolling her neck.

After a harsh stretching session, Tsunade began to teach us the dance.

"Alright," the blonde said, clapping her hands together. "I would like Neji and Tenten, to come out first but we'll do the opening last in learning this routine,"

Neji and I shot each other evil glances. Great. I'm stuck with him again that cocky little-

"I'll read off the positions. Just as always you will start out on the small dots."

We all nodded except Neji, who obviously had done this for years.

_Okay, dots, just like the last studio..._

"But of course on the competition stage there won't be any dots," Tsunade continued.

I winced. No dots. I never looked down and checked where I was when I danced, but I liked having them there just in case I messed up.

Neji noticed my slight uneasiness and smirked. I stuck out my tongue, but quickly turned to my instructor, hoping to avoid any conflict to put me in trouble on my first day.

"Now, I'm going to name off the dots," Tsunade announced. "These will be your main positions through out the chorus that you will always return to,"

"What dance is this for?" A girl with pink hair interrupted.

"Jazz," Tsunade answered. "I haven't figure out ballet or tap yet,"

The pinkette nodded.

"In line four..." she named off all of the girls in the line.

"Line three..." she named off more girls.

"Line two..." some more that weren't me.

"Line one, starting from the left, Karin, Tayuya, Hinata Hyuuga, Temari, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten, Neji Hyuuga, Kin..." Then there were some more names, making me realize Neji and I were center. That really made me pissed knowing I was next to him. Wait a sec! If She had already created these positions, that must mean that she knew ahead of time I was gonna be here...Mary that traitor.

I suddenly thought back to the names...Hinata Hyuuga. I pondered over that. Was she related to Neji?

"All right," Tsunade grumbled. "Hurry up,"

I scooted to my directed spot and waited calmly for the next instruction, not wanting to aggravate her more in any way.

"Lines one and three start with a chasse to the right, arms extended into a T, slightly in front of their body. Just those lines now. Five, Six, Seven, Eight,"

I mimicked her exactly but she was quicker with her directions because right as we were finished with that she called out.

"Ball change, left pivot turn, jazz walk, hold two three four, jump clap, jump clap, pivot turn, triplet, triplet, step prepare, turn turn, jump out it, pose left, pose right!"

I blinked, being able to keep up but forgetting mostly what I just did.

"Got that?"

We nodded but mine was very hesitant.

"Lines two and four do the same in opposite directions. So a _**left**_ chasse, ball change, **_right_** pivot turn...get it?"

The others nodded and I tried to remember what the heck she just said.

"Alright," Tsunade finally called out. "Five, Six, Seven, Eight!"

* * *

After about an hour I gasped for breath. Tsunade worked us **_very _**hard. I couldn't believe how fast paced this dance was. At first it didn't seem that bad when she was walking through it with us, but when she added the music, I learned how fast the counts of eight were and **_dang_** it was hard to keep up with just learning the dance. I really felt like I didn't belong because everyone seemed to get used to it. They broke a sweat of course but didn't mind.

"You may get a drink," Tsunade informed us.

We shuffled out the door. I followed everyone else but they all had water bottles so I went in search of a drinking fountain.

Finally, I found one and bent my head over, wondering what I was getting myself into.

Uncontrollably I gulped the water down, consuming as much as I could.

"Can't afford a water bottle?"

I whipped my head around, wiping the water that dribbled from my lips.

"If I couldn't afford a **_water bottle _**wouldn't be here, dumbass," I hissed at my dance partner.

Neji had an eyebrow raised.

"Have fun adjusting to **_our _**ways," He muttered coldly back.

"**_Your _**ways?" I demanded. "What does that mean?"

"It means, before you went to a cheap, useless studio. You're now going to Konoha's Finest," Neji retorted.

"More like Konoha's **_gayest_**," I argued.

"What makes you think so strongly that I'm gay?" Neji inquired, icily.

"You're dancing," I replied.

"I wouldn't insult the people who can hurt you," Neji remarked, bitterly.

"You wouldn't dare," I raised my fist and got closer, glaring at him.

"If I'm gay then, you shouldn't mind if I hit a girl," Neji said, stepping closer too.

I took a step back now. Okay, maybe he had a point. I'm a little freaked out.

"Um, you're only the gay that um-"

"That's what I thought," Neji mumbled, turning around.

My eye twitched. **_This _**was my dance partner?

"Idiot," I muttered as he slowly started walked back to the classsroom.

Neji, hearing what I said, turned his head slightly but not all the way around.

"Hn," what does that mean?? "You're pathetic,"

"Yeah well..." I thought for a good comeback. "You hn away because you have no emotion,"

The boy walked away, leaving me alone by the drinking fountain. I silently cursed to myself, strutting after him.

I mean, who does he think he is? Walking around the studio like he owns this place. Yeah so maybe he's good and can do thirteen turns and I can barely do twelve. He's a cocky bastard that's mean and selfish and doesn't care about anything. Yes. That is my description of him.

I thought of all this triumphantly as I strolled in the door, last.

Tsunade began describing the perfect way to go into releve.

I sighed boredly. It was obvious everyone knew about this so we watched in dismay.

A girl poked me in the elbow. It was the one with pink hair.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Um, hi," I answered quietly.

"I'm Sakura," she introduced herself.

"Tenten,"

"So how's it been going with Neji?" the girl inquired.

"Terrible," I remarked honestly.

"Yeah," Sakura agreed. "No one has ever been able to get along with him. Tsunade was actually **_searching _**for a partner,"

"Hmm," I mumbled. "Great. I get him now,"

"If you soften him up I swear I'll give you three hundred yen," Sakura teased.

I giggled softly. "You're on,"

"Ladies," Tsunade warned. "Do you want to do push ups?"

"No ma'am," we replied, smirking slightly at each other.

* * *

I ambled through the doorway, barely alive.

"How was it?" My mother asked from the kitchen.

"Tired," I replied, exhausted.

"Was it fun?" Drew asked, not looking up from the newspaper, but still had interest in his voice.

"Yeah," I told him.

"What's the doubt in your voice?" Hannah asked, throwing a pan in the dishwasher.

It stuck me like a boulder. Crap! Maybe I should just tell them...or not. Or maybe. I pondered over this. My dad would possible go all overprotective, but then again my mom might squeal in delight thinking it was going to be cute. I decided now or never.

"It's just that...I have to do a partner dance," I explained calmly.

"Really?" Hannah asked. "That will be adorable,"

"Yeah," I answered, half heartedly.

My dad didn't seem to like the idea but asked, "Is that what's bothering you?"

"Erm, not really anymore," I replied.

"What is it?"

"The guys a cocky, jerk," I grumbled, clenching my fist.

There. I just told them. Now where's the nice motherly advice and daddy's little girl protection?

"Hm," my mother commented. "I bet after this time you have to spend with him three times a week, you'll warm up to each other,"

"I doubt it," I remarked, ignoring them as I climbed up the steps in pain, still aching.

"He'll notice you're just as good sooner or later," Drew put in as I was at the top of the steps.

"I hope," I whispered, stopping before I walked into my room.

I really did. It bothered me that Neji was cold and mean. It really did. I wanted nothing more than a different partner. Heck I didn't even want a partner, but you can't always get what you want I guess. So what was I gonna do? There had got to be some way to loosen up this arrogant bastard.

Slowly, I crawled into the sheets, too sore to even bother brushing my teeth or hair, and change out of my sweaty dance outfit.

This was going to be a hard feat trying to get Neji to become nicer.

**A/N I know this chapter isn't very long but I'm just trying to build up the story line here. Yep so I've got a lot of ideas but need to get the characters settled in and stuff so you feel the setting...that came out weird. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review:)**


	3. Trust

~*~*~*~*Dance Partners*~*~*~*~

A NejiTen fanfic

Tenten's P.O.V.

I felt an aching pain in...well my entire body. It was as if almost I could barely move. Shit this was bad. I had an early session today. I didn't even know why Tsunade scheduled it at fricken nine in the stupid morning. I mean, if you're going to have four practices a week, at least make them at a reasonable time.

It took too much energy just to get out of bed. Like seriously I was holding my breath.

"God dammit," I muttered, heaving myself up. This was going to be fun.

It was about eight thirty. My parents had already gone to work. They weren't here to allow me a painkiller but I didn't care. I was gonna take one anyways because I'm in too much stupid pain to even get out of bed properly. I deserve something nice, if that's how you could describe it.

I drowsily slouched down the steps, gripping the side rail for support. It was hard to believe I was going to do this four times a week. Yep. That's how many times we have practice. FOUR TIMES A WEEK! What is this shit?! It's certain I will be dead after two weeks.

It even hurt to reach up for the cupboard. GOD! WHAT THE HELL?

I shoved the painkiller in my mouth and forced it down my throat, not even thinking twice about water. Now, I was happy that I actually didn't take off my outfit. It would hurt like crap putting it on and yeah I'm not gonna try that so that was **_one _**thing I was satisfied with this morning.

Groggily, I slipped on my shoes and slung my dance bag over my shoulder. Great. Thanks to the early class, I have to walk there.

Slowly I started down the the street. My legs were more sore than any other part of my a grand plie for fifteen minutes is no easy feat. It's very tiring after about the first two minutes.

My body practically groaned in protest as I broke into a run. That was the only way I would make it on time. I bet stupid Neji had a personal driver to take him wherever he wanted to go. Evil, egotistic, arrogant, bastard of a dancer.

I sprinted faster, accelerating down the side walk.

My muscles screamed for me to stop but I had to get there on time. I didn't want to deal with an angry Tsunade.

* * *

I burst through the doors of the studio.

"Hello, Tenten," Shizune greeted at the front desk.

"Hi," I answered breathlessly.

"Tsunade's waiting in room three," Shizune informed me, staring down at a stack of papers.

"Room three?" I questioned.

Shizune nodded, her attention taken by the things in front of her.

"Alright," I replied.

_Wonder why she's in room three? _

I adjusted my bag over my shoulder, hoping I wasn't going to have to do this for the remainder of my summer. There were only two weeks left before school started.

Tiredly, I opened the door.

There, in the middle of the room stood Neji and Tsunade.

Oh no. I think I know where this is going.

"You're late," Tsunade growled.

Neji scowled. "Typical," he muttered.

"What was that Hyuuga?" I snapped.

"Hn,"

"I had to walk here thank you very much." I complained. "Besides, everyone else is late,"

"This is your partners class," Tsunade grumbled.

Shit I knew that was coming. Hm, there's gotta be an easy exit around here somewhere. AHA! A door my great escape. Now all I have to do-

"Tenten," Tsunade hissed. "Are you ready to start?"

"Oh, um yeah," No! No I'm not! Never will be!

"Okay, this is a mixture of jazz and ballet," Tsunade annnounced.

"What?" Neji and I asked.

"Well, it's mostly ballet but mixed with jazz because last time we did a complete ballet routine the judges fell asleep, therefor giving it only a nine out of ten," Tsunade said.

Neji winced at the memory.

"Um, I'm missing the bad part," I said, confused. "Isn't nine out of ten good,"

"We normally get nine and a half out of ten," Neji stated bitterly.

"Oh you've never gotten 10/10 Mr. Perfect?" I asked him.

"No one has ever gotten 10/10 in Nationals." Neji told me. "We've gotten that at the regular competitions,"

I stuck out my tongue.

"Whatever," Jeez, could he brag much. I wished I could take that cocky little head of his and then a knife and-

"Tenten," Tsunade ordered. "Pay attention now,"

"Hn," Neji smirked.

I was gonna stick my tongue out again but thought that was bound to get old if I did it again today.

"Stop fighting," Tsunade groaned, rubbing her temples.

"Sorry," we murmured, death glaring each other.

"Alright, good," Tsunade said.

We then went through a very painful stretching routine in which Neji had no problem with even after we had that intense work out yesterday.

"This is how it starts out. Tenten, you do a front chasse in the corner of the room, going into the middle. That will build up the speed for the leap. So, it will be chasse step right leap, chennay turn to the left and jump, Neji will catch you, spin and put you down into your center splits, he'll do a three step run and leap into the center splits in the hair and land into the clean position." Tsunade pulled her hair out of her face. "Got that?"

I gulped. "Y-Yes,"

"Alright, Tenten, corner of the room, Neji you can stand right about...here," Tsunade instructed. "Okay, five six seven eight!"

I chassed, my right foot first since it was a right leap, then stepped with my left, and leapt forward with my right, landing gracefully, but immediately keeping my legs straight and putting my left around first, doing a chennay. Oh god, here it comes. I jumped and the moment Neji touch my waist I cringed backwards, landing on my butt.

Tsunade slapped her forehead. "You have to **_let _**him catch you," She said annoyed.

"I don't trust him," I growled.

Tsunade moved her hand slowly down her face, stretching her features. "This is gonna take a while,"

Neji stared at me impassively while I sat on the ground.

I heaved myself up. Thanks for helping me you jerk.

"Well, I have to go and teach the Sapphires how to do a proper double," Tsunade told us. "You two work on this," She called before slamming the door.

Great.

"Get to the other side of the room," Neji instructed, no emotion on his face.

How does he manage that?

"Fine," I hissed through gritted teeth.

"Five six seven eight," Neji's voice was so monotone-like.

I did the chasse, the step, the leap, the chennay, jump...Neji hands gripped around just the top of my hips, I pulled away, landing hard against my elbows.

"You're pathetic," Neji grumbled, staring down at me.

I bit my lip. "What part of I DON'T TRUST YOU do you not get?" I demanded.

"You don't need to trust me," Neji stated simply. "You just need to do everything right and I will too,"

"That's not what I've been taught," I argued.

"Who cares," Neji snapped. "That will get us **_nowhere_**,"

"**_You're _**getting us nowhere!" I smirked at my comeback. What now?

"You really _**are **_pathetic. Get up and try again," Neji spat.

I rose and walked to the other side of the room. That idiot. What a meanie. How could he do this? Where's the nice comforting words like, "You can trust me," or, "Don't worry. I'm not gonna drop you," but noooo! He had to act all cocky and it would bend his pride. BUT NOT SNAP IT!

My eye twitched as I charged once more.

* * *

An electric shock went through my spine and I fell back once more. My elbows were now bleeding and I was panting heavily.

_Why can't I do this?_

"What is wrong with you?" Neji asked me.

"What is wrong with you?" I repeated.

"Simply nothing," Neji answered. "You're the issue,"

I bit my lip.

"I don't trust you," I told him for the millionth time.

"So," Neji hissed. "If I drop you the worse thing that can happen is that you sprain your wrist,"

I winced. Great.

I turned away. "Whatever,"

"Hn, try again,"

_I'm going to get this right, _I told myself.

But just as I leapt into Neji and he caught me, I pushed back feeling very insecure and fell.

Neji scowled. "You're worthless," he hissed.

"You're mean," I shot back. "How can you live with yourself?"

"How can you live?" Neji remarked. "You're so bad,"

My knees shook as I stood up.

"You're sick," I retorted. "You're absolutely sickening. One more time,"

Neji glared at me. "If you can handle it,"

I stretched out my arms ignoring him, trying to keep my legs straight as I walked to the other side of the room. Shut the hell up Neji!

"If **_you _**can handle it," I muttered, turning to face him, taking another deep breath.

_I don't give a shit if he drops me! I'm gonna do this!_

I chassed fearlessly, stepped then leaped perfectly despite my terrible condition, my chennay had perfect spotting.

_NOW!_

I stepped and jumped into his arms ignoring the pain in his touch, I squeezed my eyes shut as he spun me round, with a loose grip and slowly pushed me into my center splits. Finally his arms left my waist and he ran with three steps and jumped, facing front doing to center splits also but in the air and landing in a clean position.

Still in the splits I trembled, my lip quivering. Was it really this hard to let him carry me? Why was I being such a baby?

"Took long enough," Neji finally said, walking over to me. "Are you going to get up?"

"Are you going to help me?"

"No," He replied coldly.

"You're so nice," I said shakily as I rose.

"Hn,"

"Don't give me that," I hissed. "You're the one who's being mean,"

"How so?" he inquired innocently.

"Don't even ask," I mumbled. "You're too cold to notice anyways,"

"Hn,"

"And stop that!" I ordered. "It's getting on my nerves,"

"Whatever," Neji answered. "Clean up the blood on the floor,"

I gritted my teeth. How did he manage this no emotion thing going on here. Especially when he says "Clean up blood" seriously!

"Fine," I grumbled. "You should clean up you're attitude while I get the blood,"

"Hn,"

"..." I death glared him.

"Do you have anything nice to say?" I asked.

"Not to you,"

I growled. "GOD DAMMIT STOP IT!" I screeched.

"Stop what?"

"Why do you hate me?" I asked.

"I'm **_annoyed _**with you at the moment but if you continue this, I **_will _**hate you,"

I clenched my fists at my sides. "Well **_I _**hate **_you_**!"

"I'm sure you do," Neji remarked.

"What?" I suddenly asked.

"Jealousy is a cruel thing,"

That's when my bubble got burst. I totally lost it...

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU COCKY SON OF A BITCH! YOU'RE MEAN AND CRUEL! YOU DON'T HAVE A HEART, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE NICE AND ALL YOU **_CAN _**DO YOU SELFISH ASSHOLE IS BRAG AND THINK YOU'RE **_ALL _**THAT! BUT YOU HAVE NOW IDEA HOW MANY PEOPLE HATE YOU! WHY DO YOU THINK THEY HAVE PROBLEMS FINDING YOU A PARTNER? WHY DO YOU THINK TSUNADE HAD TO SEARCH FOR SOMEONE LIKE ME? EVERYONE REFUSED! SO DON'T TELL ME I'M PATHETIC AND WORTHLESS AND WEAK BECAUSE I'M _**YOUR**_ PARTNER THAT MAKES ME ONE OF THE STRONGEST DANCERS ALIVE TO EVEN **_APPROACH _**YOU! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF YOU'RE THE BEST DANCER IN KONOHA, I WOULDN'T EVEN CARE IF YOU WERE THE BEST IN THE UNIVERSE, LET ALONE THE PLANET! YOU'RE ATTITUDE TURNS ME OFF MORE THAN ANYTHING! SO YOU WANT ME TO GET ALONG WITH YOU, LISTEN TO YOUR INSTRUCTIONS, DANCE WITH YOU WITHOUT HESITATION, YOU BETTER LOOSEN UP AND HAVE SOME SYMPATHY BECAUSE RIGHT NOW YOU HAVE NO FUCKIN' EMOTION!"

I dropped to my knees breathing heavily. Finally I got that off my chest.

"I could care less," Neji stated, his lips pressed into a thin line.

My eye twitched.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I demanded.

"Nothing," he answered. "You're the problem,"

"AGH!"

"What's all the screaming?" Tsunade asked, opening the door.

"I can't work with him," I announced, pointing to Neji.

"Just give it a couple weeks," Tsunade replied. "Can you guys just show me how far you got,"

"Fine," I hissed between gritted teeth, strutting to the other side of the room and taking a deep breath.

_I'll show you I can live with that son of a bitch!_

I chassed once more, going into that perfect leap, snapping my head around on the left chennay, and stepping. Here we go again. I shut my eyelids as I jumped into Neji's arms, letting him spin me and push me down into the splits, relief washed over me when he let go of my waist and did his part absolutely flawless.

"Good," Tsunade said, "But Tenten, you're showing too much emotion."

"That's because I can't stand that ice cube touching me," I shot a nasty look at the snowman himself.

"You two **_really _**need to get along," Tsunade commented, extremely annoyed.

"Hn,"

"He's mean,"

"He's your partner," Tsunade grumbled.

"Does that matter?" I asked.

"Well, I came here to tell you guys that your session is over," Tsunade told us.

"Thank god," I muttered.

"Hn,"

"God this is going to be a long year," Tsunade mumbled, closing her eyes as we walked out the door.

She ran straight into Neji.

"Watch it," I hissed.

Neji grabbed my wrist, pulling me close.

"Let go of me!" I demanded.

He let go.

"Now what do you want?" I snapped.

"If you ruin my career at the first competition, I _**will **_make your life a living hell," He informed me, glaring evilly.

"Shut up," I retorted. "You don't know what you're talking about,"

"Hn,"

"I'm just as good as you," I told him.

"Then what's your problem?" He asked.

"I don't **_trust _**you,"

"I'm not going to rape you," He said, raising his eyebrow.

"That's not what I'm talking about," I mumbled. "Never mind,"

"Whatever,"

I turned around and started to walk back. That stupid idiot couldn't see it. He didn't know what trust was. He only knew about winning and going to competition, kicking ass everytime. He didn't know what it was like to trust someone...because he trusted no one. Just like most arrogant brats.

Passing the front desk, I caught the sight of Shizune. Her eyes softened. Obviously she had seen out little fight, and was possibly watching through the window while my partner and I were struggling to get along. If only she knew how much I hated that bastard. Then she would see my side.

"You know, he wasn't always like that," She called as I walked through the door.

I stopped abruptly. "Probably not," I agreed. "But when you're a star and you're young, it conflicts with your future," and with that, I left her, unable to finish what she was about to say next.

I didn't care about Neji's reason. There was no excuse for his terrible behavior. Who could honestly live with him? I mean Shizune was practically standing up for him. There is no way he can get out of this. He was cold and mean today. Especially when he didn't help me up all those times I mean it's just being a gentlemen. That's common sense to do that. I mean, so we're just fourteen you still should do that, especially if you're trying to gain a woman's trust. Wait never mind. He's not even trying.

What kind of sick sadistic person was he?

I shuffled down the street not caring if it was going to take forever to get home. That practice last four damn hours and I had no intention of running. So, since it was a little after one o clock in the afternoon, it was blazing hot, being late August as it is.

The heat blazed down my neck. I could feel sweat trickle down my face. No like I wasn't sweaty enough already. Not to mention my muscles hurt. God this was going to be one long year.

**A/N You like? I know Neji's really a bastard but don't worry he will loosen up. Sorry if my dance terms weren't spelled correctly I had no idea of the spelling. There were also some things I didn't know quite how to describe but I hope you guys got the gist of it. Lol, did you like Tenten's outburst? Hehe, thanks for reading and please review:)**


	4. Unwanted Saving

~*~*~*~*Dance Partners*~*~*~*~

A NejiTen fanfic

Tenten's P.O.V.

Oh, I was tired again. Crap.

I moaned, trying to get out of bed and failed miserably. Yeah. Epically failed at getting out of bed. I laid back feeling kind of pathetic, then suddenly remembered my horrible life. Damn that Neji Hyuuga. Cocky, son of a bitch, fricken dance prodigy. I mean honestly, he's bound to be gay. Even though it's kind of cute when guys can dance. I'm calling him gay though because I don't like him and he hates everyone around them...and they just happen to be girls. Yep. So I bet he's gay.

In bed, I smirked at my conclusion. Boy would he be pissed if he knew what I was thinking. I can just imagine him staring at me with those lavender orbs that sink deep into your mind and soul...like literally! I bet his eyes could be used as a torture tool. They look calm and innocent but with Neji impassiveness they make a deadly combination, resulting in fatal outcomes.

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out all the memories of yesterday but they flooded back. Oh, god. Come ON! Really? Personally, I didn't think that I did too bad. Neji was just a mean asshole who didn't know how to trust anyone. I mean, I **_tried _**to get along with him in some sort of way but he acts like dropping me means nothing. Of course it won't hurt **_that _**much, it's just that I feel uncomfortable when guys I don't trust touch me. Obviously though, Neji's too cold to try an do anything if you know what I mean, but still. I feel so insecure.

Angrily, I pushed these thoughts aside and thought that I was getting way too ahead of myself. I was definitely over reacting. Okay, so maybe Neji was a bastard but Shizune **_did _**say that he wasn't always like this. Maybe his parents died in an accident or he got raped a long time ago (I've decided he's gay remember) or possibly he used to get teased for acting gay...even if his voice has a deep tone and he's far stronger than I am. I still have come to the conclusion that he is gay. No exceptions.

With this as a motivation to get up, I slowly rose, ignoring the excruciating pain, (now I just figured out why in Harry Potter they call it the Cruciatis curse) (1).

I moaned. God this hurt.

This was my third day of pretty much boot camp and I'm not gonna lie, it feels like my muscles will give out any second they're so week right now. So really, I had the sudden urge to lay back down but ignored it because I didn't want to be a lazy bum all day.

I slowly stumbled down the stairs, gripping the railing as I went. Dance wasn't until five PM today so I had some time to relax.

Just as I started to pour cereal in a small bowl, the phone rang, making shudder and drop the things, which by the way came crashing into the floor, the impact shattering the glass bowl.

"Dammit," I hissed, carefuly scurrying over the glass and snatching the phone.

I punched the call button. "What?" I snapped.

"Tenten?"

I recognized the voice but couldn't put a finger on it.

"Um..."

"It's Sakura,"

"Oh, hello," I finally spoke up. "What's up?" I tried to act casual.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out with us?" Sakura offered.

"Who's 'us'?" I questioned suspiciously.

"Oh it's me, Hinata, Ino, Temari, and some of our other friends," Sakura explained.

"Oh," I answered.

"So you in?" she asked.

I looked at the shattered bowl and spilled cereal and paused.

"Hell yeah!" I finally cried. "Nothing else to do around this dump,"

"Great," Sakura commented.

"Where should I meet you?" I inquired.

"Hmm," Sakura pondered. "At Ichiraku's, the Ramon shop,"

"Alright!" I replied enthusiastically.

"See you there,"

"Yeah, bye," I told her.

_Click!_

"Great," I grumbled, cleaning up the glass. "I better get this put away quickly,"

I bent over and shuffled the things into a dust pan and shook that over in the garbage.

Well, I guess this was going to be fun. I surely had made friends now. That was good news. I wondered who her other friends were. They could be dancers from a lower level, or possibly just friends, but who knew. It should be good anyways because Ichiraku's is the best Ramon shop in Konoha. No doubt there.

Sighing, I set the dustpan down and began to search through the mudroom for a proper pair of shoes. I just remembered though that I didn't take off my pajamas. Immediately, I sprinted into the laundry room, near by and threw on a light pink top and navy blue pants that cropped above the ankles.

Then I quickly slipped on my shoes and hopped out the door, not literally because that would hurt in my state or condition.

First I started to walk down the street, but slowly my excitement began to build up and I began to jog.

Normally, people I first meet don't ask me to go to a Ramon shop with their friends. I was definitely surprised that Sakura called me. She seemed nice enough though. I wondered why she wanted me to be with her? Perhaps she was amazed that I accepted Neji as a dancing partner, or thought I was cool with my twelve turns, even if Neji beat me. Because anyone who sees me normally will not ask me out for Ramon unless they've talked to me for a while.

I rounded the corner and arrived at the familiar Ramon place, to spot a group of people waving excitedly towards me.

The first person that caught my eye was a boy...wearing forest green spandex....with orange legwarmers...had a bowl cut hair style...and the bushiest eyebrows I have ever seen in my fricken life.

Second person that caught my eye, took hold of my attention, not only because his hair was a mesmerizing onyx color, but was in the form of a chickens ass. Like seriously, I had the urge to walk up to him and ask, "Guess what...chicken butt!"

Next person was grinning widely as he devoured his Ramon. His hair was a spikey blonde and he wore an orange jumpsuit. Something about him made me think he was hyperactive...

Moving on, next I saw someone's hair that was rather...different. I had the temptation to sing, "Who lives in a pineapple under the sea..." (2) Cause his hair looked like a pineapple! Hehe sorry.

The next kid had face painted cheeks. They were red triangles imprinted on each side of his face. A dog slept limply on top of his head.

Yeah they were an interesting bunch. Because all these boys were also with my fellow dance buddies. Yeah some of them looked mismatched with each other.

"HEY!" The blonde greeted loudly. "You're Tenten?"

I nodded. slightly embarrassed.

"Naruto you baka, you're embarrassing her," Sakura hissed hitting him on the head.

"Yeah," Ino did the same thing. The two took turns hitting him extremely hard.

I raised my hands up so they were slightly close to me.

"It's alright guys," I assured them. "I don't mind,"

Ino and Sakura sat down growling.

"Gosh Sakura-chan," Naruto complained, rubbing his head. "That hurts,"

"Troublesome," Pineapple muttered.

I giggled. Yep. This group was definitely different from most people. I liked them.

"Join us," the boy with face paint encouraged me.

"Sure," I took a seat next to him.

"So you want Ramon?" The blonde questioned.

"Sure," I shrugged pulling out my wallet.

"No it's okay," the boy said. "You just owe me next time,"

I sweat dropped. "Okay, whatever,"

The kids took out a **_frog _**shaped wallet. Yeah. Don't ask.

"So," Bushy brows started. "Are you our new youthful friend?"

"Um," I answered. "Sure,"

"I hear you are working with Neji," the boy continued.

I grimaced. "Yep," my voice was icy.

"Speaking of Neji," Sakura said. "Where is that bastard cousin of yours, Hinata?"

"So you're cousins?" I asked.

"Yep," Ino smirked. "Can't see the resemblance can you?"

"Nope,"

"H-He's not coming," Hinata stammered looking down.

Naruto pulled the girl's arm up and down.

"Aww why not?" He whined.

Hinata's face seriously turned as red as a tomato. I thought she was gonna explode...looks like someone has a crush!

"U-Um,"

"I got it," Ino pulled out her cell.

"So do you like him?" I suddenly turned my attention to a girl with four spiked ponytails. She hadn't spoken before. I recognized her as Temari though.

"Um...not really," I admitted.

"Eh, you're with me girl," She laughed. "No one more bitchier,"

"Haha nope-"

"JUST GET THE HELL OVER HERE!" Ino cried into the cell.

We started to stare at her, intensely. She was making everyone glare at us.

I wonder what the hell she was doing and why she was yelling so loud.

"...I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE A FRICKEN PRODIGY! YOU'RE HANGING OUT WITH US...OH SINCE WHEN WERE YOU A PRODIGY? WHEN HAVE YOU LOOKED IN THE DAMN MIRROR! OH HECK WITH THAT AND JUST GET THE HELL OVER HERE!" Ino was totally pissed.

We blinked in sheer terror of her exploding.

"Fine," she stated calmly. The blonde then shut her phone. "Alright, time for introductions,"

We sighed in relief. Thank god. I thought she was gonna go on a rampage. But I have a suspicious feeling of who she was talking too...

"Bushy brows here is Lee, baka over there is Naruto, the one who looks depressed is Sasuke, pineapple here with the genius IQ is Shikamaru, and doggy over there is Kiba," Ino explained, pointing to people as she said their name.

"Aight," I agreed laughing. "You guys know I'm Tenten,"

"You're Ramon miss,"

"Thank you," I answered, taking the bowl and calmly slurping up the noodles with the chopsticks, unlike Naruto.

"Hmm..." Ino pondered. "What's something else you should know?"

Everyone shrugged including me. I really didn't care-

"Oh I know!" Ino finally exclaimed. "Sakura here likes Sasuke, Sweet little Hinata is head over heels for Naruto, Temari has the hots for lazy ass and-"

"YOU LIKE KIBA!" Sakura and Temari shrieked.

Hinata just had a bright face, trying to shut out from the world.

"DO NOT!" Ino cried, her hands placed on her hips.

I giggled. "Gosh you guys you're so-"

"Immature?" a cold voice suggested from behind me.

I knew it from a thousand miles.

"No, Mr. Freezy, I was about to say funny," I spun around to face him. "And who said you could come here?!"

Neji raised an eyebrow. "A, it's a public place, anyone can come here. B, **_she _**invited me," he pointed a finger towards Ino.

I turned towards Ino. "You should've known we don't get along," I hissed.

Ino shrugged. "I thought this would help," she admitted.

"Well you though wrong," I grumbled, shoving money into the man at Ichiraku's hands and strutting away.

"DAMMIT HYUUGA!" I heard Sakura scream.

"Not you Hinata," Naruto reassured the about-to-faint other Hyuuga.

I barely glanced back. I was not gonna go back there when someone I was trying to break free from most of the day just arrived.

Immaturely I crossed my arms and leaned against an alley wall. I didn't care if I had to stay here all day until dance. I wasn't going back there until **_he _**le-

"You idiot," someone hissed. It was Neji.

"What?" I asked. "the hell are you doing?"

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me along with him.

"No what are **_you _**doing?" He demanded.

"What?" I asked, trying to break free. "What's wrong?"

Neji didn't let go until we were in the Konoha market.

"**_That_**," Neji bitterly stated. "Was one of the locations of Konoha's most deadly gangs. What the **_hell _**were you doing there?"

"Escaping from you," I muttered.

"Hn, escaping from the world of the living," Neji retorted.

"So you actually cared if I lived?" I asked him.

"No," He growled. "I didn't do it for you. Last time someone walked into that alley, people yelled at me for not warning them,"

"Thanks," I grumbled.

"Besides, I would have to drop out of the partner competitions," Neji explained.

"Of course," I replied, pissed. "You don't really care that it's me, you just care about your career,"

"Well when you put it in those words, I guess so," Neji remarked.

"Leave me alone," I mumbled, pushing past him.

God what was his fuckin problem. He didn't care? What kind of son of a bitch is he? Honestly! I thought for a split second that he cared about my safety and that his heart would ache if someone put a cap in me but obviously I was wrong. That bitch didn't give a shit. And now he wasn't even coming after me. What if I was gonna commit suicide (which I'm not). He knows what state I'm in and doesn't do anything. Typical thing for an ice cube to do.

I pushed past anyone who got in my way and ran as fast as I could towards home. Really I was pissed.

I honestly wanted to shout in many ways how I felt. Felt towards dancing, my new friends, and Neji, my dance partner that doesn't give a shit about anything. And for a **_moment _**there, I thought he had a heart. No. Not even moment. More like a split, split second.

Furiously, I slammed the door behind me. It was only noon and I was already back, madder than hell. Great. I was gonna do something stupid now like break dishes or something. GARRR! I wanted so badly to scream in frustration but not attract the attention of the neighbors.

"GOD DAMMIT!" I finally cried once I was in the safety of my room. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Tears squeezed through my shut eyelids and rolled down my cheeks. Neji was so damn mean it wasn't even **_funny _**how he could be so cruel. I didn't want to do this anymore. I wanted to quite and never see Neji's face again...so why couldn't I? What was holding me back? Maybe it was a desperate attempt to save Neji from the darkness...maybe not. I had no idea what it was but it was nagging at the pit of my stomach begging me not to quite. I was about to mentally tell it to stop when-

_Knock knock!_

It was from downstairs.

"Tenten?" a voice asked.

I knew that timid voice from anywhere...Hinata!

**A/N LOL! Weren't expecting that were you? Anyways, I was gonna be real mean and said, _I could recognize that voice from anywhere, it was a certain Hyuuga_ and then I was gonna leave you guys hanging but you'd be so pissed in the next chapter finding out it was Hinata. Sorry. So thanks for reading and please review!**

**(1) Ha, get it. Ex_cruciat_ing. Get where the cruciat comes from in crutiatis curse?**

**(2) Who lives in a pineapple under the sea Shi-ku-mar-u! LOL  
**


	5. Family Ties

~*~*~*~*Dance Partners*~*~*~*~

A NejiTen fanfic

Tenten's P.O.V.

"H-Hinata?" I stammered, wiping away a few tears.

"Are y-you there?" Hinata asked.

"Um, yeah," I remarked. "I'll be right down,"

What the heck was she doing here. And how did she find me? I wondered all of this as I made sure my face was clean and my eyes weren'tt a puffy red. I didn't want to shy girl to know that I was crying, even if she didn't care. I wasn't going to appear weak.

I stomped down the stairs, searching for Hinata.

She stood quietly at the front door.

"Hi," I breathed. "Please come in," I motioned for her to venture farther in my house.

She followed me into the kitchen.

"Can I make you something?" I offered.

"No-" Hinata was about to say.

I chuckled, putting on a fake smile. "It's alright," I told her. "I'm going to make you tea anyways,"

"Thank you," Hinata smiled sweetly.

God there is absolutely **_no _**resemblance at all.

"So what brings you hear?" I inquired, putting a tea bag in a boiling mug of water.

Hinata drew a shaky breath.

"Well?" I asked curiously.

Come on, come one, I'm waiting! SPIT IT OUT!

"I-It's about N-Neji-nii-san," Hinata replied, trying to give me one of those innocent smiles to make me happier and it was **_not _**working.

"What about him?" I asked coldly.

God. I really thought I escaped talking or thinking about him. I **_really _**didn't want to listen to Hinata stand up for her cousin right now.

"W-well," Hinata started. "I think you sh-should know why he i-is so unpleasant to you,"

"Really?" I sarcastically asked. "He actually **_has _**a reason,"

"Yes," Hinata answered, shuddering.

"I'm waiting," I told her impatiently, hoping to get off this topic as quick as possible.

God. He better have some good fricken reason for being such a bastard with that huge ego and selfish-

"It's about our f-family," Hinata interrupted my thoughts.

"What about it?" I demanded.

"First," Hinata said. "We're separated into the main family and...branch families,"

I already didn't like where this was going.

"My f-father and his brother were twins. B-But because my father was o-older by a few s-seconds. he was born into the m-main family and his brother was born into the b-branch family," the timid girl explained.

I nodded. Okay, so their family's a little messed up. Come one, keep going.

"S-So," Hinata continued. "O-One night, a member of a gang kidnapped me. O-of course my f-father got me back, but killed the a-abductor in the process. They d-demanded a death for a death. They wanted Hiashi my father, b-but since he was a main h-household member and c-current head of the Hyuuga's, the e-elders insisted on taking his brothers death i-instead of my fathers, because they were twins, the gang would not kn-know the difference. So my f-father's brother was killed."

"Wow," I commented. "Your family's really messed up but...what does this have to do with Neji?"

Hinata took another breath. "My father's brother was Neji's father,"

My eyes widened. Shit, I should've known that. God if I were Neji I'd be pissed too.

A feeling came into the pit of my stomach. I couldn't help but feel sorry for Neji. It must've been hard to pull me out of the alley earlier today because that was probably the gang that murdered his father...because they needed to protect the main household.

Wait? Stop it! I told myself. I was feeling sorry for **_Neji_** I can't do that. I mean sure is father is dead but mine is too and I have adoptive parents. Even though they're really nice, my other parents abused me as a child. That's hard too. He should just get over it and try to get on with his life. If he was a bit nicer than maybe people would like him.

"I feel bad for him but..."

"But?" Hinata asked. "I-It's alright. I don't mind,"

"But he's so mean," I finished. "I mean I know that he's had a rough time but...seriously? He needs to get over this and treat people with respect. Especially his dance partner,"

"Yes I a-agree but," Hinata stopped.

"But what?" I asked.

"No one has ever been nice to him," Hinata stammered.

"Jeez," I grumbled. "Wonder why?"

Hinata bit her lip.

"I tried," I admitted. "But he's so mean and cocky. I can't put up with it,"

"I kn-know," Hinata replied. "But you have to try,"

"Try what?" I demanded. "Make him nice?"

"Try and help him," Hinata clarified.

"Why don't you?" I snapped.

"He doesn't get along with me," Hinata answered.

Ha, he doesn't get along with anyone. Why is Hinata even doing this to me anyways? Is this her way of committing homicide? Is she trying to kill me? Like seriously if I tried to do this with my own willpower it would be considered suicide. Plus if he can't get along with Hinata, sweetest person and shyest I've probably ever known, I don't want to even get near him.

"Yeah, Hinata," I told the girl. "You want me to commit suicide?'

Hinata looked at me questioningly.

I slapped my forehead and dragged my hand down my face.

"Never mind that," I told her. "But why me?"

"You're his dance partner," Hinata explained. "You're the o-only one allowed to t-touch him,"

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

Touch him? What about his uncle? Cousin? Friends? Dance teacher?

"W-well since he is f-forced to dance with you he will t-touch you occasionally in the d-dance," Hinata said.

Well, yeah I know that.

"Otherwise he w-won't touch anyone," Hinata finished,

"Well he touched me earlier," I informed her.

"When he p-pulled you out of the a-alley?" Hinata suggested.

"Yep," I nodded. "But I guess that's an exception,"

"Yes," Hinata agreed.

"But he has touched me before that," I told her.

Remember, when he was pissed at me after our little session of dance yesterday?

"He has?" Hinata inquired.

"Yeah, when he was threatening me yesterday," I explained.

"I th-think that is also a-an exception," Hinata commented.

"Yeah," I replied. "That's what I thought too,"

Hinata nodded.

"So what did you want me to do again?" I asked her.

"Loosen u-up, Neji-nii-san," Hinata reminded me.

"Wait as in **_seduce _**him?" I interrogated suspiciously.

"W-what?" Hinata stuttered. "When did I say that?"

"Oh," I rubbed the back of my neck. Oops. I guess I took it to far with the touch thing. "Well you started going on about the touch thing,"

Hinata giggled. "Tenten, i-if you did anything like th-that, N-Neji would probably hurt you,"

I nodded. "No kidding,"

Hinata gave a small giggle again. "You scared m-me there,"

HEY! You scared me about the touchy thing! Oh yes I'm still going on about that and I always will whenever you come to my house and- wait a sec! How **_did _**Hinata find my house?

"Um Hinata?" I asked.

"Y-yes?"

"How did you find my house?" I inquired.

"I followed you," Hinata confessed, smiling sheepishly.

Oh. That explains stuff...HINATA'S A STALKER! She seems innocent but is a slippery little devil. No one suspects a thing. Then when you see how innocent she looks, the girl goes in for the kill and- okay I'm gonna stop now.

"S-So will you be nice to N-Neji?" Hinata asked me.

"Well, I'll **_try_**, but if he isn't nice back I won't be either," I finally negotiated.

"Th-that's alright," Hinata said. "Thank you for trying,"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I grumbled. "I'm not very happy about this,"

Hinata just smiled. God was she cute? Even if I wasn't going to do this with my life, it would be so hard to say no to that face.

"So Hinata," I started. "You like Naruto?"

Hinata's face flushed a deep red. "H-How do you...I mean n-no of course not,"

"Really?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"I-it would be u-unapproved," Hinata explained, looking down.

I put a hand on her shoulder. "Hinata," I said. "If you like him...then he **_is _**goddamn approved!"

"U-Um," Hinata commented.

"So what do ya like about him?" I smirked. This was fun.

I didn't know why Hinata liked such an obnoxious boy but he seemed really sweet actually. Looking at him you can see truth in his blue eyes.

"He's r-really nice," Hinata stammered, her face seriously tomato red.

I smirked even more, it grew until I could swear it stretched to my ears.

"You when you gonna ask him out?" I demanded, biting my lip, but still smiling.

"I c-can't," Hinata told me.

"Why not?" I cried.

"It isn't a-approved," she explained.

I frowned, my eyes and ears drooping also.

"You're family has some serious issues," I told her.

"Y-Yes, but-"

There was a sudden knock at the door.

"Got it," I announced. "Hinata stay here we're not done-"

Just as I opened the door, I stopped in my sentence. Neji stood before me, his arms crossed and he had an icy glare.

_Remember what Hinata said. Be nice._

"Erm, Hi Neji," I greeted, keeping my voice light and cheerful.

He raised an eyebrow. "Hinata-sama needs to come. **_Now_**." he growled.

My smiled quivered and I tried to sustain a grumble as I answered, "Sure, she's in the kitchen,"

"Hinata!" I snapped. "It's your stu-it's Neji," I forced a smile and Neji kept his eyebrow raised.

"How's your day been?" I asked him, still straining to sound happy.

"That is none of your business," the male replied coolly.

_Keep smiling. Just keep smiling._

"Tell me," Neji stated. "How hard are you trying to not grimace? Or yell?"

I clenched my teeth together to keep from yelling. "Very," I remarked.

"I-I'm coming," Hinata said from behind, pushing past me to join her cousin. "Good bye Tenten,"

"Bye Hinata!" I called. "Bye...**_Neji_**," I forced out his name to come sweetly.

Once the two were out of sigh I let a huge breath escape my lips. God that was hard.

I collapsed against my door and buried my head in my hands, not crying though. I didn't want to cry. I wanted to fall asleep.

"God what have I got myself into?" I asked myself, resting my head against the door.

* * *

"Five six seven eight!"

"Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that, now if she touches like this will you touch her right back Now if she moves like this will you move her like that, come one, shake, shake, shake, shake, uh, shake, it..."

We did the dance to Shake It by Metro Station(1)

It was actually fun and it really absorbed all your energy after about three times practicing what we had so far.

I panted heavily as Tsunade stopped the music.

"Great job," Tsunade commented. She then looked at me and Neji. "Nice **_chemistry_**,"

I knew she was being sarcastic. Of course Neji spun me arund a few times in this dance but nothing too much and it really pissed me off but still, I was trying to keep a happy attitude.

"Thanks," I groaned.

"I was joking,"

Everyone stared.

Neji completely ignored it while I stared right back.

Sakura looked at me sympathetically.

"Alright," Tsunade grumbled. "Enough,"

I turned away.

The blonde woman sighed. "Ready, five six seven eight!"

* * *

I wiped the sweat of my brow.

"See you at class next week," Tsunade called out the door. I knew she wasn't talking to me though. Or Neji. Our last day of this week was tomorrow.

Hmph.

I gulped down my water from the bottle, probably consuming more than needed, then started to strut out the door.

My shoulder, brushed Ice Boy.

"Oh, bye Neji!" I called, not turning around, trying to stay happy.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" he asked me, making me stop dead in my tracks.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently, turning around.

"You know **_exactly _**what I mean," Neji growled.

I stuck out my tongue.

Neji scoffed.

"Until you change," I argued, crossing my arms.

"Good luck with that," Neji replied coldly.

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

"It's not going to happen."

_Great._

**A/N So that wasn't much of a cliff hanger really. I know a lot of people hate them so I decided to end it nicely. I know that was kinda short but I had an orientation today and softball practice but I swear to god I was thinking about Naruto half the time. Me sitting behind home plate. "Yaddy yaddy ya, karin would go could with Suigetsu-" then I hear, "COURTNEY BLOCK THE BALL!" I realized that my pitcher threw one in the dirt and I wasn't paying attention**. **Yeah and at the orientation, I was thinking about what Neji would do if he found out Tenten did a seduction mission and I missed my locker combination. So Naruto has messed up my day today but oh well. Thanks for reading and please review:)**

**(1) I tried several songs but the counts weren't fast enough or I didn't like them, but I settle for this one. And I know that they've probably never heard of Metro Station but I don't give! The song was perfect.  
**


	6. Tsunade's Punishment

~*~*~*~*Dance Partners*~*~*~*~

A NejiTen fanfic

Tenten's P.O.V.

I groaned getting out of bed. By now, I was used to the pain but it still bothered me like crap.

It was also getting extremely annoying how I didn't have a ride. Walking there is so troublesome. Especially since it's miles away, so I have to run, and then when I get there I'm tired. Of course I could wake up earlier but then I would still be tired even if I did get to walk because of that.

There was no escape!

This morning I didn't even bother brushing my teeth. I slipped into my outfit and adjusted the buns on my head. They were slightly out of place, but at the moment I was too drowsy and sore to notice or care.

It seemed like I was a zombie when I slung my dance bag over my shoulder and shuffled down the steps. I didn't pay attention to which shoes I put on either. I just shoved my feet into the ones nearest and grumbled as I walked out the door.

Now I was going to have to deal with Neji. Great.

This was my life now. At least after today I don't have anymore dance until Monday. Hurray!

I know. I should be excited to be in such a program and right now kids are starving on the streets but they don't have to put up with _**him**_. God was **_he _**annoying. Well, cold. I mean Neji was a fricken snowman. Except he's invincible because he doesn't melt no matter what!

**Yeah but you're working on it...**

_Gah! Who the hell are you?  
_

**You're inner?**

_You're me? _I raised an eyebrow while I strolled down the streets.

**Yep!**

_That's kinda creepy..._

**What do you mean?**

_I'm talking to my thoughts?_

**Okay now you're getting me confused.**

_How?  
_

**The only thing I am is what you're _really _****thinking**.

_The are you thinking what I'm thinking?_

**Um..yes?**

_Then why haven't you gone away yet? _

**Well I technically have my own thoughts.**

_That doesn't make sense._

**Neither do you,**

_I **am **__you!_

**...right.**

_So what do you want anyways._

**How are we going to deal with this Neji problem?**

**_We_**?

**You just said I was you.**

_...oops. Well whatever. What **do **we do?_

**I asked you first.**

_What the hell do I do about a bastard?!_

**I don't know but he's messing up our life.**

_Ya think?!_

**You should kiss him.**

_Say what?_

**See if he kisses you back.**

_Hell no!_

**Why not?!**

_One, I don't want him stealing my first kiss, two, he''ll hate me!_

**More than he already does?  
**

_Shut it. You're not seeing the point._

**What point.**

_I can't just kiss a fricken prodigy!_

**Why not?  
**

_Because that stuff just doesn't imagine. And besides after I kissed him it would be so awkward, he'd call me pathetic-_

**Not like he already has.**

_Yeah so? Now he'll be speaking the truth._

**Hn. Whatever.**

_Oh so now you're turning in to him?_

**No.**

_You just said hn._

**Not talking to you.**

_I'm not gonna kiss him._

**Still not talking to you.**

_Fine I'll do it._

**How has your day been?**

_I was joking._

**I knew it. Not talking to you.**

_Fine. Bye._

_

* * *

_I yanked open the studio doors.

"Hello," Shizune called to me as I turned to her.

"Hi," I breathed. "Same room?"

The woman nodded.

"Thank you,"

Here we go again. Let's hope Neji is feeling a bit merciful today. I don't really need this shit anymore.

The door swung open and I faced Neji and Tsunade waiting.

"You're la-" Neji was interrupted by the blonde.

"No she's not," Tsunade grumbled.

Neji silence himself reluctantly knowing I was late. Even I did.

I knew Tsunade was just trying to avoid another fight. I'm pretty sure she figured out how much we bicker by the end of the first day with the Moonstones.

"Alright," Tsunade announced. "We're going to continue on."

I nodded briskly while Neji stared. God he's so cold. I can't believe Tsunade puts up with that Bastard.

"Tenten," Tsunade turned to me. "You're going to push forward onto you stomach, bring your feet together in a pike,and sit on your ankles. Then you're going to roll, facing the back now and slowly raise you arms above your head. After you slowly bring them down, you're gonna do two pika turns to the left."

"Got it," I said.

"Alright," Tsunade repeated. "Neji, Tenten, do it from what you've got and Neji you can just stop and I'll tell you what to do after,"

He nodded this time, glaring icily at me.

WHAT IS HIS PROBLEM?!

"Five six seven eight!"

I chassed, stepped with my left, and wents into a perfect leap, then spun to the left quickly, keeping my legs completely straight and in releve, then pushed off my right foot letting Neji grab me. I tried not to show emotion by biting my lip and keeping my eyes wide open. Neji, arms still on my waist, pushed me into my center splits, and "danced" off. Just as he did, I pushed forward, laying on my stomach and brought myself up so I was sitting on my ankles and rolled to the back, slowly getting up and rising my arms up then down. Then I went into two pika turns to the left.

"Good job," Tsunade praised.

I smiled nicely. "Thanks," then glared at Neji who didn't even budge.

"Neji," Tsunade said now. "You're going to do four jazz walks to the left, left pivot turn, chasse to the right, left ball change and do a left kick obviously. Then do four pika turns, circling around but moving towards Tenten."

"Right," he replied sharply but with his cold edge.

"Okay, get into your beginning spots. One two three four, FIVE SIX SEVEN EIGHT!"

I didn't know why Tsunade felt the need to use the beginning counts. I'm guessing she's having us hold at those counts.

I did the chasse, step, leap, turn and stepping off one foot jumping into Neji's arms. His touch made me want to cringe back but I stood still as he put me down into the splits and ran off. I pushed forward on my stomach, did the sit on the ankles, turned slowly sat up rising my arms up and down. Then I did two pika turns to the left, ending so my left shoulder was touching his. God I hate the feeling of him touching me!

"Great job," Tsunade commented. "But Tenten,"

I gulped. Whatever she was going to say, Neji was going to make fun of me for it.

"You show too much emotion,"

"I. Don't. Trust. **_Him_**." I growled. "Do you guys understand that?"

Okay. I should trust him after he saved my life yesterday, but he didn't do that for me. He did that for his own fricken self.

Tsunade rubbed her temples. "I know but you **_have _**to," she remarked.

"Well I don't," I replied.

Neji who knew exactly that we were talking about him didn't seem to care the least bit.

"He won't do anything," Tsunade retorted.

"How do I know?"

We both turned to the prodigy who didn't even glance at us.

*Cough Cough* "Neji,"

SHOOT! I FORGOT I HAVE TO BE NICE TO HIM!

"I mean, Neji would you please turn your attention to us?" I asked him sweetly.

Tsunade glared at me, which I ignored. "Neji," I said a little harsher. "**_Neji_**,"

"What?" He asked, glaring at me.

"We're talking to you,"

"I know," He answered.

"Tell her you won't do anything," Tsunade mumbled to him.

"I won't do anything," Neji repeated.

Yeah right. Who knows what you do if you're pissed. Because if supposedly he's not that mad right now, I wouldn't want to see him when he **_is _**truly mad.

"I doubt that," I replied, ignoring that I was supposed to be nice to him.

We were now close to each others faces, our eyes narrowed.

I wouldn't be surprised if you could see steam eventually come through our ears.

Tsunade's eye twitched.

"THAT"S IT!" She cried. "I'M TIRED OF YOU TWO FIGHTING ALL THE TIME! YOU ARE GOING TO GET USED TO EACH OTHER AND TENTEN YOU'RE GOING TO LEARN TO LOOK NATURAL WHEN NEJI TOUCHES YOU OR NEITHER OF YOU ARE GOING TO THE COMPETITION!"

My eyes widened and Neji shot me a nasty glare.

"How do suppose to do that?" I asked the woman. She smirked.

"Neji, Tenten, come here,"

We followed her.

"Neji," she placed her hands over hers and put them on my waist. I squirmed.

"Tenten stay still," Tsunade ordered. Neji kept his hands there and I wanted to run away fast, feeling exposed somehow.

"You guys are going to stay there until Tenten can keep a straight face or smile naturally." Tsunade grinned.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I demanded trying to move. Neji gripped tighter.

"Ow," I whimpered.

Tsunade grinned deviously. She strutted to the other side of the room. "I'll leave you two here. Call me when you're ready. And if you're not by then and I come in you have to hold it longer,"

My knees became wobbly. This was not for real. I felt like I was going to collapse.

Suddenly my legs gave out. I couldn't handle this.

Surprisingly, Neji held me up.

"Don't even think about it," he hissed, his minty breath brushing against my ear.

"U-Um," I stuttered. SAY SOMETHING! My mind screamed.

"Now put on a straight face," he whispered into my ear, his breath tickling it once more.

I shivered.

"Stop doing that," I pleaded.

But I kept a straight face now. I ignore the searing "pain" that was in my body at the moment telling me to move.

"Tsunade?" I finally called.

No answer.

"TSUNADE!"

No answer.

"DAMMIT WOMAN GET OVER HEAR!"

The door cracked open and I did something I never though I would do. I relaxed into Neji's hold and breathed.

I felt him wince. He noticed.

_Breath in. Breath out. Relax._

"I see you're doing better, Tenten," Tsunade commented, staring at my relaxed state which was struggling to stay relaxed.

Tsunade sighed. "Alright, you may let her go,"

Neji's hands dropped immediately, almost making me fall over since he was practically holding my weight before this.

I panted heavily and grimaced. God that was hard.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Alright there?" She questioned.

I fake grinned. "Yep,"

"You're really bad at that," Tsunade frown.

"Yeah I know," I answered.

**See it wasn't that bad.**

_Oh god what are you talking about?_

**Neji didn't squeeze you to death.**

_We just would have had to hold it longer._

**But he's lightening up.**

_???_

**Okay maybe not but this is the start.**

_Yeah I'm sure._

**Have confidence. Have hope.**

_Yeah. False hope._

**It's still hope.**

_Hope that's not gonna happen._

**Have. Hope.**

_Whatev-_

**HAVE HOPE!**

_..._

**Ahem. Sorry 'bout that.**

_Yeah that was different._

**Anyways, you should believe that you're able to break through this.**

_...yeah I'm pretty sure I don't believe that I'm going to break through Neji's little barrier of ice._

**Have fait-**

"Tenten?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh yeah?"

"Start from the beginning,"

"Oh right," I answered, skipping to the other side of the room trying to act happy.

I took a deep breath. No emotion. Remember, smile.

"Five six seven eight!"

I chassed, grinning madly, stepped and on my leap, I widened the smile and kept it while I turned snapping my head and pushed off my right foot into Neji. The moment he touch my waist my smile faltered but did not end. I kept a certain twinkle in my eyes when he put me down into the center splits. I pushed forward and soon sat on my ankles, turning, rising slowly up, my arms following, then going down. I then did two pika turns to the left, ending very closely to Neji, making me uncomfortable again but I still grinned.

"Excellent Tenten," Tsunade commented. "Neji,"

Neji glanced up now and stared at her, daring her to comment.

"Do you show _**any **_emotion?" Tsunade demanded.

"At competitions," Neji remarked coolly.

"In practice?" Tsunade grumbled.

"There's no need," Neji explained calmly. "Would you like to give me one?"

"It's more enjoyable to watch," the woman replied.

"Hn,"

"Whatever," Tsunade shook it off. "Your session is over,"

YES!

"Alright," I said, smirking as I pushed past Neji.

He grimaced, watching me grab my bag.

"Tell me?" He asked. "How hard are you straining to keep that smile during the dance?"

"Pretty hard," I hissed. "So shut up,"

Neji shrugged. "You're still too jumpy,"

"You're still too gay," I tried not to laugh.

"What did you say?" Neji growled.

"Nothing!" I cried, running out the door, sprinting as fast as I could.

"Goodbye!" Shizune called.

"BYE!" I screamed halfway down the street.

**You know he's not chasing you right?**

_Yep!_

**A/N So you like? Dislike? Tell me. I know I introduced inners now to make it more interesting. Plus I had to add more to the dance. Did you like what Tsunade did? She's a little devil on the inside isn't she? I'm deciding if I want a chapter where she drinks a little too much Sake just for the fun of it. I can imagine her chasing Neji and Tenten through out Konoha. LOL! So, please review:)**


	7. Costumes?

~*~*~*~*Dance Partners*~*~*~*~

A NejiTen fanfic

Tenten's P.O.V.

"Hi Shizune," I greeted, walking through the studio door.

Why am I here? I don't want to be. It's my weekend. So why have I come through these god foresaken doors **_today_**_? _Tsunade just informed me that I had to try on a **_costume_**. My least favorite part of dance class. I mean, they're itchy, revealing, and very uncomfortable. Whoever came up with wearing fancy attire while performing sucks. Seriously! I've never had a comfortable outfit to wear on stage and I probably never will. I was dreading that today would come though. And here it is.

"Hello," Shizune remarked, smiling. "Why are you here today?"

I grimaced. Did she **_have _**to remind me?

"Costumes," I groaned.

"Don't you like trying them on?" the black hair woman questioned.

"SINCE WHEN?" I cried. "Ahem, sorry,"

"Have fun," she giggled at my sudden outburst.

"Yeah well-" I didn't finish. I didn't know what to say. So, naturally as I walked away, I muttered about itchiness and the low comfort level.

Grumbling, I swung open the door, revealing Tsunade and Neji.

"Finally," Tsunade hissed. "How long does it take to get here?"

"Hmph," I retorted. "Let's just get this over with,"

This was going to be a terrible outcome. I knew it. Tsunade had an evil smirk plastered on her face all of a sudden.

I gulped. Oh god.

The blonde strutted to the other side of the room and yanked out a box from underneath the stereo.

"I have your costumes right here," she sang.

"You already have them?" I demanded. "How did you manage that?"

"Costumes," Tsunade repeated. "The same ones in different sizes,"

"So you knew what you were going to make us wear before the dance?" I asked her. "We don't even know the song yet,"

"But I do," Tsunade laughed. "I'm not telling you guys yet,"

I crossed my arms. Of course she's not. She never does anything in my favor.

"Hn," Neji stoically replied. "Are you going to show us?"

"Or leave us in hanging suspense," I finished.

"Show you of course," Tsunade answered. "You have to try them on,"

WHAT?! Um, maybe I should have guessed that in the beginning. But I don't **_want _**to try them on until I have to wear it at the competition. Except that might be considered being unprepared.

"Here," Tsunade pulled off the cover and handed me something.

No. Fricken. Way.

I stared at it in disbelief.

"No," I commented.

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"No,"

"Yes- damn you!"

"Try it on," Tsunade growled, while handing Neji his.

WHAT THE HELL? Why can't I wear his?!

"Change behind the mats," Tsunade ordered.

I reluctantly scrambled behind the might, mumbling the whole way. I didn't like changing in the same room as Neji but he was in the other enclosure of mats so we were perfectly far away but it bugged me when I heard the sound of his shirt dropping to the floor.

Wincing slightly, I cringed, removing my top and pulling down my leotard. Then I unwillingly slipped into the costume that Tsunade had given me.

I didn't want to come out from the mats but knew that Tsunade would come in here sooner or later and physically remove which I did **_not _**want considering how strong she looked.

Biting my lip I stepped out and faced the mirror. What I was wearing was a short, short, skirt, a top that covered all my chest but revealed my stomach and ribs, fishnet tights, and silk black gloves that went up to my forearm. The top and skirt were different shades of black and white so it was hard to describe. The skirt was layered thickly, poofing out at different layers for that was the type of material it was at those points and both top and bottom were covered in sequence which I hate because it's **_so _**itchy.

I looked over at Neji and he wore a silk white shirt and polyester black pants. HE WAS SO NORMAL WHILE I LOOKED LIKE A SLUT!

My eye twitching in anger, I covered my stomach with my arms, for I didn't want Neji to see me like this.

Tsunade handed me something and I looked at it.

It was a satin choker with a red rose on it.

"No," I remarked.

"Yes," She said, snatching it from my hands and stretching it over my head, which was hard because of the buns. She situated it so the flower was angled a little at the side.

The woman now examined Neji and I. She smiled. "Perfect, you guys are so cute,"

Neji and I death glared her. My fist was now clench and shook furiously.

"I LOOK LIKE A DAMN SLUT!" I cried. "How the hell is that cute?"

Tsunade shrugged. "Guess we have different points of view,"

I looked down. God was she bugging me today.

"Now," Tsunade smirked once more. "You're going to dance in them once,"

NO! Neji has to touch me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"What?" I hissed through clenched teeth.

"But," Tsunade said. "I will let you hear the song and that's what you can dance to,"

"Fine," I replied. "But just once,"

I got into my position still eager to hear the song but not wanting to dance to it. I **_really _**didn't fancy this outfit.

Tsunade put on the song and I immediately recognized it. It was My Immortal by Evanescence.

"Hold it," Tsunade instructed. "You guys start at the chorus because I haven;t taught you the beginning yet,"

I nodded and waited for the music.

"Hold two three four, five six seven eight!" It was slowly than I imagined but the song was sad.

"When you cried I'd, wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears..."

As it went on, I chassed, stepped with my left, leapt with perfectly straight knees, landed on my right, did a chasse to the left, stepped with my right, pushing off. Here it comes! Neji touched my bare waist and I wanted badly to crawl back but listening to the music helped soothe me. His fingers were ice cold though and felt unwelcome. I kept my eyes open though as he pushed me down into my splits, once his hands left me I felt relief wash over. Then I leaned forward onto my stomach, sat on my ankles, rolled, slowly rose up with my arms following, then coming down. I then did two pika turns, brushing against Neji when I finished.

"Good job," Tsunade commented. "You two have calmed down...a little,"

I panted slightly. "Yeah thanks,"

"You can take off your costumes now,"

"Now that's what I wanna hear," I answered, skipping to the mat, immediately stripping from my attire and quickly changing back into the leotard and etc.

When I was done, I walked out from behind the mat. So that wasn't as bad. But my costume is still unbearably itchy and not to mention slutty but I would have to deal with that...also Neji touching me. Oh god was that disturbing. I mean I know he would never rape me because he's too cold it just doesn't feel right cause I don't trust him.

"BYE!"I called loudly, exiting.

Walking out of the room I sighed. This was surely and interesting year for me. Especially since summer was ending and school was gonna start soon.

**So he touched your bare skin?**

_Shut up._

**Why don't you trust him?**

_Do you **want **_me to name reasons?

**No because you're going to keep going on and on.**

_Exactly....wait a sec._

**A little slow there.**

_Whatever what do you want?_

I strolled out the next door, waving goodbye to Shizune.

**Well, I was saying that you could hook up with Neji.**

_..._

**What?**

_..._

**Hello?**

_Are you fricken kidding me?_

**Erm, no.**

_Hell no!_

**Why not?**

_I don't hook up with jerks._

**You could loosen him up.**

_How exactly?_

**Don't know. Kiss him?  
**

_Still going on about that are ya?_

**What? I think it'll work.**

_Yeah and I think that a can of pop will fly if you throw it out a window._

**You do?**

_...no._

**But you just said-**

_Are you stupid?_

**No.**

_Then why say what you just did?_

**To annoy you.**

_I should've known._

**Yes you should.**

_Well go away._

**Why is that?**

_Because I've got my own problems to deal with._

**Like what?  
**

_Like trying to explain my dance costume to my parents!_

**A/N I know that chapter was really short. Sorry guys. I've had a lot going on today and right now it's twelve AM and I have to go to sleep so I ended this chapter short. Yeah so thanks for reading and please review:)**


	8. The Konoha Gang

~*~*~*~*Dance Partners*~*~*~*~

A NejiTen fanfic

Tenten's P.O.V.

_NO!_

**It's all your fault.**

_How is that?  
_

**You _had _to mention it.**

_You seem rather happy about it._

**Hm. Somewhat.**

_Oh?_

**It's kind of annoying how you've been complaining this whole time.**

_That's great._

**Hmph.**

_It's not that bad._

**You complaining?**

_Yeah..._

**Are you serious?**

_Um...yes?_

**God you're like a fricken parrot!**

_Really now?_

**Yeah!**

_BUT I"M IN A CRISIS SITUATION HERE!_

**Yeah, and it's your fault!**

_Not **entirely**_,

**Yes, entirely.**

_No!_

**Yes.**

_Know what? Shut up. I'm pissed off enough already._

**You're overreacting.**

_NO I"M NOT!_

**Yes, you are.**

_No, I'm not._

**Suit yourself.**

_It's Tsunade's fault too..._

**If you didn't talk to her in the first place-**

_SHUT UP!_

**Alright alright...what are you gonna where?**

_Don't know._

**You better hurry up.**

_Why is that?_

**You have to leave in ten minutes.**

_What?!_

I glanced at the clock, seeing the time was five o five. DANG IT!

This was all Tsunade's fault.

_Flashback:_

_"Come on mom," I groaned on this Sunday morning._

_"Tenten," Hannah scolded. "Go now,"_

_"We don't need tomatoes," I grumbled back, reluctantly picking up the basket._

_"Yes we do. Hurry up now," Hannah shooed me out the door._

_Great. I know that I'm loved. She's kicking me out...to get tomatoes._

_Crossing my arms, I shuffled down the streets, mumbling stuff about parents._

_This was stupid. The Konoha market was far downtown and I didn't want to walk. I was tired from dance all week and my muscles were practically dead. Now I was stuck doing stupid chores in my terrible condition. Doesn't anyone have _**_any _**_sympathy at all? I guess not._

_I sighed, crossing through the alley remembering Neji. Great. Now I was thinking of Mr. Ice Cube. I think I'm losing my mind._

_Suddenly a shadow passed over me. _

_I whipped my head around and flung myself behind a garbage can. My eyes narrowed as I watched a figure lurk through the alley. It was obviously a he because of the buff arms, and round head without hair. He was tossing something up and down. I squinted, trying to make it out._

_Another figure swooped ahead, walking beside the first._

_"Don't do that," he hissed. "You're going to shoot your foot,"_

_My eyes widened. It was a gun. Trying not to scream, I covered my mouth, to keep the sound from coming out._

_The people crossed the garbage can when the second one stopped abruptly._

_"Why do I have the feeling someone's watching us?' He questioned, sniffing._

_"You're crazy," the first one replied, tugging at his arm._

_"Don't touch me, Raipo," the suspicious man growled._

_Raipo chuckled. "You're such a spaz,"_

_The second pulled out a gun. "Wanna fuckin' say that again?" he spat._

_Raipo yanked out his gun too._

_My eyes squeezed shut, making sure I didn't see anything I didn't want to. I kept telling myself that this wasn't real._

_"Put it down Drazen," Raipo snarled._

_"You first,"_

_I bit my lip trying to calm my screaming mind down. Not real. Not real. Not real. Not-_

_"There you two are," Someone grumbled. "God you two have guns pointed at each other every time I turn around. Get over here,"_

_The two men reluctantly lowered their guns, and joined the next man._

_"Looks like I came just in time," The third guy laughed. "Tell me. Which one of you was gonna shoot first?'_

_"Shut up Yopi," Drazen ordered._

_"Whatever," Yopi seemed to suppress another laugh. "Come along now."_

_"What does Jugonna want this time?" Raipo asked boredly._

_"Hyuuga,"_

_I pushed my back hard against the wall in order to keep myself quiet._

_"That was very informational," Drazen groaned. "**Which **Hyuuga?"_

_"Hyuuga Neji," Yopi answered._

_I bit my lips so hard, blood oozed down. I couldn't scream and blow my cover. Not now._

_"I thought we already messed with the Hyuuga's," Raipo asked._

_"Yeah," Yopi replied. "We did but it turns out they let the wrong person get killed."_

_"You mean that _**_wasn't _**_Hyuuga Hiashi?" Drazen demanded._

_"Nope,"_

_"Damn we gonna get them. Why are we goin after this Neji kid?" Raipo questioned._

_"He's their pridest possession of their clan," Yopi explained._

_"We eliminate him, they lose most their pride," Raipo grinned, or so I thought...  
_

_"Excellent," Drazen added._

_No. NO! This could **not **be happening. I had to warn Neji. I know. Save the bastard._

_"Yep," Yopi told them. "Let's go,"_

_"Aight," The two men followed him out._

_I let a breath escape my lips and I panted. Just out of fear. They'd taken my breath away. Terrible little bitches._

_Biting my lip, I scrambled out of the alley, sprinting into the Konoha market. Now really. I didn't want to actually **talk **to Neji myself. I wanted to indirectly inform him,_

_Desperately I searched for help, and suddenly rammed right into a big chested woman._

_Sitting on the ground, I rubbed my aching head, and stared up at my dance instructor._

_"Tenten?" _

_"Tsunade," I sighed in relief. "Just who I needed to see,"_

_The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" she held out a hand._

_I grasped it firmly and she heaved me up._

_"It's about Neji," I informed her._

_A smirked found its way on her lips. "I knew it!" She cried in triumph. "Have no worry. I already have a plan!"_

_I stared in disbelief. "You do?" I asked._

_"Of course," Tsunade grinned. "Make sure you show up at the Mixing Bowl at five thirty in something nice,"_

_"What?" I asked, as she shoved me through the crowd._

_Tsunade winked. "I've got the bill,"_

_"What the hell are you talking about. I have a very serious situation here," I growled._

_"I know," Tsunade remarked. "Have no fear. I am here,"_

_My eye twitched. What was she talking about?!_

_"Something nice?" I repeated quietly as she pushed me away. _

_Tsunade ran in the other direction. "Remember the Mixing Bowl. Five thirty!" She called._

_It took me moments to realize what the hell she was talking about._

_Then it hit me. Shit._

_End of flashback_

"Something nice," I said once more, tracing over the things in my closet.

What _**was **_I supposed to wear to a dinner I didn't want to go to?

My eyes stopped on a simple, slick, black dress. It had three inch thick straps, tightened at the waist loosened below, and went a little under the knees. Didn't show too much cleavage. It was casual.

Sighing, I stripped from my clothes and quickly slipped into the dress, grabbing a small purse I groaned. This was _**not **_gonna be fun. Especially since I had to tell Neji about **_the _**happening.

**Your fault. **

_Shut up._

_

* * *

_This time I went around the alley not even daring to pass it by a few feet.

There was a terrible feeling of nervousy in the bottom of my stomach.

I took a deep breath before continuing around the alley the long way, going to north Konoha. The Mixing Bowl was one of the nicest restaurants in this village.

When it finally appeared into sight. I wanted to run away. I wanted to scream and hide. But I stood my ground and entered the building.

A waiter opened the door for me kindly and I smiled. "Thanks,"

Neji was waiting by the hostess.

"I should've known she meant you," He growled, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets.

I squinted and stuck my tongue out. "Let's just get this over with, Hyuuga," I hissed.

"Fine by me," Neji answered, motioning for me to go first.

"Thank you," I answered sarcastically.

He returned the evil smile I gave him.

At the moment he seemed like a gentleman but he didn't pull out my chair.

I sat down irritably. Yanking up the menu, staring at it.

**Tell him. Tell him now.**

_Shut up!_

**Do you love telling me that?**

_Yeah. Go away._

**Not until you tell him.**

_Fine. Leave alone though. _

**Kay, bye.**

_Oh god. Here we go._

"U-Um, Neji?"

"What?" He asked icily, not looking at me.

"U-uh,"

"Spit it out already," the boy hissed.

"U-um," I stuttered. STOP IT! "There's something I need to tell you,"

"I gathered that," Neji remarked coldly. "Are you **_going _**to tell me,"

"It's about the Konoha gang," I gulped.

"What?" He demanded.

"I heard them-"

"You fool," Neji hissed.

"Shut up," I grumbled. "I heard them say they were after you. You should be happy I eve-"

"You idiot," Neji accused. "I can't believe your lies,"

"I'm not lying!" I cried.

Neji abruptly stood from the table. "I'm leaving,"

"Wait!" I called after him, snatching his wrist.

He wretched it away. "Don't touch me. You lier,"

"What the hell?" I asked. "What's your problem,"

"You tell lies," Neji replied. "Leave me alone," He pulled away.

I grabbed my head and squealed. "GOD DAMMIT WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU NEJI HYUUGA?!"

Neji cocked his head to the side. "You met me," he remarked, spinning on his heel and leaving me in the middle of a restaurant, totally embarrassed.

Damn you Neji Hyuuga for being born. You bastard.

**A/N Another short chapter. I'm sorry guys. I've been so caught up in sports. It's late again tonight and yeah so I have to sleep. But hey, at least I'm updating every day right? Anyways, thanks for keeping up and please review.**


	9. Disbelief

~*~*~*~*Dance Partners*~*~*~*~

A NejiTen fanfic

Tenten's P.O.V.

I probably laid here for ten minutes crying. Maybe more. Definitely not less. Just sitting here.

Everyone at this stupid restaurant stared. I wasn't sure if it was in pity or pure shock. But it was silent except for my sobs. And they watched.

That stupid son of a bitch, dance prodigy, fricken retard,gay face, faggish, ugly, selfish, pig-like, no good, idiotic, outlandish, stupid, fart head, dumb, cold, ice cubish, snowman-like, buttniffing, toad eating, liver licking, baka of a dancer. I HATE HIM! I HATE HATE HATE HATE HIM!

Finally someone put a hand on my shoulder. Sniffing, I turned around and faced Tsunade.

"What happened?" She asked, helping me up. "What did he do?"

I wiped the tears that streaked my face off. "It's nothing,"

"Really?' Tsunade wondered aloud.

I turned my head away.

"Tenten," Tsunade pressed. "What did Neji do?"

"He left," I grumbled back, still facing another direction.

"I didn't know that," Tsunade rolled her eyes. "What did **_you _**do?"

I sighed. And gulped. "I mentioned something about his family,"

"What exactly?" Tsunade raised her eyebrow.

"I came a cross the gang," I piped up.

Tsunade widened her eyes. "The _**Konoha **_gang?"

"No," I replied sarcastically. "The Land of Lightning gang. Of course the Konoha gang!"

Tsunade didn't answer. She snatched my wrist.

"Ow," I complained. "Where are we going?"

"The Hyuuga Compound," Tsunade hissed back.

"What?!" I demanded.

No. Not now. I wasn't going to Neji's. He was going to hate me. Call me weak or pathetic. The kid probably heard me crying as he walked away. NO!!!!! This was not happening.

"Tsunade," I moaned. "Please-"

She pulled me further down the streets, knocking several people down in the process.

"Sorry," I murmured to them.

Tsunade tightened her grip. "Hurry up,"

I sighed. God this was troublesome.

* * *

I gripped onto the branch.

"No," I repeated.

"Yes,"

"No,"

"No,"

"No,"

"Dammit,"

"Can't fool me twice," I informed her smirking.

"Get in there," Tsunade ordered.

"Or what?" I challenged.

"Or I'll kick you off the line," Tsunade threatened.

"No you won't,"

"Just **_get _**in there,"

"No,"

"Yes"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"Yes, ha I got you agai- you didn't do it did you?" I asked her.

"Nope," she grinned. It was suddenly wiped off though. "Now get in there,"

"Fine," I groaned, hopping down from the branch, landing before the door.

**You ready?**

_No._

**Getting ready?**

_Not necessarily._

**Then get ready.**

_I **really** don't want to._

**Why not?**

_Because I don't want to do this._

**You're going to have to sooner or later.**

_Yeah I know._

**So why not now?**

_Because I was just with him a half hour ago!_

**So...**

_So I'm not **ready **to speak to him yet._

**Baby.**

**_What_**_ did you just say,_

**You heard me.**

_Oh you watch me. I'm gonna knock on this door and-_

"Hurry up!" Tsunade hissed from the tree.

"I'm going I'm going," I mumbled, wrapping my knuckles against the door.

_I can do this. I can do this. I can-_

"What do _**you **_want?" Neji demanded, staring at me impassively.

"Well one," I grumbled. "That was rude of you, leaving me there."

Neji raised an eyebrow. "And you weren't rude in the first place?" he asked.

"I'm **_not _**lying Neji," I growled.

"Yes you are," Neji remarked coldly.

"**_No _**I'm not!" I cried. "What makes you think I am?!"

"Because we made an _**alliance **_with them Tenten," Neji responded bitterly.

"Yeah nice alliance," I spat back. "Was that before or after they killed your father?"

Neji narrowed his eyes. "How do you-"

I cut him off. "Hinata. Now cut the crap and listen to me,"

Neji kept his fists clenched at his sides. "The alliance was made **_after _**Hizashi was murdered. They promised never to hunt us again. We said the same and they've never given us trouble since," He informed me, keeping his eyes narrowed.

"How come you pulled me out of the alley then?" I questioned.

"**_You_**," Neji repeated. "They won't attack me. But they will get you,"

"Neji," I growled. "I **_just _**came across them. I **_heard _**them planning to kill you,"

"Me?" Neji hissed. "Why me?" He leaned against his doorway.

God why does he have to be so damn stubborn?!

"**_Because _**Hyuuga Neji. You're the pride and joy of the Hyuuga clan." I retorted.

"I don't believe you," He answered.

"Yeah I **_know _**that," I replied. "What **_will _**make you believe me?"

"When there's Raipo standing over my bed with a knife," Neji muttered coldly.

"Sure it wouldn't be Drazen?" I asked him.

"How do you know their names?" Neji demanded.

I mentally rolled his eyes. He **_was _**really clueless.

"**_Because _**I saw them, Neji," I grumbled. "Why the hell don't you believe me?"

"They would've **_killed_** you, Tenten. Or...done something else." Neji replied.

Oh god I knew what he meant by that. Ew.....

"They didn't know I was there," I told him, crossing my arms.

"They **_had _**to of," Neji hissed. "If you were within hearing range they would know you were there and have taken you,"

"But they didn't," I argued.

"You didn't see them," Neji protested. "I _**know **_it,"

"Neji, you don't know half of what you're talking about,"

"And you do?" the prodigy asked me. "You have **_no _**idea what you're getting into."

"Oh really? What is that?" I inquired.

"Leave, Tenten," Neji told me.

"What?" I asked, at the sudden change of subject.

"Just get out," He ordered.

"N-"

Neji slammed the door in my face. Thanks. I appreciate that. Yeah buddy. Great.

**That went well.**

_Shut your trap._

**I'm just speaking the truth.**

_And I'm just speaking so you shut the hell up._

**Terrible come back.**

_Go away. I'm going to go sulk._

**Have fun with that.**

_I will._

"Tenten," Tsunade sighed. "You have nothing to worry about,"

"Hell I do," I growled. "They're after my dance partner. Who am I gonna go with if he dies?!"

Tsunade shrugged. "You must've been imagining," She said.

"I'm not," I said firmly.

Tsunade did another shrug. "Not my problem,"

"But he's in danger!" I cried.

Tsunade sighed. "Even if he is, since when do **_you _**care?"

I paused. I never did. But **_death _**is something you should never you know play around with. That's like never living...ever again.

"Yeah I guess you're right," I replied rubbing the back of my neck.

"Let's go,"

* * *

"Hey," Shizune looked up in acknowledgment.

"Hi," I groaned.

"Why the sad face?" I woman asked.

"I had an argument with Mr. Princess." I mumbled.

"You always do," the secretary smiled. "Trust me. With your guys' bickering daily, I'm sure you'll be fighting about something different once you get home,"

"Yeah," I answered halfheartedly.

"Have fun,"

Great. I'm gonna have **_lots _**of fun.

I swung open the door as if I were drunk, obviously knowing Tsunade and Neji were here before me.

"Sup?" I asked, crossing my arms, and leaning against the bar.

"You're going to learn the beginning of the dance," Tsunade announced.

"Yippy," I walked over. "So how does it start."

"You're not going to like it," Tsunade said matter of factly.

Even better.

"Well?"

Neji stared at our little conversation. Barely even tuning in.

"Neji," Tsunade gestured towards the bored boy.

Neji strolled over nonchalantly.

"You're going to be holding her up when the lights turn on the stage," Tsunade said.

Oh god. I don't like this already.

"Get on one knee,"

This isn't good.

"You're going to hold Tenten by the waist,"

Shit. No. Not good. Panic attack. Run scream. _**Do **_something Tenten.

"Tenten," Tsunade pointed to me. "Get over here,"

I gulped. Here we go.

"Now don't drop her we don't want any broken necks or-"

"WHAT?!" I demanded. "NO!"

"He's not gonna drop you," Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Now **_let _**him carry you. Now."

"**_Let him carry you_**," I mimicked in a high voice.

Tsunade shot me a threatening look.

I cowered back from her and reluctantly put my hands on Neji's shoulders gulping.

"D-Don't drop me,"

I bit my lip as he gripped my waist and pushed me off the ground. It looked effortless.

I felt my abdomen strain as he kept me up, pushing against it.

"Work on smiling," Tsunade suggested as she adjust my toes so they pointed outwards. "Don't sickle your foot," she added. "You're not even in posse,"

"Yeah," I grunted. "Right,"

"Smile," Tsunade reminded me.

I forced a smile onto my face with great effort.

"Squeeze your muscles," Tsunade said.

With all my might, I pushed my muscles together, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Smile,"

I let out a small squeak as I tried to smile, while my muscles were tight.

Neji bored into my face with his lavender cold eyes, that I stared into. He looked completely emotionless.

All I wanted was his eyes to soften. To finally give into the-

"Tenten, smile," Tsunade ordered.

That's when I remembered my muscles were on fire and I let out a cry of agony.

"It burns," I complained, squeezing my eyes shut.

Tears dripped down and splashed on Neji but I didn't care.

"Weakling," He murmured.

"Shut up," I hissed.

I was tired of his snide comments. I was tired of him. What the hell is his problem. I'm strong for a girl!

Fighting the pain, I put on a bright smile, straightened my knees, pointed my toes, and held my head up.

"Excellent Tenten," Tsunade commented. "Beautiful emotion,"

I smirked, feeling more pain but ignoring that again.

"Neji," Tsunade acknowledged. "You could use **_some _**emotion,"

"Hn,"

"That's your weakness," She said.

"..."

God he doesn't get more arrogant does he?

"You can put her down," Tsunade allowed.

Thank god.

My muscles felt immediate relief.

Agh...

"When you put her down, make sure your hands slide up to under her arms when you set her upright," Tsunade said,

My eye twitched. That would be awkward and uncomfortable.

"Alright, hold her up but you only have to hold it for four counts once the music starts,"

"Yeah once the **_music _**starts. How long until they **_start _**the music?"

Tsunade shrugged. "Come on we do have all day," She answered.

Neji lifted me up and Tsunade started the music.

I breathed, sucking in my stomach.

Hold two three four five six seven eight.

As Neji slowly lowered me, his hands slid up to under my arms. It really was uncomfortable but I learned to live with it.

Naturally when Neji put me down I did a rounde de jambe, pointing my toe.

"No rounde de jambe," Tsunade grimaced. "I know. It feels natural just don't do it,"

My shoulders slugged.

"And don't do that either," the blonde added. "It's poor posture,"

I rolled my eyes.

"Alright enough of this. Start at the chorus. No need to practice the beginning." Tsunade sighed.

I took my position in the corner of the room.

"One two three four five six seven eight,"

* * *

I wiped the sweat off my brow before taking a swig of water.

Tsunade patted my back. "Good job,"

"Thanks,"

"See you with the Moonstones tomorrow,"

"Yep," I remarked.

"Have a good one,"

"See ya,"

I watched my dance teacher disappear into one of the other rooms before marching right up to Neji.

"I wasn't lying," I murmured while he twisted the cap on his water bottle.

"Don't talk to me," He grumbled.

I scoffed. "Typical answered from an ice cube,"

"Want me to drop you next time?" Neji suggested.

First fear crept up my spine but I smirked.

"Yeah and there goes your dance partner," I laughed. "Listen gay face. I know what I saw believe me or not,"

"Well I don't," Neji shoved one of my hair binders in my hand. "You dropped this," He muttered walking away.

"What am I supposed to say?" I called. "Thanks for giving me this I forgive you for not believing me?"

"I'm not even close to begging for forgiveness," Neji responded, swinging the door open and strolling outside.

Yeah. That's my dance partner.

**A/N I know my chapters are too short but I'm still building up that story and have the perfect idea, now I just have to create the rising action. Just to let you know there are three competitions and the last one is Internationals and it's the biggest so you have three ones to look forward too! Thanks for keeping up with me and please review:)**


	10. Unwanted Saving pt 2 more wanted

~*~*~*~*Dance Partners*~*~*~*~

A NejiTen fanfic

Tenten's P.O.V.

"Let's go, Tenten!" Hannah called.

"No," I groaned. I had just gotten back from dancing in the Moonstones class and was pooped.

"Yes," my father argued. "Tenten hurry up,"

"But I'm tired," I complained rolling over on the couch.

Hannah cracked her knuckles. "Tenten," she warned, inching closer.

I cracked an eye open. Shit. Adoptive mother pissed. Run.

"GAH!" I sprang up and scurried through the hallway like there was no tomorrow.

When my mom gets pissed, she gets physical. When she does **_the _**warning, it's a sign of get your ass out of there.

Grumbling, I crawled into the back seat. It bothered me back here because I felt so out of it. Away from everyone else but since **_both _**of my parents were coming I was forced to sit back here. Grr...

**Well that went well.**

_Shut up._

**You know I'm gonna count how many times you tell me that.**

_...Have fun with that._

**I will.**

_I was joking._

**I wasn't.**

_..._

**Kay maybe I was.**

_You **lied. **Lier._

**Wha-**

_LIER!_

**Calm down.**

_NEVER!_

**No seriously.**

_Make me._

**I could give you a migraine?**

_You wouldn't dare-_

**Psh! Yeah I would!**

_Great. My life is awesome._

**Don't blame me. It's the-**

_Fairs fault I know. I **don't **want to go._

**Really? I didn't know that.**

_Nice sarcasm there._

**Why thank you.**

_Know what? I'm sulking. Go away._

**Don't you want to talk to me.**

_I'm **sulking**_.

**So...**

_What part of **sulking **don't you get?!_

**Um...**

_That's right. Be left speechless._

**...I thought you were going to sulk?**

_I am!_

**And what are you doing now?**

_Talking to y- wow. _

**He he. **

_Wait am I thinking to you or talking to you???_

**Stop trying to change the subject.**

_Whatev. I'm gonna go sulk._

**You do that.**

_yeah. Bye._

"Now you're going to have fun," Hannah said, getting into the car, Drew following.

"Sure mom, sure," I answered. Whatever you say...not.

* * *

The car ride wasn't very long, but to boring to tell about.

My mom and dad bored on about the fair being so great. I'm just like. yeah....

"OUT!" Drew announced.

"God it's not a fricken military," I mumbled, slamming the door behind me.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Drew cried.

At that split second, I bolted. My father was not happy. Maybe I could like...I don't know. Pretend to have fun?

Still in hearing range, I heard my father chuckle. "Works every time,"

Wow. Whatever. At least I don't have to put up with him now.

I wondered aimlessly throughout the annual Konoha Fair. Yeah there were rides and stuff. Most of them were rusty and old. Probably about to break sometime soon.

Without thinking, I shuffled into the line for the Ferris Wheel. Might as well do something. Since I was tired I guessed that this would be relaxing because I didn't have to do anything.

"Hello," The ticket guy greeted. "You live in Konoha?"

"Yep," I showed him a headband (1)

"Do you mind if you share with someone. We don't have enough with the time table we're on?" He suggested.

"Nope," I grinned, trying to look happy and failed miserably.

He gave a half smile. "You can share it with this young man,"

"Sure,"

But the moment I stepped into the cart I immediately regretted it. _**He **_was there.

I took a seat on the opposite side. "What are you doing here?"

"What are **_you _**doing here?" he repeated.

"Riding the Ferris Wheel," I answered.

He raised an eyebrow. "Obviously,"

"So _**Neji, **_I didn't know you liked Ferris Wheels," I teased, smirking.

"I'm escaping from my family," Neji responded, not looking at me as the ride shifted into motion.

"Hmph, same," I replied.

I bit my lip. There was an awkward silence. It was even worse too because we were stuck at the top. They were probably putting more people on. Damn you slow workers.

Even **_worse _**than that. A certain topic was bugging me and I really had to get it off my chest.

"Neji?" I asked.

"What?" He remarked coldly.

I gulped. Here we go again.

"I'm not lying..."

"Stop talking," Neji ordered, looking downward, blankly at the ground.

"What?" I hissed.

"You're bothering me,"

What kind of nerve does this guy have???? I mean honestly! He is _**so **_cold it's like...IMPOSSIBLE!

"Why do you hate me?" I asked him suddenly. "I mean of course you're mean to everyone else but why especially me?"

Neji sighed. He still didn't look at me. "I don't hate you," he finally replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Like I can believe that."

Neji raised an eyebrow. "I didn't say I wasn't angry with you,"

"Yeah. So you hate me," I growled.

Neji looked at me, obviously thinking I was immature.

"Anger and hatred are two **_very _**different things," Neji explained.

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. "Really?" I inquired. "Please **_enlighten _**me then,"

Neji clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Why should I?"

I gasped slightly. First he doesn't hate me (or so he says) , but now he seems like he does again! BIPOLAR!

"Anger isn't as deep. Or long lasting," Neji said, resting his chin on his fist.

I frowned. Anger. I knew all about that. Hatred is too something different. But I still knew. My old parents. My real ones. The ones that tried to kill me.

My eyes softened as I stared in the opposite direction of the prodigy. I sighed. "Yeah, I know what you mean,"

"Hn,"

Of course. His obvious answer. Yeah I expected that.

Suddenly I realized something.

"Neji?" I asked.

"What?"

"How long have we been up here?" I questioned.

Neji's eyes widened the slightest bit. I SURPRISED HIM!

He leaned over the edge to get a view of the bottom, tilting the cart a little.

I clutched the side immediately. Okay. Maybe I didn't like heights.

Neji glanced at me for a split second, trying to stifle a laugh and looked back over the edge.

"Shut up," I hissed through my teeth, feeling the cart rock more.

I squeezed my eyes shut. _I'm not gonna fall. I'm not gonna fall. _I tried to push the images of falling to my death out of my head, but it wasn't working too well. If stupid Neji hadn't leaned over I never would of had a problem with this. But oh god he's tipping it again!

Neji sighed. "Whatever. They'll fix it even-"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I shrieked, grabbing the side tighter.

The entire Ferris Wheel was swaying back and forth.

Neji's eyes twitched in frustration and he clenched his teeth.

"Dammit," I heard him mutter.

"What do we do?" I demanded.

Neji rubbed his temples while the Ferris Wheel continued to rock. "Quiet. I'm thinking,"

"How can you be calm in a time like this?" I squeaked.

Terror had already sneaked into my body. Creeping into places. Filling it entirely.

Neji closed his eyes. "I thought I said be quiet,"

GOD DAMMIT! I"M SCARED OUT OF MY MIND HERE! WHY. ISN'T. NEJI?!

Then I heard the loudest, screeching noise, that pierced the air like a thousand knives.

The wheel tipped to the side, crashing downwards.

I shrieked, waiting for the deathly impact that never came.

The Ferris Wheel halted to a stop when it tipped, flinging me out of my seat and hovering about the ground, hanging on with my hands.

Clenching my teeth, I gripped onto the side with all my might. Crap.

This was bad. This was bad.

The fear in my body right now felt so real it was hard to explain how scared I was. Since I was originally afraid of heights too. That's just great.

Ignoring these horrible thoughts (and failing) I searched through the scene then my eyes stopped and my jaw dropped.

Oh. My. Fuckin. God. The wheel was being supported by **_one _**very very small cable. Shit Shit Shit!

I watched it get slightly thinner, making the wheel jerk farther, and stopping abruptly once more, making my left hand fling off. I now swung dangerously with my right.

Now, I screeched in terror. The crowd below me gasped. I could hear shouts of 'Someone call help,' and 'What do we do?' or 'Oh my god' etc.

Tears finally rolled down my cheeks. I was so fricken scared it wasn't even close to funny. Soon those tears turned into sobs and I finally cried loudly. I was too busy to notice the hand by my head.

"Take it," a voice growled.

Neji.

With my left hand, I slowly reached up but missed Neji's terribly.

"I-I c-can't,"

Neji's eyes narrowed in frustration as he reached farther.

Where was everyone else on the Ferris Wheel?!

My breathing become heavier when I realized I couldn't reach him. I bit my lip. This was so bad!

Suddenly, the wheel jerked more, finally throwing me off for good.

I screeched so loud I though all of Konoha would here.

My weight stopped in midair.

I glanced up and saw Neji, his right hand was clutching the side of the cart, his left holding my right.

His entire body was shaking uncontrollably.

"I can't hold on," he grunted, trying to squeeze tighter.

Through my tears I could see his intense frustration.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed.

Neji could barely move his head to look down on me.

"You baka," he hissed.

I shut my eyes knowing he was right. But I didn't want to believe it.

He was right all along. I was probably just a burden. Great. I'm just great. I bet everyone just **_loves _**having me around.

I saw Neji's grip loosen.

_No!_

Feeling a sudden surge of adrenaline, I reached up with all my might, pretending it was when Neji held me at our last dance. I tightened all my muscles and reached.

Finally gripping the side, I used all my upper arm strength to bring my other hand around. Neji's body relaxed, easily putting his other hand back up.

Suddenly the wheel jerked again, almost throwing me but I kept my firm grip, gritting my teeth in the process.

Then, grunting, I used my arms strength, heaving myself onto the edge, feeling my muscles burn.

I breathed out, leaning into the cart on the edge, my stomach touching that.

Neji and I exchanged glances. We both knew how bad this was.

I tried to shake off my fear but it kept coming back so I started to breath through my diaphragm.

"Climb down," Neji said.

"What?" I asked in terror. "Are you crazy?"

Neji's arms were shaking as he held on, same as mine, while he said, "Do we have a better option. It doens't look like they're going to help us anytime soon and this Ferris Wheel **_will _**tip sometime soon."

He was right. Finally I nodded. "So what do we do?"

"Climb around the cart and we can both squeeze through those bars," Neji pointed out. "They'll be easier to hold on to,"

I nodded.

Slowly, Neji and I maneuvered around the cart, making our way between a string of bars.

I clutched onto the metal, lowering myself downward, having no footing. There was nothing to put my feet on!

My eyebrows lowered in frustration.

I gritted my teeth, trying to concentrate.

**Don't fall.**

_Thanks for the advice._

**No prob.**

_Now go away._

**You got it.**

_Thank you._

I shut my eyes, lowering myself down another bar.

Finally both of my feet crashed into the ground.

"I did it," I breathed in relief.

"MOVE!" Neji cried.

"Huh-"

He grabbed my arm and yanked. It was painful but definitely worth it.

As we ran, the wheel came falling down.

Everyone gasped.

A piece of metal grazed the back of my left arm.

I gasped, grabbing it. There was only a small cut but it bothered me.

People surrounded us. They asked us questions. I pushed them away, trying to find my parents, who obviously weren't here.

Finally the crowd cleared and I sighed. It was just Neji and I.

"Thanks you," I said abruptly.

He looked up in surprise. "Don't thank me," He grumbled, finally turning away.

"Can't you just say your welcome?" I demanded.

Neji started to walk in the opposite direction. "No," he answered, continuing.

I bit my lip, watching him disappear.

"TENTEN!" voices cried.

It was my little gang of friends. I get to deal with them now. Great.

* * *

"Where were you guys?" I interrogated.

Hannah looked at me. "We left you there because we thought you wanted alone time at the fair,"

My nose crinkled. "Yeah. Alone time. I almost got myself **_killed_**."

"What happened?" My parents cried in unison.

"Never mind," I remarked coldly, gripping the railing as I stomped up the steps. "I don't wanna talk about it."

And with that, I slammed the door to my room, leaving my mother and father bewildered sitting at the table.

Neji is mean and cold. He saved my life today but still acts weird. He doesn't even say your welcome. My parents wouldn't understand. They wouldn't know. They never never will. They can't comprehend it.

No one can.

**A/N I'm so glad I finished that chapter. Sorry for not updating but it was my bros birthday yesterday. HE TURNED SEVENTEEN! Sniff sniff. He's too old. Anyways. I also couldn't write because I made a NejiTen Music Video. MY SECOND ONE! Hurray! This is my best. You guys have to check it out. There's a link at the bottom of my profile, very last thing. NEJITEN FTW****! Mwahaha, it's my best work. You guys probably haven't heard the song but it SO describes Neji and Tenten. So thanks for reading and please review:)  
**


	11. Hell with Trust

~*~*~*~*Dance Partners*~*~*~*~

A NejiTen fanfic

Tenten's P.O.V.

"You're late,"

"You're early,"

"You're a baka,"

"You're a gay face,"

"You're going bad with comebacks,"

"You're going to stop or I'm gonna beat you senseless,"

"You're annoying me."

"You're-"

"Enough!" Tsunade cried.

I crossed my arms indignantly. Stupid Neji. That idiot made me get in trouble.

"Hn," Neji typically 'stated'?

"Is that **_all _**you say?" I demanded, grabbing his shirt collar.

Neji pried my fingers away. "One," he grumbled. "Don't touch me. Two, no that's not all I can say. Obviously,"

I stuck out my tongue, making a weird childish noise. God he's so mean and cold and stubborn and-

**And he saved your life.**

_And I thanked him and he refused to say your welcome._

**So. It doesn't change the fact that he saved you.**

_I don't care. I would've made it out anyways-_

**No you wouldn't have.**

_Grr._

**What the hell was that?**

_What?_

**Did you just...grr?**

_Um...no?_

**Yes you did?**

_And what of it?_

**That's a little weird.**

_Well if I'm weird than you are too!_

**...Yeah that's right. You-**

"Tenten!" Tsunade cried. "Are you paying attention?"

"Um, not really," I replied. "What were you saying?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "God child,"

I shrugged. God woman. This is Neji's fault. Why can you not see it???

"We're continuing," Tsunade announced.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Alright, you're going to lean on Neji's shoulder, sending him into his left leg splits. Then you're going to slowly walk around him in two counts of eight, holding his left hand. Then your going to let it go, take three long steps and jump into a right leg leap, step with your left and jump into another leap but this time turn around once, land, walk 7 and 8, but you **_have _**to spot!" Tsunade informed.

"Got it,"

"Neji, you heard that obviously, now when she goes leaping off, you're going to turn to the right as you get out of your splits, onto your stomach, to your knees and a forward roll, and getting up as you get out of the roll." Tsunade said.

"Alright,"

Tsunade casually walked towards the stereo.

I took a breath and prepared myself for the pain. Neji pushed me into the air and I first squeezed my eyes shut. But they slowly opened. My body was...relaxed. Neji seemed to noticed this also. He stared at me, with either hatred or surprise. I bit my lip. Wait a sec. Was I trying to look uncomfortable? NO! What was happening? I felt safe. Completely safe. No this can't be. I do **_not _**trust Neji Hyuuga. No. Was this because he saved me earlier? Possibly. Maybe it was because he held my weight. Okay. This could possibly be an advantage. **_Possibly_**. Not certainly.

Finally the song came on._One two three four five six seven eight._

Neji held me there for the first count of eight then slowly put me down, his hands sliding under my arms.

Then I scurried to the other side of the room and wait for the chorus. Then, I chassed, stepped, and leapt, my right foot forward, stepped with my left, jumping into Neji. He caught me and spun around, then sending me into my center splits. What the hell? I didn't cringe or feel uncomfortable. His arms finally uncircled from my waist. I pushed forward onto my stomach, sat on my ankles, and rolled over to the back of the room. I then rose up, my arms following then slowly moving downwards. Then I did left pika turns to where Neji was, our arms touching slightly.

"Nice," Tsunade commented. "Tenten you're doing a lot better,"

"Yeah, thanks," I answered.

"Neji, perfect technique," the woman added. "You two are a very good mix,"

I cringed slightly. **_That _**was an overstatement.

"Sure,"

Neji just stared in disbelief, shaking his head slightly.

I smirked a bit. Yep. He definitely did not like that idea the least bit.

**I JUST GOT THE BEST IDEA!!!!!!**

_...oh? What is that?_

**YOU HAVE TO HOOK UP WITH NEJI!!**

_WHAT THE FUCK?! HELL NO!_

**HELL YES!**

_Why?_

**Because you two look cute together.**

_Yeah thanks. I look good with an ice cube._

**No seriously. I can see it.**

_Yeah. I think I see the light._

**But you're not dying.**

_You pop one more of those ideas in your head then I **will **die!_

**That's great.**

_...You know that means you die too right?_

**Shit.**

_Ha!!_

**...**

_..._

**...**

_..._

**Please please please please please-**

_NO! I DO NOT HOOK UP!_

**Alright Kelly Clarkson.**

_Shut up._

**What is that...seven?**

_...You are really annoying._

**So are you.**

_Don't talk to me._

**Don't you mean _think _to me.**

_Okay you're confusing me._

**I do that often.**

_Great whatever._

* * *

"You're really improving with you emotions," Tsunade explained, a happy tone riddled in her words.

"Thank you," I replied. "You're a good teacher,"

"Actually," Tsunade smirked. "I heard about your little incident yesterday,"

I flinched, glancing around the room to make sure Neji was out of earshot, when I was satisfied, I looked back at her.

"How do you know about that?" I demanded.

Tsunade's smirked grew wider. "I was there,"

My eyes twitched and my face flushed a bright red.

"You were?"

"Yep," Tsunade remarked crossing her arms.

"And you didn't do anything," I growled between my teeth.

Tsunade shrugged. "Nope,"

I clicked my tongue in annoyance. "What about it?"

"That was some nice teamwork," Tsunade complimented.

"So," I ignored that nice commented.

"You know trust him to lift you in the dance after that Ferris Wheel accident," Tsunade chuckled.

"What do you mean?" I interrogated stubbornly.

"He didn't drop you," Tsunade replied.

God she was right. This is bad. I can't trust bastards. It leads to certain disaster.

"Whatever," I mumbled. "Have a nice day,"

Tsunade laughed. "Yeah you two,"

I slung my bag over my shoulder and waved goodbye to Shizune as I walked out the door.

Sniff sniff. Long walk home. NOOOOOOO!

* * *

Almost...home....a little farther.

I stopped abruptly between two paths. Hmm.

One was longer, one was shorter. One was faster, one was slower. One was straight through, one went around. One was dangerous, one was safe. One had a bad history, one was new and refreshed. Pne was through the alley, one wasn't. Hmm. What to choose.

I never noticed it but before I had always gone down the 'safe' path.

Okay maybe I would just check if anyone was in the alley. Just check.

Carefully, I crept towards the path and tried to-

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" it was Raipo.

Panicking, I ducked, hiding behind the wall but still tuning in.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN"T YOU GET HIM?!"

I bit my lip. Oh no. Bad feeling.

"There was someone with him," Drazen hissed.

Yopi spoke up. "So?"

"It was a _**girl**_," Drazen explained.

I tried to quiet my breathing.

"And," Raipo droned.

"He **_saved _**her,"

Raipo looked up in interest. "I see,"

Yopi grinned. "Thank god you were thinking,"

"Yeah," Drazen mumbled. "Thanks for bitching about it when you had no idea of the situation,"

I tore down the street as fast as I could and didn't stop until I arrived home.

Panting for breath, I practically broke down the door. Of course my parents weren't home.

I didn't want to cry but now I knew for sure that they had tried to kill Neji yesterday. Great. The Ferris Wheel. Everything was because of them. I almost **_died _**because of them. Stupid gang. Fail at life.

**So are you just going to sulk?**

_Yep!_

**That's great but-**

_Did you not hear me?_

**Um yeah.**

_Leave me alone._

**Why?**

_I'm pissed off._

**I can see that.**

_No you can't._

**Excuse me?**

_You don't have eyes._

_...**Metaphorically **_**speaking,**

_Whatever. Go away. You're annoying._

**Jeez you're as bad as Sasuke's inner. I can't see why Sakura actually likes the person.**

_Say what?_

**Sasuke's inner is a bitch.**

_...I'm going to pretend you never said that._

**Why?**

_JUST GO AWAY!_

**kay, don't spaz.**

_Don't make me commit suicide._

**You wouldn't.**

_Nope. I just wanted to hear your reaction._

**Alright but you're getting off the point.**

_I bet I am._

**So let's discuss this matter.**

_I'd rather not._

**Why?**

_Because last time we had a discussion your advice was to make me hook up with Neji._

**And?**

_WHAT THE FUCK?!_

**Alright alright calm down.**

_Never._

**You okay?**

_How dare you question my sanity?_

**Is that a bad thing.**

_Yes._

**Oh well you're insane.**

Leaning against my headboard I raised an eyebrow.

_How is that?_

**NEJI IS FUCKIN HOT, YOU DANCE WITH HIM AND HE TOUCHES YOU PRACTICALLY HALF NAKED IN YOUR COSTUME, HE SAVED YOUR ASS AND YOUR NOT TAKING ADVANTAGE OF IT?!!!!!!!**

_Um. No. Not really._

**WHY NOT?!**

_BECAUSE HE"S A BASTARD!_

**You know you use very colorful words for a fourteen year old.**

_Yeah. That's because I'm pissed._

**I think I've noticed.**

_Well go away please._

**Why?**

_Because your making me want to go to Neji?_

**And make out?**

_No you perv and tell him._

**Why not?**

_He's gonna be a meanie._

**Get over it.**

_No._

**GET YOUR ASS OVER THERE!**

_FINE!_

_

* * *

_I stared at the wooden door. Knock Tenten. Knock. DO IT!

I bit my lip. Why the hell was this so hard? I had no idea. God this was going to bug me. Alright. Do it now.

Taking a deep breath, I wrapped my knuckles against the door and waited. First there was nothing but soon the door swung open. I had expected to see an extremely pissed Neji, arms crossed and everything, spewing fire as usual, but I was proven wrong.

Standing before me was a small, timid girl. She smiled weakly and waved slightly.

"Hello Tenten," Hinata greeted.

"Hi," I answered back.

"Why are you here?" Hinata inquired.

I grimaced. "I'm here to speak to the devil himself."

Hinata first put on a confused look but slowly understood.

"Oh," She laughed slightly. "Neji-nii-san is in his room. Come in,"

I walked into the beautiful Hyuuga Manor. Everything was authentic and breathtaking. Even the fricken couch.

"Last door on the left," Hinata instructed. "I would come but I must speak with my father at the moment,"

I nodded. Shit. What if he gets pissed and tries to strangle me.

Timidly, I tiptoed down the hall and stopped before Neji's door. Breathe, I reminded myself.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I knocked on the door. There was a pause, then a sigh.

I heard the song of springs lifting and the door opened.

Neji stared into my eyes.

"What do you want?" He hissed.

The kid towered over me. Holy crap was he tall. Intimidating much.

"U-Um," Stop stuttering. He's not that scary. "Can I come in?"

SHIT! DAMN! NO! NEVER!!!!!!!!!

"Only if you make it quick," Neji stepped aside.

Hey. He let me in. Hehe.

"What is it?" Neji demanded, taking a seat on his bed.

I sighed. "Neji I need to tell you something,"

"I'm waiting,"

God. I might as not tell you then. Damn prodigies.

"I came across them again,"

Oh god.

Neji's lip curled. "Stop lying,"

"Why won't you believe me?" I demanded.

"It's not that I _**don't **_believe you. I don't **_want _**to believe you."

Tears swelled up. This must be hard for him. I just realized that. He was probably thinking of his dad everytime I mentioned this. I was only making it worse.

"You have to," I gulped.

"And why is that?" Neji growled.

"Because they tried to kill you yesterday," I sobbed. "What does that mean to you?"

Neji stared at my tears staining his floor.

Why the hell was I crying? Why'd I even come?

"Those rides are old," Neji said softly.

"So it just happened that when we went on and were at the top it stopped working?" I asked.

"Yes," Neji answered.

"But it's real. We almost got killed!" I shrieked.

"That was accidental," Neji explained.

"And you don't care?" I argued. "At all?"

"Why should I?"

I shut my eyes, hoping more tears wouldn't fall. A surge of anger flowed through my veins.

Growling, I shoved Neji onto the floor.

"Don't you feel that?" I cried. "Don't you care?"

I pushed him back down. "Do you?" I sobbed.

I was going in for another but Neji was quick. He grabbed my wrists and shoved me into a wall. God that fuckin hurt.

My head coming forward slightly, I gasped in pain.

"You think you know me," Neji hissed, his breath against my neck, making shivers get sent up my spine.

"I know you well enough," I remarked.

"No you don't," Neji grumbled.

"I know about your past," I told him, leaning forward so our noses touched.

Neji gripped my wrists, squeezing them tight.

"That hurts," I squirmed. Neji pressed his body closer, nailing me to the wall.

"You have no idea what it's like," He snarled through clenched teeth.

"Oh yeah I do,"

Okay this was awkward. He was being mean and close.

"I know exactly what that's like. My parents tried to kill me. They abused me for a long time until I was finally taken away. You don't _**know **_what that's like. Your father actually loved you," I snapped back, still struggling under his hold.

"How do you know that?" Neji interrogated.

"Because," I responded. "If he didn't you wouldn't give a shit. And you wouldn't be as messed up."

Neji released my wrists and gave me breathing space.

"I would like you to leave," Neji stated.

"I'm not lying Neji," I said, opening the door, wiping tears off. "Your life's in danger,"

"Why would you care?" Neji questioned, staring at me impassively.

I let out more sobs and finally broke down crying.

"I don't even know," I cried. "Thanks for nothing,"

I slammed the door and stomped out, breaking into a run.

All of a sudden I crashed right into Hinata, knocking her right down.

"Tenten?" She asked, watching me storm out the door.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Are you alright?" she asked me.

"NO!" I shrieked, slamming the front door.

Hell I'm not right. Neji puts me to tears every time. He makes me feel horrible. He makes me feel stupid and insignificant. He hates me. I hate him. I have no idea why he saved me yesterday. Maybe he was just in a good mood...no wait. He needs a dance partner. I forgot.

Annoying little baka.

And I though I trusted him

**A/N Ha another 'late' update. Yeah. Some of you people think that more than a day is late? Well I don't care because I have a life. But I still love to write. And school is coming up soon so prepare for a little later updates. Like two to three days. I know it's hard isn't it. Anyways, I made a pretty long chapter for that. So please review. I know. Neji is still a bastard but I know exactly what I'm going to do to help his little disease. Have no fear. lol. Again. Please review:)**


	12. Care?

~*~*~*~*Dance Partners*~*~*~*~

A NejiTen fanfic

Neji's P.O.V.

Boredly, I traced my fingers along the headboard. I couldn't believe Tenten. She had the nerve to come inside _**my **_house and confront me. Who the hell does she think she is? I really honestly didn't know because she's not given up on me yet. Most girls do. But not her. And that annoys me...immensely.

Trying to comprehend her mind was way difficult. One minute she'll be on a rant, and the next her eyes get soft and she has sympathy for me. I really didn't know what to do. She's way too complicated. I don't even know why I bother trying to understand.

Sighing, I slowly rose from my behind and sauntered to the other side of the room. I wasn't being lazy really. Just bored.

I yanked open the drawer on my desk and looked at the mess inside. Secretly, I kept it messy there, even though everyone thought I was a total neat freak and I wasn't.

My eyes narrowed, when my hands that were digging through there, touched a cold metal. I knew what it was. It was the only picture frame that existed in my room. Feeling my stomach churn, I picked through the pile and pulled it out carefully, finally staring at the image.

It was my father and I.

My heart swelled up. It was as if I could **_feel _**it being compressed.

Hizashi was grinning widely, one hand clasped on my shoulder. My weak four year old shoulder.

I also smiled at the camera man sweetly. So innocent. Not knowing what lay ahead in the future.

There was another pain in my chest, as I bowed my head forward, squeezing my eyes shut. I couldn't do it anymore. This stupid picture was ruling my life. Everytime I look at my father it felt as if it were my fault. But yet again the main branches fault. It was all so confusing.

I dropped the picture abruptly when there was a knock at the door.

"N-Neji?" I knew that stuttering from anywhere. Hinata.

Though she was a member of the main branch, I've learned to accept that it is not her fault and she cannot change which side she was born into.

I shuffled to the door and opening it slowly.

"Yes, Hinata-sama," I answered, it came out coldly but I had not meant it to be **_that _**harsh.

"Um, can I come in?" the small girl asked.

I shut my eyes. Might as well. What harm can **_she _**do?

"Yes," I stepped aside and let her into my room, then took a seat on my bed. It was a natural habit that I did whenever a guest would come into my room.

"I-I would like to t-talk to you about something," Hinata stammered, shifting uncomfortably.

"And that would be?" I asked her, trying not to sound uninterested.

"Tenten," she remarked, almost guiltily.

I pierced my lips into a fine line. She just _**had **_to come into the conversation.

"What about her?" I inquired, trying as hard as possible to not lose my temper.

"She's very upset," Hinata replied, looking downward.

"I suppose so," I answered, taking another breath. This conversation was **_really _**getting on my nerves. I hated talking about Tenten. It reminded me of her ability to resist. Most of my dance partners have given up on me. Not that I wanted Tenten to, leaving me without a partner, but it makes me feel that she was trying harder than I was.

"She just doesn't understand you," Hinata explained, her eyes drifting everywhere around the room except on Neji.

"Are you asking me to forgive her?" I demanded questioningly.

"N-No, of course not," Hinata immediately replied.

I gritted my teeth.

"Then what are you proposing?" I interrogated.

"Th-that you apologize," Hinata corrected herself.

My eyes narrowed. Apologize? To **_her_**? Absolutely absurd. Never. Why should I? She's the one who barged into my house. There's no reason. She got herself into this. Tenten could've just stayed home, but she came here, on her own decision.

"Why should I?" I grumbled.

Hinata smiled sheepishly. "You kind of ran her into a wall,"

I raised an eyebrow. How does she know about that?

"And you know that **_how_**?" I asked icily.

Hinata blushed. "I followed her out the house and heard her ranting o-on,"

I scoffed. "Typical,"

Hinata fumbled with her thumbs. "Please?" She asked.

I sighed. "What do you suppose it would do?"

Hinata smiled innocently. "It will improve your relationship,"

I snarled. "I don't **_care _**about my relationship with her,"

Hinata cringed. She narrowed her eyes.

"How can you not?" She demanded softly. "You saved her life,"

I rolled my eyes. "If I didn't who else would I dance with?" I made the question sound obvious.

Hinata gasped. "You wouldn't care if she died?"

Hmm. Do I **_really _**need to ponder over this.

"Well not-" I was cut off by my cousin, which took me by surprise. Normally she was polite and patient.

"Did you ever think other people cared outside this family when Hizashi died?" She inquired, but covered her mouth.

Alright. She **_just _**pushed it. How could she say something so disgraceful.

"How **_dare _**you," I hissed. "Do you even know what you're saying,"

Hinata's knees were knobbly. "Wh-what I'm trying to say is that other people will care if Tenten dies," she squeaked.

Yeah I **_know _**that. The question remains. Do I? Honestly I didn't know the answer. I hadn't really taken that much of a liking to Tenten, but she's the only girl who doesn't drool all over me besides anyone in my family (A.K.A. Hinata). That's a plus. But she's stubborn. Just like most woman. She doesn't like to admit she's wrong. She can't let anyone touch her that she doesn't trust (partly I don't blame her considering she's a **girl**_) _But I'm her dance partner. She shouldn't be so foolish.

I didn't answer Hinata.

"Please," the girl begged.

I sighed. "Why would you like me to?" I asked.

"B-because she's my friend and you hurt her," Hinata remarked. "And not just physically but emotionally,"

I scoffed. "She's too thin skinned,"

Hinata's eyes softened. "She's also a **_girl _**Neji,"

I didn't know that.

"And?"

Hinata blushed. "Estrogen,"

"I know what the girl hormone is," I snapped.

Hinata looked up bravely. "Then you should know that she's not happy,"

Really?

"So you would like me to apologize?" I questioned.

Hinata nodded.

I shut my eyes, thinking deeply. "Will you leave me alone if I do?"

"Y-yes," Hinata answered.

"Whatever," I retorted. "Tell Hiashi I'm going out,"

"Where?" Hinata asked.

"Where do you think?" I snapped, furiously.

"Oh," Hinata replied.

* * *

Reluctantly, I shuffled down the streets, hands stuffed into my pockets.

Great. I couldn't believe I was doing this. Really, I think I'm insane. I seriously am. It's one thing to apologize it's another to apologize to **_Tenten._** God this wasn't going to have a good outcome. When she answers the door she's probably going to be throwing things at me. How troublesome.

I tried to ignore the annoying people who stared at me with awe.

"**_Hey_**...Neji-kun,"

I tried to shut out Ami's irritating face, but she just continued.

"Where are you going?" Her voice was extremely shrill making it almost unbearable.

I gritted my teeth. "Go away," I growled

"But Neji-"

"Leave," I grunted. "You're annoying,"

Ami sniffled. "You're no fun,"

"Good," I growled.

"NEJI!" She called annoyingly as I left her in the middle of the street.

_Hopefully she gets run over._

**Yeah. She _is _annoying.**

_What do you want?!_

**Jeez. Everyone hates inners.**

_...I wonder why._

**Well it's simply-**

_Don't bother explaining you pest._

**God you're stubborn.**

_Leave._

**Hm. You're going to Tenten's.**

_What of it?_

**Planning on hooking up?**

_Never. I don't believe in boyfriend and girlfriend. Pointless things relationships are. They only distract you of your **true **goals._

**Man are you deep,**

_Thanks for the compliment._

**No problem. **

_You **really **don't know what sarcasm is do you?_

**Yeah I do.**

_Then why do-_

**I like to bother you.**

_I've noticed that._

**So what're are you gonna say to Tenten.**

_Haven't figured that out yet._

**Do you even _like _her.**

_No._

**Not even as a friend.**

_Put it this way. I don't **not **like her. Even if she _**is **_really annoying._

**What do you have against her?**

_Nothing in particular._

**You're confusing.**

_So are you._

**Yeah but I understand myself.**

_Hn._

**Hn.**

_Go Away._

**Fine.**

Tenten's house came into full view. If you're asking how I know where she lives, I had to get Hinata remember? Yeah that took forever. I had to knock on everyone's doors asking if there was a Tenten there. Thank god someone knew her and eventually pointed me int the right direction (it took them forever to convince them I wasn't a rapist).

Sighing, I walked up the porch steps and stopped at the girls door.

**Prepare yourself for flying things.**

_Quiet._

**Just saying.**

I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath.

Then I knocked.

* * *

Tenten's P.O.V.

I sat on my bed, clutching my stomach. It was aching terribly and I had no idea why.

I didn't need to go to the bathroom, I didn't have my period, and I haven't been kicked there. So what the hell was wrong?!

Suddenly I felt a liquid rise up in the back of my throat.

CRAP! SHIT! NO!

Springing up from my bed, I darted into the bathroom, ignoring the repeating knocking on the door.

My eyes wide, I leaned over the toilet, hurling my stomach out.

Tears started to form, not because I was crying though. Because the pressure of my self pushing.

I gasped trying breath but more fluid rose up, not allowing me. Soon the taste of puke has engulfed mouth while I threw up my guts.

Suddenly there was a warm hand rubbing the bare part of my back.

I clutched the toilet in surprised, but didn't stop puking.

Who was it? My mother and father weren't home.

Still trying to breath, I shut my mouth, but it unpried as I spit out the last of my guts.

The hand slowly left my back and I shakily grabbed a piece of toilet paper, wiping my mouth clean.

Breathing heavily, I glanced over my shoulder and gaped. Neji stood staring at me, arms crossed.

"H-How did you get in?" I asked.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "The door was unlocked,"

"You just came in?" I demanded furiously.

"I was following the disturbing sounds," Neji remarked, still keeping his eyebrow arched.

"Oh," I replied embarrassed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hinata told me to apologize," Neji informed me.

"Well I don't accept," I interrupted. "Hinata had to tell you,"

Neji shrugged. "Whatever,"

Anger boiled and I stood up furiously. "Know what? What's wrong with you? You don't care about anything. You don't believe in trust, you didn't care if I was saved or not, you can't-"

Neji cut off my new rant. "I don't regret saving you," he said coldly.

"Should I be overwhelmed?' I questioned breathlessly.

"I don't know," Neji tapped his fingers. "Should you?"

I sighed. "I don't know,"

"So do you accept the apology?' Neji asked boredly.

I pondered over this. "I'll think about it," I finally decided.

"Whatever," Neji retorted, leaving me in the bathroom. "You'll be fine alone?'

My heart swelled. Did Neji care? Did he? Did he just ask if I'll be okay alone?

"Y-Yeah,"

"Hn," Neji remarked. "Are you sick?" One hand was on the door and he was already out of sight, but still in the hallway.

"I don't know," I answered.

"Don't kill yourself,"

"Yeah thanks," I replied.

Hmph. What makes him think that I would kill myself.

Sitting back down by the toilet, I sat in deep thought.

Did Neji care? Did his heart feel? He's stone. No. But he's still human. So...did he care?

**A/N I know I updated kind of late but I'm at my dads and he had me working on softball today and yesterday. Sorry peeps. And I have to got to sleep because I must get adjusted to going to bed earlier cause school is gonna start like...tomorrow. Yeah. It's twelve you technically it starts tomorrow. And normally I don't go to sleep this late on a school night so...you get it. Thanks reading and please review:)**


	13. Does he?

~*~*~*~*Dance Partners*~*~*~*~

A NejiTen fanfic

Neji's P.O.V.

I left Tenten's house, my hands stuffed in my pockets once more. I couldn't believe what I had done. Despite going over there, it seemed that I technically _**comforted **_her. *Shivers*

**That was nice of you.**

_Huh?_

**You've got a soft spot.**

_In your dreams._

**Ha. Don't pretend I didn't see that.**

_See what?_

**You _cared _if she was alone.**

_And._

**You CARED!**

_Sure._

**You didn't want to leave her.**

_How do you know that._

**I'm you technically.**

_If she **was **my friend I would've of cared._

**Why isn't she your friend?**

_Why would she be?_

**She's your fricken dance partner.**

_So._

**You've never drop her.**

_Have I dropped **anyone**?_

**Yes.**

_...they were annoying._

**Tenten's the only one you haven't dropped on _purpose._**

_I've never dropped anyone accidentally._

**I know. Exactly.**

_Whatever. You're talking nonsense._

**You touched her.**

_She was throwing up._

**Yeah. So you cared if she got all her guts in her toilet. So you _comforted _her.**

_I did not._

**Say whatever you want.**

_Hn. I will._

**I can hn too.**

_And?_

**And you're not cool.**

_Shut up._

**STOP DENYING YOU LIKE TENTEN!**

_...Um. I really don't like her._

***sniff sniff* Not even as a friend?**

_No. But not as an enemy._

**You made sure to get that last part out quickly.**

_What the hell does that mean?_

**Nothing.**

_You sure seemed to get **that **part out quickly._

**So.**

_Never mind. Leave me alone._

**Yeah sure.**

I looked up at a familiar Ramon Shop...seeing a familiar person. Naruto.

The blonde waved at me frantically. I shook my head at his stupidity and sauntered over.

"Hey, Neji!" Naruto cried loudly.

"Don't speak so loud," I grumbled.

Naruto stuck out his tongue. "What's always with you Neji,"

I ignored the ignorant boy and shut my eyes close.

"So what's the deal with Tenten?" Naruto demanded annoyingly.

_Shut the hell up._

"What about her?" I asked icily.

"Why are you so mean to her?" Naruto questioned, slurping up his Ramon rudely.

"I'm not mean," I answered simply.

Naruto coughed on his food, making me flinch in annoyance.

"You're joking right?' he asked. "Like seriously,"

"No," I replied, gritting my teeth.

Naruto snickered. "You don't notice the obvious do you?" He asked.

I narrowed my eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about.

Naruto laughed once more. "Dude, you act like she's a disease,"

A hint of guilt pricked my skin, but I quickly shook off that ridiculous feeling.

I sighed, and stared at Naruto in the eyes. "_**A,**_" I hissed. "Don't call me dude, and B, I don't act like she's a _**disease**_,"

"Fine," Naruto gave up. "You act like she's an infection,"

"No I don't,"

"Yes you do,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"Cut this crap. I'm not gonna argue with you," I groaned getting up.

"Eh where're ya going?" Naruto demanded, watching me leave.

"Away," I remarked. Back home.

"You gonna see Tenten?" Naruto asked.

"Already did," I answered.

"Huh?"

I ignored the idiot once more. God was he stupid.

"What happening?" Naruto inquired.

I looked behind me. "Nothing of _**your **_concern."

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed. "I'd _**hate **_to be Tenten. You're so difficult...and mean,"

Yeah. I've heard **_that _**one before. I don't care if people think I'm mean. I need to focus on my career goals, become the most successful performer, therefore getting paid a maximum wage, leading to a powerful life above all failures like Tenten.

**How the hell could you fuckin say that?!**

_What?_

**Tenten is nowhere near a failure.**

_Not **failure **failure._

**What's you problem?**

_Nothing._

**You have a major emotion problem.**

_And._

**You need to learn to love**.

_I **did. **Then the person loved died._

**You could protect Tenten.**

_Who said I want to love her?_

**She's close to you even if you don't know it.**

_Hn._

**You _do _care.**

_I do?_

**God. Hell yeah.**

_I don't think so you annoying brat._

**Yeah, I'm you smart one.**

_No you're not. _

**What?**

_I don't have silly feelings like you._

**Is that what you call them, bastard?**

_Who are you...Tenten?_

**What do you have against her?**

_I don't know what you're talking about._

**Why do you hate her? Is it that hard of a question?  
**

_I dislike her because she doesn't give up?_

**Is that a bad thing? And what doesn't she give up on?**

_...Me._

**...Still. How is that bad?**

_Because I don't believe in relationships. That **includes **friendship._

**The why did you ask her if she would be okay alone?**

_I DON'T KNOW! IT JUST **CAME **OUT!_

**Calm down.**

_Fuck no. I'm pissed._

**For an emotionless bastard, you're good at getting pissed.**

**_Tenten_**_ is pissing me off._

**Why?**

_Because she won't give shit up._

**Persistence is good.**

I growled, swinging the door of the Hyuuga Household open.

_Leave me alone._

**Fine. I'll let you sulk.**

_Good._

"Neji-nii-san," Hinata acknowledged following me.

"Hinata," I mumbled quietly by my door. "Leave me alone,"

"Wh-what happened?" Hinata stammered.

"Tenten's sick," I explained.

"I-is she alright?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, she just threw up," I remarked through gritted teeth, my mind begging her to go away.

"Are her parents home?" Hinata questioned, worriedly.

I paused. "Well no but-"

"Wh-why did you leave her?' Hinata "weakly" demanded.

"She seemed fine," I answered about to shut my door.

Hinata wanted to say more but she finally squeaked.

I raised an eyebrow at my cousin.

"Please be nice to her, next time," she murmured.

"I _**was **_nice,"I grumbled.

Hinata smiled slightly, walking away, but turning to me.

"Nic_**er**_," she corrected.

I scowled, slamming my door shut. I didn't need to be nice to **_anyone_**.

* * *

Tenten' s P.O.V.

**He did.**

_Did not._

**Did.**

_Didn't._

**Did.**

_Didn't._

**Did,**

_Didn't._

**Did.**

_No. He. Didn't._

**Then why would he ask? Huh?!**

_Because Hinata **told **him to come over._

**She didn't tell him to ask you. She didn't know you were sick.**

_How do **you **know she's not psychic?_

**...Don't ever speak again.**

_What? She could be._

**Is that even possible.**

_...I don't really know._

**Ha. See?**

_Whatever. Shut up._

**Number...8?**

_...Do you **have **a life?_

**Technically I'm not living. I'm you. So you just asked yourself if you had a life.**

_Hmph. **Could **_care less.

**Yeah you humph away.**

_You did it wrong._

_**Hmph**_...**could care less.**

_Don't copy me._

**Just did,**

_Well suck it cuz-_

**Getting off topic!**

_Good._

**Neji cared.**

_I'm sure._

**I really think he did.**

_Impossible._

**Why don't you want to believe it?**

_It's out of the question._

**But it really _isn't _impossible.**

_Next to._

**But not.**

_So. What hope does that give me?_

**Some?**

_Yeah some. You're funny._

**C'mon. You know he has a heart.**

_..._

**It was just taken away when his father was murdered.**

_I **know **that._

**Then why don't you want to help him?**

_I don't think it's possible._

**There you go again with your possibilities.**

_"Cambells, chicken noodle soup, possibilities"_

**Don't sing.**

_Sorry._

**As I was saying. How could you think that? By not helping him you're being extremely selfish.**

_What?!_

**You heard what I said.**

_But he's mean to me!_

**Get over it and show him he can care because he did back there.**

_Whatever I'll **think **about it. No guarantees. The only reason I'm doing this is because you won't stop bugging me about it._

**Yeah yeah sure.**

_Got it._

**Yep.**

_Positive?_

**Yeah.**

_So I'm **not **doing this for him._

**...I doubt that.**

_What did you say?_

**A/N Sorry guys for having such a late update. School just started and they've already piled on the homework. God. So terrible. And this is a short chapter too so I'm also sorry about that. But on the bright side it was my birthday two days ago. I know my brothers and mine are _so _close together. It's kinda annoying because my mom still has his "decorations" as I should say up, when my birthday arrives. approx. 7 days later. So thanks for reading and please please please review (without telling me too much crap about the late update).**


	14. Preliminaries?

~*~*~*~*Dance Partners*~*~*~*~

A NejiTen fanfic

Tenten's P.O.V.

"Up down, up down, up down..."

Tsunade continued to chant while we did our jumping jacks for warm-ups with the Moonstones.

After about one twenty six I started to feel a little bead of sweat trickle down the side of my neck.

_Crap._

I was about to wipe it when Tsunade stopped, and started to roll her head around.

_We're starting our stretching already?_

Tsunade normally started the stretch routine after about three hundred jumping jacks and seventy high knees. She was acting really strange today.

I shrugged, leaning my head from side to side, rolling my shoulders after.

By now, I'd gotten used to the warm-up. It was _**way **_more intense then the one from my last dance school. I mean, before we did the same stretches, basically I should say, but we never did the jumping jacks and high knees. Sometimes when Tsunade was feeling extra "pumped" she had us do high skips, jogs in place, jump claps, and etc.

Tsunade finished the stretching routine early also. What was with her?

Sighing, I rolled my head around one more time to stretch out more while Tsunade walked to the stereo.

"You guys okay without walking through this first?" She asked.

We nodded.

Okay. It's official. Tsunade's going crazy. Yup.

I took my position, in the first line.

_Hold two three fours five seven eight._

The music started and I did two shennays to the right, pose five, pose six, pose seven, pose eight. Those were just the counts, not the number of poses. Shenney left two times, same four poses except opposite direction. Lines one and three turned right first, lines two and four turned left first. It was confusing because we were in a formation towards the back so the lines weren't even but it wasn't complete lines.

Finally it came to the chorus.

"Now she does it like this, will you do it like that, if she touches like this will you touch her right back..."

Chasse, ball change, right pivot, jump clap, jump clap, right pivot, step out and out...

I continued throughout the dance and continued to the second verse.

"Your lips tremble but your eyes are in a straight stare..."

I did four jazz walks and let Neji spin me around, pushing me outwards and I passed Sakura.

I tried to ignore the tension between my dance partner and I as we touched but it sent shivers through my spine. DID HE CARE?! Cough cough...sorry.

Getting to the bridge, I kicked my right foot out and crossed my arms, extended outward though, in front of me. I then hopped and cross my foot in front of me, my arms now at my side and continued to dance until the chorus came again.

"Now she does it like this, will you do it like that, if she touches like this will you touch her right back..."

Chasse, ball change, right pivot, jump clap, jump clap, right pivot, step out and out...

There were a couple repeats and now we were on the last singing of the:

"Shake shake shake shake uh shake it," it made an ending noise.

I was standing behind Neji who was kneeling, his arms crossed over his chest, smirking, my arms in a high V, everyone else surrounding us.

The chorus finished then came the next part.

"I saw you dancing and I couldn't get you off my mind..."

I stepped towards the side, and slid a line back in a line change, then swerved my arms in a circular motion, down to the right first, pushing my hips that way, then to the left, my hips following, my arms swung around over my head and to the right of my body pointing upwards, my hips that way also.

"I could tell her you could tell her that I was takin' my time..."

I did the opposite, moving forward and starting my arms upward, but with the same motion moving downwards.

...

Feeling more sweat bead down my head I knew the chorus was coming up again, one last time.

"Me on so I can turn off the lights..."

I chassed, stepped, and leaped, along with other people in all directions to create a formation.

"Now she does it like this will you do it like that, now she touches like this will you touch her right back..."

Chasse, ball change, right pivot, jump clap, jump clap, right pivot, step out and out...

The end was coming near after several repeats of shake its.

"Shake shake shake shake uh shake it," there was an ending noise and on that last note, I thrust my arms in a high v, standing behind Neji, who was kneeling in front of me, his arms crossed over his chest, smirking. I beamed, smiling widely, everyone surrounding us.

Tsunade clasped her hands together, smirking also.

"Nice," She commented. "Especially without the practice,"

We waited eight counts before moving into a clean position, turning and running to the side of the room (practicing our exit).

All of us walked back.

"Again," Tsunade announced.

We moaned, slumping back into our beginning formation.

* * *

Sweat beaded down my forehead. I leaned back onto the mirror, while other people exited.

Finally I got up, about to leave but Tsunade put her hand on my stomach, pulling me back.

"Hm?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Stay here with Neji," Tsunade ordered. "I'll be right back,"

"Hn," Neji leaned against a wall, closing his eyes.

Seeing he wasn't watching I stuck my tongue out.

"Ha, you're funny," He mumbled.

I gasped. "How the hell did you see?" I demanded.

"Good eyesight," Neji remarked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah good eye sight. You eyelids were fricken closed,"

"No they weren't," He replied simply.

"Whatever," I grumbled, slumping on the ground, leaning against the mirror.

"So were you sick?" Neji asked.

"Huh?"

He arched an eyebrow.

"You threw up," He reminded me coldly.

"Oh yeah," I answered.

**HE CARED AGAIN!**

_Shut up! I'm having a conversation._

**:P**

"And?"

"Oh erm no," I quickly replied feeling mentally ill.

"Hn,"

Typical. It's Neji. But he cared. Hehe. He's got a heart. Sort of. Maybe. Slightly. Possibly. By a chance. No.

Neji's too much of a stoic bastard.

Tsunade entered the room.

"Alright I've got the schedule," She said, looking down. "The preliminaries are this weekend,"

"THIS WEEKEND?!" I cried. "AND SINCE WHEN WERE THERE PRELIMINARIES?!"

Tsunade chuckled. "How do you think you get into the competition.

I sniffed. "I'm cute,"

Neji scoffed.

"Jo-king," I broke the word in two.

Neji ignored me.

"So be ready," Tsunade advised. "They're kind of sloppy,"

"Sloppy?" I wondered aloud.

"Jiraiya is the judge,"

"Who?" I asked.

"Jiraiya," The woman repeated. "Be careful around him. Especially in your costume."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" I demanded, watching Tsunade open the door.

The woman smirked. "You'll see..."

My face turned pale.

_Great._

**A/N Sorry for a really short chapter and a really late update. You know school, homework. Yeah you get it. Anyways I was kind of out of it when I began writing but I had to go to dance, my partner lessons. And the kid I'm with, his name's Zach. He's cool and he's not a bastard, but he dropped me! I was like WTH actually I really said, "ow," His stupid mind was out in space. So that kind of got me back into dance writing mode for some reason because I though Tenten always getting scared Neji was gonna drop her. It actually doesn't hurt that bad. But yeah....so review. Be nice. I'm struggling to update. Thanks for reading!  
**


	15. Prepreliminary Nightmares

~*~*~*~*Dance Partners*~*~*~*~

A NejiTen fanfic

Tenten's P.O.V.

I fidgeted in the towel. The shower had gone cold so I got out early and now was more nervous than ever.

_It's only preliminaries. _I thought trying to get a hold of myself. Oh god. Preliminaries. What if I mess up. Neji's gonna be pissed.

My legs shook under the towel.

_Breath. _I reminded myself.

"Tenten," Hannah called from the other side of the door. "If you don't hurry you're going to be late,"

"Yeah, yeah," I answered, grumbling and changing into my costume that lay motionless on the floor.

"Great," I muttered, slipping into the slutty uniform. "I'm gonna look skanky."

I ignored my hatred feeling towards the outfit and tiptoed out of the bathroom.

"Don't forget food!" My mother called, as I ran out the door.

I turned towards her at the last instant and caught the toast she tossed me, thanking her quietly, then rushed down the street.

Why isn't my mom giving me a ride? Her work is more important than me apparently. Yeah. I know.

I could feel sweat trickle down my neck. I inwardly moaned at the fricken heat as I hustled down the street.

Just as I sped faster, a car stopped abruptly behind me.

"S-Sorry," I stuttered, holding out my hands. "I didn't m-mean to-"

I stopped dead in my own words, a set of pale eyes caught mine.

Biting my lip, I forced myself to stare into the passengers seat and examine it thoroughly.

I gulped. _**He **_was right there.

The man in the front rolled down the window. "Need a ride miss?" He asked.

My knees shook. "U-Uh..."

Neji nodded.

My heart stopped. He...nodded?

"Y-yes. Th-thank you,"

"Where to?" He asked.

"Konoha Dance Studio," I answered, getting into the backseat.

The driver chuckled. "That's where I'm going, dropping Neji off,"

I laughed lightly. "He's my dance partner,"

"Tenten I presume?"

"Yeah," I remarked.

"Alrighty,"

I sat uncomfortably in the backseat while he drove to the studio. There was definitely an awkward silence and I was glad that we arrived in less than ten minutes.

"Thanks," I said once again, getting out of the car, followed by Neji.

As the car drove away I asked, "Why'd you let me do that?"

Neji raised an eyebrow. "I'm not that mean," he replied.

I shrugged. "Let's go," But he was already gone.

I skipped after him into the building, slinging my bag over my shoulder.

Tsunade waited for me in room 1.

"Tenten,' she acknowledged, then smirked. "Time for makeup."

I gulped. _Oh no._

**Yes yes yes!**

_...No. Just no, Don't ever speak again._

**Don't you mean think?**

_Stop it you're confusing me._

**You confuse me.**

_Okay. I'm getting out of it go away!_

**Fine.**

I wanted to back away from the woman but my feet were planted.

Tsunade inched closer with the expensive makeup kit.

"Why doesn't Neji wear any makeup?" I complained, backing into the wall.

"We've done that over the years," Tsunade admitted. "But it makes guys look gay,"

I snickered. "Too late for that,"

Neji held up his fist and was about to beat me to a bloody pulp but Tsunade pushed him up.

"Don't even think about it,"

"Hn,"

I smirked but it was wiped away when Tsunade pulled out a chair and forced me into it.

Stubbornly I sat, scrunching my face.

"Don't do that," the blonde ordered taking out the foundation.

Finally I relaxed my face, letting her apply the makeup.

Tsunade now grabbed the eye liner.

"NOO!" I cried, ducking.

She grabbed my face. "Stay...still," the woman was definitely frustrated.

Clenching my fist, I stopped moving my head.

As she applied it my eyes started to water.

"I though you'd danced before," Tsunade groaned, wiping away the smudges.

"I have. I _**hate **_makeup," I growled.

"Obviously," Tsunade answered, taking out the blush.

"Hmph," I responded.

Neji watched quietly in the corner, wearing his normal costume.

Tsunade added lip liner, lip _**stick**_, mascara, lots of eye shadow, concealer and all this other crap that made me look like a doll.

"We're going to get to the place, warm up, stretch, reapply makeup, go backstage, get on, perform, get off, leave," Tsunade announced.

"Actually, _**we're **_going to perform. Not you," I corrected.

Tsunade sweat dropped. "You get it,"

"Yeah I do,"

"Aight, let's go. My car."

* * *

I'd never been in Tsunade's car but it is kawai. Stretch hummer. Aww yeah...

I rolled down the window and nodded my head, forgetting all the makeup. A convertible pulled up next to us at the stop light. A bunch of boys winked at me.

"Eek!"

I rolled up the window and clutched Neji's arm for dear life.

He raised an eyebrow.

I chuckled lightly, immediately letting go and rambled.

"The boys...winked....attack...slutty costume...you know?"

He crossed his arms and for a moment I saw the corners of his mouth twitch in amusement.

"Really?" he asked.

He's really having fun with this.

"Hmph," I said stubbornly, glancing out the window. They were still there waving.

"GAK!" I cried, falling on the floor, wrapping my arms around Neji's ankles.

"Don't rape me, don't rape me, don't-" I looked up at Neji.

His lips were now twitching noticeably.

"How's the ground?" he questioned.

I stiffly got up, sitting farther away from the window and stuck my nose up. "Excellent,"

Tsunade smirked from the front.

"Almost there,"

* * *

"Nice," the blonde commented as we went through the dance. "You're certain to get past the preliminaries."

"Thanks," I beamed.

"Hn,"

I nudged him. "A _**little **_more confidence than that,"

"_**Thank **_you," Neji corrected himself.

_Ha there...wait did he just listen to me._

"Neji?"

"What do you want?" He asked.

"N-Never mind,"

He didn't answer but continued to have a straight stare.

"Tenten," Tsunade ordered. "Change into your competition shoes,"

"Where are they?" I asked her.

"Dressing room," She replied.

"Gee thanks," I grumbled, strutting in the opposite direction.

**Neji's being so nice to you.**

_I'd hardly say that._

**He didn't push you away when you grabbed his arm.**

_..._

**Or his ankles.**

_...So._

**You like him.**

_No I don''t._

**Yes you do.**

_He's mean._

**So.**

_I don't fall in love with bastards._

**You will.**

_No I won't._

**Just wait.**

_Kay. I will. _

**It'll happen eventually.**

_I doubt it._

**Eventually.**

_Sure._

**You just wait.**

_You already said that._

**Fine.**

I picked up my shoes in the dressing room and slipped them over my feet. They were really nice. That's why they were only made for competition dates. Thank god I didn't have to break them in. I'd be bleeding all over the stage. What a sight.

Sighing, I opened the door and headed out.

I suddenly ran into something hard.

Rubbing my head I stared upward.

"Hey babe," It was him and the others.

Shit.

**(Warning: Future content is not appropriate for children. Includes adult content and adult language. If you read my last story and did _not _like chapter seven then I suggest not reading this. Others, read ahead.)  
**

"Um, excuse but I have to go," I said trying to push past him.

Someone grabbed my shoulders from behind me. "Ehh we just want to play," He said.

Another one came from my right. "Yeah, what's the rush?"

"Um well I need to get on stage," I rambled.

"Stay with us," another said.

"Yeah, we'll make you happy," one added.

My knees trembled.

"C'mon bitch," the guy in front of me said.

I tried to step back but ran into the dude behind me, who grabbed me by the waist.

"Please let go," I begged.

He tugged playfully at my top, stroking his other fingers across my waist, sending shivers up my spine.

Another guy cupped my face.

"But you're so pretty," he protested.

"N-no," I stammered.

"Dammit, c'mon girl," another said squeezing my thigh.

I squeaked. "Don't do that,"

"Why not?" One demanded. He slowly licked my neck, his tongue brushing across it.

I squeezed my eyes shut.

_Not happening. Not happening. Not happening._

The one who had his arms around my waist had his hands snake up to my chest.

Inside, my body panicked, it froze completely.

"P-p-p-p-p" I couldn't speak.

Then something broke into my thoughts.

"What the fuck are you doing?" a deep voice growled.

The one licking me, pulled in his tongue, dressing me in slobber.

"What does it look like?" He asked.

"Spending time with my girl," one said biting my thigh.

"That's my partner," the person said.

My heart leapt out of my chest. _**Neji**_.

"So."

"Leave her alone," Neji ordered, clenching his fists.

"No. Make me."

I looked at Neji, pleadingly.

He saw the fear in my eyes, stared at my knees trembling, and my terrified expression. For the slightest instant, I thought I saw his eyes soften.

It when away in less than a split second and I thought it was only my imagination.

Neji sighed, raising his fist.

"Fine,"

He first snatched the one with his hands all over my chest and chucked him into a wall, then grabbed the on by thigh, punching him square in the jaw.

Some of the others ran, one tried to fight back, failing epically.

Once they were gone, I collapsed to my knees, my head falling into Neji's chest sobbing.

"Th-they were g-going-" I clutched his shirt.

I wrapped my arms around him.

"If you keep crying you're going to smear your makeup," Neji advised blankly.

My lips trembled. "N-Neji,"

He looked down at me, but didn't pull away.

"Why'd you save me?"

He didn't answer.

I squeezed tighter, hoping he would hug back but he didn't. Finally all my weight collapsed and surprisingly, he caught me.

We stayed for about thirty seconds until Neji pulled me up.

"Come on. You need to fix your makeup,"

"Y-Yeah," I agreed, shakily still leaning on him.

* * *

I finished added the touches of my makeup.

"HURRY UP!" Tsunade called.

"YEAH!" I answered, running out of the dressing room.

Neji waited for me.

"I'll be back stage," Tsunade informed us.

"We are backstage,"

"Back back stage,"

"Right," I answered, watching her leave. The stage was in front of us.

Neji looked at me with slight concern. "Are you going to be alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Sure?" He asked.

I ignored his sudden concern. "Yeah,"

He nodded before heading out to the other side of the stage.

I breathed in nervously. "Let's do this,"

**A/N I'm evil. I updated waay late. Sorry about that. But it's harder to write during the school year. Sorry about the adult content but it _was _necessary to build relationship and add nejiten to the story. I know there's always some form of rape in my stories (lol) but it connects the friendships between two people. That sounded cheesy. Anyways in my other story I had it waaaay worse than that and people were like...eww but cute at the end, so I toned it down a bit. And no I don't have a sick mind but that was needed into the story. Oh and another reason I'm evil is I left you with a cliffhanger and you guys don't get to see Jiraiya yet**. **I'm sorry I'm being so mean. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked the extra fluff in this chapter. Please review.**


	16. THE Preliminary Chemistry

~*~*~*~*Dance Partners*~*~*~*~

A NejiTen fanfic

Tenten's P.O.V.

I took in a deep breath and stared across the dark stage, waiting impatiently for the announcement. I knew it was coming. The names would blare through the microphone speakers like all the other dancers, but it was different now. That was other people. Not Neji and I. Those people have already got it over with...we haven't.

**Calm down it's just the preliminaries.**

_So?_

**So you shouldn't worry.**

_Why not?_

**Cuz', you've practiced tons and in that costume...I'm sure the judges'll make an exception if you mess up.**

_..._

**At least the _guys _will.**

_...Don't talk to me. I can't believe your mind it's like-_

"Tenten and Neji, to My Immortal from Konoha School of Dance!"

My legs trembled and Neji nodded across the stage.

_Shake off the fear, _I reminded myself. _This is just preliminaries._

**Hell yeah it is!**

_Shut up!_

**Whoops. Sorry.**

I paced onto the stage, making sure to keep graceful strides.

"WOOHOO!!!! YEAH!!! YOU GO GIRL!!!! YAHOO!!! SHOW YOUR STUFF!!!"

I ignored the white haired judge. I seriously though I was blushing so much, it was redder than my blush.

Neji knelt before me. I lifted my arms out and he hoisted me into the air by the waist.

I gazed down at him, pulling the edges of my lips into a smile.

Neji's face was serious, he gazed back at me and I remembered that smiling was not part of this after the intro.

Finally, the music started.

* * *

"When you'd cry I'd, wipe away all of your tears..."

Chasse step lep, step turn, push and jump.

The words played in my mind as I followed them, butterflies slowly easing their dancing in my stomach.

Neji twirled me and pushed me into my splits, leaping away after.

I moved over onto my stomach and then heaved myself onto my knees, then rolled to the back, pushing off my right foot which was crossed under my left, without using my arms.

As I got up, my arms rose above my head and slowly moved down again, I then did four pika turns, brushing against Neji.

I ran around him and leapt into the air (left leg leap).

Chasse to the left, ball change that leaps into three more pikas.

I was now was next to Neji, and slowly danced around him.

"I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone...and though you're still with me. I've been a-lone all along!"

Now, I bent back into a bridge (otherwise known as back bend) and kicked over, once my right foot landed, I pushed into my left leg splits, therefore having my right leg go into the back.

Adrenaline had definitely rushed through me at the moment and though I was panting heavily, it felt as if I had all the energy in the world.

I rolled out of them and stood, then did one regular shennay, then three double shennays to Neji.

"When you'd cry I'd-"

Neji grabbed me by the waist just as I arrived, pushed me down slightly then lifted me into the air, my legs went into a center split, and then I landed perfectly, and Neji let go but I put my arms behind my back and Neji swept me under his legs and when I popped up behind him I wrapped my arms around his neck for two counts then parted.

I did to more double shennays to the right and grabbed Neji's hand letting him spin and hen danced off, pushing me to the left side of the stage where I went into another leap.

I did a jazz square and chassed to the side, Neji crossing in front of me, then I turned into him, he lifted my feet up from under me and carried me, spinning me around once, he let me down leisurely and I turned to face him. our hands pressed together (like high fives) . We slowly slid into our splits (my left leg, his right) our heads bowed down, hands still connected.

The crowd roared with excitement. I heaved in deep breaths, waiting one more count of eight and then got up slowly, parting the stage with Neji by my side, both of use walking "nicely".

Once we were off. Tsunade ran and jumped on me...literally.

"Oh my fricken god!" She cried.

I winced.

"WHERE THE HELL DID THE CHEMISTRY COME FROM?"

"What are you talking about?" I questioned, prying the blonde off of me.

"You two!" She exclaimed. "It looked like a story!"

I blushed, though you couldn't tell.

"Erm, cool," I commented.

Neji just stared blankly.

"Hey..."

I turned around and faced the white hair dude.

"Off my student Jiraiya," Tsunade order.

I turned and saw my teacher, nodding, then turned back facing...Neji?

I saw the back of his head. _Great view. Thanks Neji. Can you move now?  
_

I moved to the left to get a better view of the pervert. _Aww much better even if you didn't move Neji I- Hey! What the hell?! Neji! BUDDY MOVE!_

Furiously I tapped his back.

"Sorry," he muttered bitterly.

_**Thank **you._

But Jiraiya was already gone.

Thanks Neji.

**But he cared.**

**A/N Gosh sorry guys. Grandparents are over. Kinda hard to write. But we went out and got a desk for my dad's house so I can use it for my laptop. In fact I'm writing on it right now. I would continue but I have to make the "orderves" as my grandma calls appetizers. So I cut this one short. Sorry for _another _late update but yeah. School isn't fun. YANKEES MADE THE PLAYOFFS! Sorry. I'm a huge Yankee fan. Thanks for reading please review:)  
**


	17. Getting a ride

~*~*~*~*Dance Partners*~*~*~*~

A NejiTen fanfic

Tenten's P.O.V.

I laid back in bed motionlessly.

Sleep wasn't coming over me. It probably shouldn't either. It was only three in the afternoon but I was totally wiped from the preliminaries.

My arms are were crossed over my chest as I sighed.

Suddenly the phone rang.

I groaned lazily, reaching over and pressing the button slightly annoyed.

"HEYY!" A voice greeted.

I sweat dropped. Ino.

"Yeah?" I questioned, concealing my not willingness to talk to her.

"Guess what?" Ino asked me.

"Hm?" I asked rather boredly.

"Just guess what we're going to do," Ino cackled.

I sighed. Ino _**was **_rather strange at times. Part of me was frightened of her little blonde like mind.

"I don't know," I admitted. Ino was hard to guess with.

"WE"RE HAVING A SLEEPOVER!!" Ino cried.

I winced, tipping my ear to the side in pain.

God. I think I'm deaf now.

"We are?" I asked, my tone low.

"Yaaa!" Ino remarked.

I sighed. "I don't even want to," I complained.

Ino sniffed. "B-But,"

"I'm tired," I moaned.

"Why?" Ino demanded.

"Moonstones don't do preliminaries," I grumbled. "Dance partners do,"

Ino chuckled. "Yeah you might be tired after staying up late but you should just wait for the warm up routine Moonstones do before competitions,"

It was almost as if I could hear her smirk through the phone. Actually it was kinda predictable.

"Oh god," I moaned. "I'm scared,"

Ino cackled once more. "You should be..."

Awkward silence.

"So...you're coming right?" Her voice seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Huh?" I asked intelligently.

"_**Coming**_," Ino repeated.

I pondered. Well I wasn't going to be able to stay up late at all.

"I don't think-" Ino cut me off.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Her voice was dark for how high it normally.

"U-uh," I stuttered. _Damn Tenten! Don't stutter! _"Who's gonna be there?"

There was a pause.

"The usual gang," Ino remarked, amusement in her voice. She _**obviously **_knew what I was thinking about.

_Does the usual gang count Neji??_

**IT BETTER!**

I sweat dropped.

_Gee thanks._

"So?" Ino asked.

"Um," _Don't do it. You're going to regret it. You're tired. Neji's gonna be there. Not a good idea. Don't do it. _"Why not?"

_Fuck myself._

"YAYY!!" Ino cheered. "I gotta tell the girls,"

I sighed. This might possibly conflict pain to me.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want a ride?" Hannah repeated for the what...sixth time?

"I'm fine," I groaned. "My friend's, friend's, brother is picking us up,"

Hannah's eye twitch. "O-okay,"

I probably shouldn't have told her that. Man she looks pissed.

Hannah's face twisted. "Do you even know him?" Her teeth were clenched.

I rubbed the back of my head. "Well I know the friend's friend?"

Inside, I mentally slapped myself for that.

"I don't think-"

"Oh look there they are!" I cried, sprinting out of the room, my bag slung over my shoulder.

I felt a little bad leaving Hannah there, with her only knowing that my friends, friends, brother was picking me up.

The door shut behind me with a click. I looked up into an SUV. My head cocked itself to the side and I squinted. _Sasuke can't drive. He's only fourteen. _Then I looked closer and realized the person was a lot buffer than Sasuke and had some lines under his eyes.

The gang inside waved to me.

Sakura stepped out and opened the backseat door. "Hop in," She smirked.

"Your boyfriends brother has a sweet car," I commented, but double mental slap. Sakura. Will. Not. Be. Happy.

"What'd you just say?" She hissed, her cheeks a deep crimson.

"Whoops," I answered. following her into the car.

Sakura smirked, shoving me into someone.

I crossed my arms leaning against whoever it was. But. As you know how my luck runs, guess who it was?

The one and only prodigy of holy fricken dance.

I blushed slightly and Sakura continued to smirk.

"Watch it panda," She said.

"Watch it pinky," I replied laughing.

"Geez clam down guys," Temari laid back coolly against the seat.

"Oh leave them alone," Ino chuckled. "It's really amusing,"

"It's annoying," Temari corrected.

Ino huffed. "At least I don't like a lazy ass,"

(Shikamaru doesn't even look up.)

Sakura snickered. "I wouldn't be talking,"

Ino blushed and I smirked. In my mind:

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

_Hehe._

**And then LOL all over again.**

"Ahh, that was good," I sighed.

Ino shot a nasty glare at me. "Well at least _**I **_don't like a bastard," She snapped at me.

My eye twitched. "What in fucking hell?" I hissed.

"You _**are **_laying on his shoulder," She pointed out.

I flinched. She wasn't lying.

"I'm tired," I explained, trying to keep my cool.

"SURE!!!"Naruto cried sarcastically.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said. "Don't be-"

"I'm just kidding,"

Everyone sweat dropped. No he wasn't.

Sakura, who was seated next to me whispered, "Your heads still on his shoulder,"

I sighed, leaning over so I was laying on miss Cherry Blossom.

"Lesbian," Kiba sang.

"What?" Itaachi's brother spoke up.

"Sakura better not be lesbian," Sasuke commented from the passengers seat, looking back.

Itaachi sighed. "And you think my friends are scary,"

Sasuke twitched. "I still have nightmares about Deidara,"

Itaachi smirked, relaxing into the drivers seat. "Poor you,"

The rest of us just blinked in the back seat.

"Erm," Kiba said speechless.

"No," Temari commented.

I shook my head. I definitely made some new and weird friends. God were they strange.

Sighing, I looked over at Neji. He did not look very happy. Obviously he was forced by Hinata or something cuz his facial expression at the moment was kinda priceless. Yeah his eyebrows are all furrowed and his mouth looks like it's going to due of twitching and...yeah he looks pissed.

"Is this your friends house?" Itaachi asked.

"Yeah," Sakura replied.

Itaachi raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't talking to you,"

Sakura cowered back trembling.

Jeez.

"Itaachi," Sasuke said in a low voice.

Itaachi chuckled. "I was just trying to see your reaction," he laughed.

For the slightest instant I thought Sasuke blushed.

_Hehe. Tonight the matchmaking starts._

**Aww yeah.**

_Aww yeah._

**You and Neji. Aww yeah.**

_Aww y- wait what?_

**Well-**

Sakura broke into my thoughts.

"So," She smirked. "Got a swimsuit?"

Oh my fricken god of gods...Sakura's got a pool!

**A/N Oh god. I'm scared to look at my reviews. Because A, this chapter sucks, B, I updated Super Super late, later than normal and C, I left you with a fricken cliffhanger. Well. I have an explanation. I'm in a _pissy _mood. Very pissy. Yes it's not very cool. First they change our lunch time at school to fuckin' _10:10 AM!!! _Yeah that really makes me made. Then if you're in the hallway with out your ID you get fuckin' _detention_..._AND _in gym class they changed the outfits that look extremely slutty now. We _never _had these rules before and _now _they added them (well the lunch time's not a rule) I am NOT happy. Hehe anyways review please and try not to stab me with a knife. Make it quick. Show me your anger and be down with it. :)**


	18. Pool Pics

~*~*~*~*Dance Partners*~*~*~*~

A NejiTen fanfic

Tenten's P.O.V.

I dropped my over night bag on the floor of Sakura's room carelessly.

"Hey," the pinky scolded. "My floor has feelings you know,"

I rolled my eyes at the silly silly girl. Haha that sounded creepy.

Sakura just rolled her eyes back and picked up my bag, then set it back on the floor gently.

"I'm sorry Mr. Floor," she apologized.

My eye twitched. Did she just apologize to the fricken floor??

"Really?" I asked in disbelief. "What the fric?"

Sakura giggled. "That was fun,"

"Yeah," I answered you're scaring me,"

Sakura shrugged. "Put your swimsuit on already,"

It then hit me. Sakura was already dressed along with everyone else downstairs.

"Oh," I blushed. "Right,"

"Uh huh," Sakura answered swinging the door open and skipping down the steps.

"Sakura!" I hissed. Bitch left stupid door open. "Baka!" I shrieked shutting it, knowing I was only in panties and a bra.

I growled stripping down even more and slipping into my swimsuit. It was a bikini that had a brown back round with blue, yellow, and purple polkadots on it. Some filled and some not.

Staring into the full sized mirror I kinda felt like a slut but I shrugged that off.

* * *

"So where are they?" I asked curiously, peering out the door.

"P-Putting on sunscreen," Hinata remarked shyly.

I shrugged. Who knew?

Then I stared at everyone's swimsuits. (And no I'm not lesbian).

Hinata was wearing a navy blue bikini that had a silver ring connecting the cups. Sakura had a pink bikini with white stripes. Ino's was similar except the stripes were all different shades of purple. Temari's was a jet black, and bikini.

"Nice swimsuit, Tenten," Ino commented. "You look hot!" she gave me a thumbs up.

We all sweat dropped. "Thanks," I replied.

If I'm not lesbo, maybe _**she **_is.

"You guys look sweet!" I added, yanking open the screen door and staring at the guys. They were globbering on loads of sunscreen by the minute.

First person I noticed, sadly, was Naruto. His swimsuit was so fricken noticeable. It was _**bright **_orange and I mean _**BRIGHT**_! Shikamaru's was a deep forest green, with white lining. Neji's was pure white with some Hawaiian flowers outlined in black, Kiba's was different shades of blue, and Sasukes was depressingly black (Temari's black one wasn't depressing though).

Their mouths dropped when they saw us. Even Neji's moved slightly but he regained his coolness after about two seconds.

I smirked at his slight hesitation. _What now Neji?_

**Oh you know you _SO _saw that.**

_Kay, you know what? Shut up and go away._

**Girl, you are in a fricken bikini...**

_And..._

**He's in swim trunks...**

_So..._

**You can see his _bare _chest.**

If I could see my inner I'd swear she was smiling.

_Do you **have **to think that way? Honestly?_

**Hey, I'm an inner. I'm not as bad as Sakura's.**

_I don't even wanna know cuz-_

**STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT?!**

_Calm down. There's no need-_

_**SHUT THE FUCK UP AND REALIZE THAT NEJI IS PAYING ATTENTION TO YOU AND NOT ACTING LIKE A COLD EMOTIONLESS BASTARD!**_

Wait a second. She has a point.

"Sup Neji," I asked, smiling.

"Don't be annoying." he replied, closing his eyes.

*Awkward Silence*

_All your fault._

**Mine?**

_You jinxed it._

**Whatev'**

"Are you guys gonna go swimming?!" Ino cried from outside.

"HELL YEAH!" Almost all the guys cried, except for Neji and Sasuke cuz they don't do that.

I jogged outside and something caught my eyes. Holy fric. Sakura's got a diving board!!

Slowly, I dipped my toe. The water was slightly cold so I stepped back, adjusting my swimsuit when suddenly my weight seemed to be lifted from under me, familiar cold arms were wrapped around my bare stomach.

I shrieked loudly.

_F**** you Neji Hyuuga._

"Don't be such a wimp," he muttered coldly in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

Suddenly ice cold water came in contact with my skin and another screamed. It did _**not **_seem that cold when put my toe in!

The blue liquid sputtered out of my mouth.

"Oh _**hell **_no, Neji Hyuuga," I hissed, grasping his ankles and yanking him in.

Everyone followed, screaming as they jumped in, this time not Shikamaru. I guess he probably yawned.

Naruto rose from the water, grinning from ear to ear.

We sweat dropped.

"I'm scared," Sakura commented.

"Agreed," Ino added, hiding under the water so only her eyes were above.

It started out as a whisper. "Chicken...FIGHT!" Naruto cried.

"HELL YEAH!" Kiba cried.

Hinata blushed realizing what this meant. She would have to probably sit on someone's shoulders. Then I realized it.

Sakura, Ino, nor, Temari seemed to mind.

"Oi lazy!" Temari yelled, slapping Shikamaru.

"What?" the genius groaned.

"Bend down," Temari ordered.

"Ooooohhhhh," we all sang.

"Kiba-kun," Ino sang.

Dog boy smirked winking at Akamaru, laying out in the sun by the pool.

Kiba bent down and let Ino onto his shoulders.

"Um S-Sasuke," Sakura stuttered. "D-Do you think we could be a team?"

Sasuke tried to hide his smirk. "Sure,"

"OOOHHHH HINA-CHAN! CAN I BE YOUR PARTNER?!"

Hinata blushed madly, her face literally tomato red. "U-uhh okay,"

Neji shot Naruto a nasty glance.

"That means you two have to be partners," Ino pointed out.

I looked at Neji shivering. He carried me a lot but that was when he had to. Dance wasn't a game. This was different. Hell no. Never. I will not. Nope. Refuse. Find someone else.

"Hn," prodigy said. "Whatever,"

My face turned a deep crimson.

_WHAT THE HELL DID HE JUST SAY?!_

"S-S-S-S-Sure," OMG how many times did I stutter?

Neji submerged under water and I got onto his shoulders, and he rose. Surprisingly but also understandingly, we had no issues balancing. He's carried me so many times it's just automatic. I guess that makes us a really good team.

"ON YOU MARKS, GET SET, GO!!!" Naruto cried.

Neji went for the lazy one.

"Get outta here, Temari!" I dissed.

"Bring it on, Panda!" Temari retorted.

Our hands connected, full force, trying to knock each other over.

I groaned struggling to push the older girl over.

Neji suddenly shoved Shikamaru back, throwing Temari off him.

"Yeah!" I screamed in triumph, holding down a hand to Neji for a hi-five.

He hesitated but finally gave an unenthusiastic slap..

Suddenly I was attacked from behind by Sakura. Her hand went straight across the side of my face barely grazing it. Yes as you can see it's intense.

We let out some warrior cries too.

It went along the lines like: "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Oh yeah. Very intelligent.

"Is that the best you got, Pinky?" I demanded, chucking her into the water when she wasn't looking.

"Damn you, Miss Panda," She hissed, rising from the water.

I turned around and faced my next opponent, Ino. She must've taken Hinata out because the girl was already floating around in the water.

"It's on Ino-pig," I growled, cracking my knuckles.

Ino followed and attempted at cracking her neck but there was no noise.

I guffawed loudly. "FAIL!"

Ino lunged, falling off Kiba but bringing me with her.

Neji snatched my ankle but it wasn't enough to keep my face from contacting the water. My entire body had soon plunged in.

I brought Neji with me. He landed on me painfully and unfortunately for me. He is a _**lot **_heavier than he looks.

Neji and I resurfaced facing our friends.

Temari looked like she was pondering over something. "I'd say a tie," she mumbled.

"Oh don't give me that crap," I grumbled. "Ino _**so **_hit the water before me."

Ino's eye twitched and she thrust her arms into the air. "SO! YOU HIT THE WATER TOO!" She bellowed.

"Yeah you know what?! You jumped off Kiba!" I crossed my arms. "That shouldn't be allowed. Technically it's cheating,"

Neji rubbed his temples. "Would you two just _**shut **_up?"

I silenced myself, turning away from the blonde. Sakura was giggling in the backround. "Calm down,"

"Hmph,"

"Well come on! Another round!" Naruto cried. "Hina-chan and I are _**so **_gonna win this time!"

Ino smirked. "Oh can you handle Kiba and I again?"

"Bring it on!" the orange suited boy challenged.

I smiled at their competition, pushing on Neji's shoulders, indicating him to go down.

He obeyed and let me onto his shoulders.

"AIGHT! ROUND TWO!" Naruto announced. "GO!"

* * *

I sat in one of the lawn chairs, sipping pink lemonade. Yum by the way.

So. First round Neji and I won, (don't listen to Ino) Second round, Naruto and Hinata won, Third and Fourth, Neji and I, Fifth, Temari and Shikamaru and Sixth Sakura and Sasuke. Booyah! We got the most wins. Cough, cough. Sorry.

Naruto tossed of his towel and scooped up Hinata, who by the way blushed _**way **_more than she ever has.

"I'm gonna jump off the diving board!" He cried, still carrying the timid girl.

I raised an eyebrow. "With her?"

"Yup!" Naruto answered, starting to bounce.

"Don't kill my cousin," Neji muttered bitterly.

"Yeah, seriously!" Sakura cried after him.

But the blonde had already jumped in.

Hinata squealed in his arms, hiding against him.

I chuckled, unwrapping the towel from my waist and stretching.

"Let's do snapshots," I announced.

"What?" Temari questioned.

"You know," I remarked. "Of jumping in,"

"Sweet," Kiba commented.

"Sounds gay," Sasuke grumbled.

"Shut the hell up," Sakura slapped him. "We're going to do some snapshots."

"Hn," The two bastards were in sync.

I dug through my bag that was propped against the metal table.

"God, where the fric is it?" I muttered to myself, finally getting contact with my object of desire.

Hinata and Naruto were now climbing out of the pool.

"Can we do the first one?" Sakura asked.

"Sure..." My voice trailed off as I was deleting all my old pictures to make room.

Finally when they were gone I looked up. "Kay, Sasuke I want you in this pic," I told him.

"Hn,"

"God," I insulted. "Don't be such a Neji,"

Then I ignored the nasty glare from my dance partner.

Sakura pulled Sasuke by the arm over to the diving board. He reluctantly climbed up.

She was stilled holding his hand when he shoved her in.

The pink headed girls shrieked loudly, yanking Sasuke with her.

I snapped the pictured right when they were in the air, Sakura's eyes were wide and her mouth hanging open. Sasuke's eyes were surprised but not as wide, his mouth slightly open, their legs tangled together and arms intertwined, but their free ones were held out in front of them to block the impact of the water (which did not work).

We smirked at the picture.

"Who's next?"

* * *

Dripping wet, we all crowded around my camera staring at the memorable pictures we'd just created.

Picture 1:

The Sasuke and Sakura one that I already described.

Picture 2:

Kiba had pushed Ino in, Ino's eyes were squeezed shut, her mouth wide open in a scream, legs tucked in, but her arms were sticking outwards. Kiba behind her was cackling evilly. His arms wrapped around his bare stomach and shaking slightly from laughter.

Picture 3:

Since this took place after, Ino's hands were still clutching Kiba's ankles and his face was about ten inches from the water, it looked like he was flying, his eyes were shut and his teeth were gritted, bracing himself for the impact. Ino holding his ankles had a worried smile on her face, obviously wanting to move away so Kiba didn't land on her.

Picture 4:

Temari and Shikamaru jumped in at the same time. Temari's legs were bent to the side, her arms spread wide, face in a wide grin. It looked as if she was dancing, the way her emotions had shown. Shikamaru was actually smirking, showing emotion, and had his legs pulled up into a cannonball position, his arm wrapped around his legs, slightly touching the blonde.

Picture 5:

I was Neji's back, my arms stretched out showing my wingspan, Neji holding my legs, slightly smirking. I know. He was showing emotion. My mouth was wide open but somehow was formed into a smile. My eyes, open with excitement written all over.

Picture 6:

Ino was jumping in by her self. Her legs were formed into the center splits in the air, her arms crossing slightly in front of them, a stage smile on her face. But that's good. Because when you're stage smiling it has to be your real smile, no fakes and this certainly was some stage smile. Her wet ponytail was soaring behind her.

Picture 7:

Naruto held Hinata up in the air, his hands holding under her arms, grinning widely. Hinata's face was bright red but she also had a real smile, laying back into Naruto, her hair touching her ears, eyes pale and truthful, telling us she was having fun.

Picture 8:

Sakura and I were doing our left leg splits, smiles riddling our faces, arms crossing over each others. My mouth was open also, yet having a smile still. Sakura's was the same, her pink hair flying behind her, the cropped edges in complete different directions.

Picture 9:

Naruto shoved Shikamaru in and had leapt in after him. Shikamaru had a surprised/angry look on his face. His eyes were wide open, mouth slightly too, Naruto was smirking evilly his arms still outstretched form pushing the lazy ass in.

More pictures...there were about thirty...and one more also.

There was a video. I had propped the camera on the opposite end of the pool and zoomed in, playing the video.

_Video:_

_"Line up!" I grumbled, We stood on by the side, away from the diving board and started to back up. It went Naruto, Hinata, Me, Neji, Temari, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Sakura, and Sasuke, _

_"Okay on my count of three," I announced._

_"No my count," Naruto whined._

_"Shut up, Dobe," Sasuke hissed._

_"Tebe,"_

_"Dobe,"_

_"Tebe,"_

_"Dobe,"_

_"Te-"_

_"SHUT UP!" Sakura cried. "On **my **count,"_

_We nodded._

_"One, two, three!"_

_All of us ran a the same time and pace and plunged into the pool. Our arms were tangled in strange directions it was difficult to tell which limb belonged to which body. I think my left arm was between someones legs and someone had their foot in my arm pit. _

_It was sweet._

I smiled at it.

"Awesome," Sakura added.

"Okay," Naruto sighed. "Can we go get food?"

I rolled my eyes, looking at Sakura.

"There's a pizza place a couple blocks from here," She suggested.

"Fine," Ino agreed.

"Let's bike," Temari also put in.

I nodded.

"PIZZA!" Kiba sang/cried.

We sweat dropped.

Kiba kept singing until we were dried off....then he started to hum.

_Damn you dog boy._

**A/N I don't even want to feel your guys' anger. See that was a pretty long chapter I guess. I haven't updated in a while because I had and English paper to work on and there was no time. So when I was done with that, it was about three days ago, I wasn't in the mood to write so I didn't because if I started to write when I wasn't in the mood the story would suck crap if you guys know what I mean. You have to be in the zone when you write. So I was just reading some fanfics and had a sudden burst of wanting to write so I made this chapter! Hope you guys had a happy Halloween! Thanks for reading. Please review:)  
**


	19. Suigetsu and Karin

~*~*~*~*Dance Partners*~*~*~*~

A NejiTen fanfic

Tenten's P.O.V.

Just going to the pizza place would be an understatement. Correction. Understatement of the _**year**_. More like _**raided **_the pizza place.

"MAN!" Naruto exclaimed. "I'm starving!"

He burst through the doors dramatically, ignoring the staring people.

I slapped my forehead. God was he impertinent.

"Um, Naruto," Hinata began.

"PIZZA!" Kiba shouted. "MAN FOOD!"

Ino and Sakura sweat dropped while I rubbed my temples.

Shikamaru shoved his hands in his pockets. "You guys are _**so **_troublesome,"

Temari smirked. "What's the matter, Lazy Ass? Afraid to have fun?"

I balled my fists. Did they _**not **_notice the staring people??? Honestly.

Ino sighed. "Oh heck with this. Let's have fun,"

**Yeah! C'mon!**

_Huh. You two, eh?_

**You. Will. Scream.**

"AGH!" I shrieked.

_What the hell?!_

**Hehe. I can do that.**

Temari glanced at me. "Nice." She smirked once more. "Let me try,"

"AGH!"

"HEY!" A dude from behind the counter bellowed. "You're pissing off the customers!"

Sakura stuck out her tongue. "Be a bitch about it!"

She suddenly covered her mouth.

**Haha. Good work Inner Sakura.**

_You're friends with...Sakura's inner?_

**Somewhat...**

_Oh god._

"Gomenasai, gomenasai," Sakura apologized, bowing her head repeatedly.

"Heck no!" Naruto cried, pulling her up.

Neji closed his eyes, quiet the whole time but spoke up.

"Are you _**going **_to order?" He demanded impatiently.

Sasuke came up from behind him. "Yeah. Seriously," he agreed.

Ino stuck out her tongue. "Bastards,"

I rolled my eyes. This was going to be interesting.

Neji's eyebrows were knitted together in annoyance.

Oh no. It was the look. Yes. The look. And Neji was giving **_The _**look. The Neji Hyuuga Glare ©.

Be afraid.

"M-Maybe we should order now," I suggested, pushing Kiba towards the counter. "C'mon pizza expert," I hissed in his ear.

Kiba coughed. "Alright sweetie we'd like-"

"Are you hitting on me?!" The redhead demanded.

"Hell no!" Ino cried. "You better not be!"

Kiba held his hands out in front of them.

"No I'm just- Karin?!" He exclaimed.

I squinted. It was Karin.

"Sasuke," she chirped, peeking behind Sakura who gave Karin a death glare. Not quite as scary as Neji's but pretty freaky.

I was just about to break apart the staring contest when someone came from the back counter.

"Jeez, Karin, I can hear you from the kitchen," the teen sighed.

Karin broke her dreamy eyes to stare at the boy. "Shut up, Suigetsu,"

Suigetsu smirked. "Would this be the Uchiha guy you're always talking about. How he won't except you?" he raised an eyebrow.

Karin clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. "What would _**you **_know?!" She screamed.

Suigetsu shrugged. "Nothing apparently," he looked down at her, taller, and still smirking.

Karin shoved him into a wall. "Well leave me alone. I have orders to take."

Suigetsu chuckled. "Alright, Ginger,"

Karin's eye twitch but she controlled her anger this time as Suigetsu walked back into the kitchen.

"Aren't you guys a little old to be working?" I asked.

"We're sixteen," Karin sniffed. "Now what do you want?!"

I smiled and whispered to Sakura, "I think her and that guy form the kitchen like each other,"

Sakura nodded and whispered to Ino, who told Temari, who told Shikamaru, who (reluctantly) told Sasuke, who (also reluctantly) told Kiba who told Naruto who (definitely not reluctant) told Neji who rolle dhis eyes at the silly rumor.

"What?!" Karin hissed.

"Nothing," Kiba grinned. "We'll take one large anchovy, one large pepperoni, and one large sausage,"

"Hey!" Ino cried. "Since when did you decide?! I'm a vegetarian,"

Naruto sweat dropped.

"I think you'll live," Sakura assured her.

Karin reluctantly punched the buttons, sticking her nose up obnoxiously.

I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go take a seat," Kiba announced, pulling the pouting Ino into a room full of bustling people and tables.

I had the temptation roll my eyes once more but restrained from doing it because it would get old.

Naruto kicked back in his chair, his feet slamming against the table.

I slapped my forehead harder this time, muttering to myself, "Baka, baka, baka, baka..."

Hinata's face turned red as she spoke just as always. "Naruto-kun I don't think they'd appreciate that,"

Naruto opened one eye, hands behind his head, He soon closed it. "Eh? They don't care. I'd be kicked out by n-"

"That's it I'm kicking-!"

Sakura cut off the manager by shoving Naruto on the ground, hissing and spewing fire along the way.

"Naruto you IDIOT!" Her eye was twitching with anger.

Sasuke sighed. "Sakura you should calm down," he stated.

Sakura laughed lightly. "Uh, gomene, Sasuke-kun,"

"Hn,"

When Sasuke turned away, Sakura looked at Naruto on the ground, giving him deadly daggers instead of her eyes.

Hinata helped Naruto up, who was mumbling about Sakura.

"Violent girl,"

"What was that, Naruto?" Sakura turned around, glaring evilly, with the _Haruno Deathglare _© (Not as scary as Hyuuga's but womanly deathglares can kill)

Anyways...

* * *

Karin sniffed as she brought out the stacks of pizza to our table.

"You're a waitress too?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Actually no," We heard Suigetsu call from the kitchen. "She just wants to get close to Sasuke,"

While Sakura cracked her knuckles, Hinata, Ino, Temari and I sweat dropped.

"SUIGETSU!!!" Karin bellowed, knocking over chairs while in the process of diving into the kitchen.

The last thing we heard from Suigetsu before all hell broke lose was:

"Shit,"

"AGHHH!!!!!"

Then there was screaming. Lots. And lots. Of screaming.

A _**HELL **_of a lot of screaming.

We sat at the table, pizza box wide open, staring, jaws dropped, and speechless. Who knew the redhead was vicious?

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YA FUCKING FISH!"

My eyes widened and I chuckled. "Whoa, calm down there girl, no reason to-"

"What. Did. You. Say?" She hissed holding up the butcher knife she had been car- Wait? When in hell did she pick that thing up? Sneaky little Ginger.

"I think everyone should calm down," Neji spoke up, peacefully closing his eyes. "Violence will only result in punishment for both of you in the end,"

He opened one eye to look at me.

"Gomen," I muttered so only he could hear.

I took as seat next to him in the booth and Hinata sat next to me and Naruto by her. Ino, Kiba, Sasuke and Sakura sat on the other side, while Temari and Shikamaru pulled up chairs.

"YUM!" Naruto exclaimed. "Though not as good as Ramen, acceptable. ITADAKIMASU!"

I rolled my eyes once more before grabbing a slice.

Ino grabbed two at once.

"Ino-pig!" Sakura stuck out her tongue.

"PINKY!"

Now they were both tonguing each other (did that sound wrong?)

* * *

"Man was that good?" Kiba asked to no one in particular.

He and Naruto were rubbing their stomachs. Obviously the baka's ate.

"Segoi," I sighed. "You guys sure can eat a lot,"

The two grinned as if proud of their atrocious (love that word!) appetite.

"Thought you were on a diet?" Temari raised her eyebrow at Ino, who had eaten three and a half slices.

Ino sighed. "I figured heck with it for one day."

I shrugged. "Diets suck you know. Being limited to what you can and can not eat," I shivered at the though of no chocolate.

Ino batted her eyelashes. "Honey. Do you want me to teach you the necessities of woman??"

"Suuuure," I remarked sarcastically.

"Well," Ino began. "Woman like us must eat less to maintain beautiful bodies for certain people," she grinned. "See? Isn't that simple?"

I groaned. "So simple,"

Sakura slammed her fist on the table. "I OBJECT!"

"Huh?"

"What if you," she stopped dead in her tracks and glared at the girls, fear in her eyes. "Have one of _**those **_days with_**out**_ chocolate?!"

We all screeched. "The pain, the pain,"

Ino coughed twice and I glared, hoping she would change her mind. "There is one exception there."

We all sighed with relief. Oh that would be _**very **_bad.

* * *

"Thank you, Karin!" I sang as we walked out the door.

"Hmph!"

Kiba chuckled, holding the door for everyone. "Wow, Ten,"

Sakura and I gasped, and we whispered to Ino, who told Temari, who told Hinata, who did not tell anyone but we got the word around.

Looking at each other we smirked.

"One two...THREE!"

We sprinted back in and chanted: "KARIN LIKES SUIGETSU!"

The customers dropped their forks and knives and we heard staff members drop glass plates and Suigetsu's chuckling. Then we heard her scream, "I'm gonna-" and we bolted.

Temari flung the car door open and we dove in, panting for breath as the girl ran after the car but stopped after about ten seconds.

"Man, I'm tired. Thank god we get to go to bed,"

Naruto smirked. "Who said we're going to bed?" he asked.

"Yeah," Everyone else agreed. (Well not Hinata, Sasuke and Neji).

"u-um..."

"We still have truth or dare,"

I gulped. What. The. Crap.

I thought I could survive without it but...guess it comes along again.

"Oh and there's a rule," Kiba smirked.

"Huh?"

"Only one truth per person,"

_Shit._

**A/N I know I know. You want to kill me, burn my flesh, wring my neck, burn even my ashes, break my bones, etc. etc. But Gomenesai x infinity. I know I kept you guys waiting and I'm sorry but that is JUST the way it is. So gomen was more. Anyways, I was kinda in writers block kinda not. I just had NO idea what to write, you know? So today I was in American History and we were creating Wanted posters for a Progressive and I was lucky as people said to get Thomas Edison but he was hard because he wasn't known as Progessive as much as an inventor yeah but he believed that we were created by nature and when I was writing that in the wanted ad I KEPT writing Naruto on accident and I'm NOT even kidding! I wrote it like five times and one of my friends pointed it out and I was like whoopsies x 3 (actually how many times I wrote it) So then I had like an apifiny (how do you spell that?) or inspiration to write. I figured it was some sort of sign *dramatic music* lol. That was long. Anyways thanks for reading and review is much appreciated:)**


	20. Truth or Dare BONUS: Saw!

~*~*~*~*Dance Partners*~*~*~*~

A NejiTen fanfic

Tenten's P.O.V.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I sweat dropped.

"I **_really _**don't like that laugh," I admitted.

Ino cackled. "Oh no you won't,"

I raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't using past tense,"

Ino batted her hand around aimlessly. "Doesn't matter,"

"Really now?" I asked crossing my arms.

We were laying on our stomachs in Sakura's room while the guys were down stairs doing "Guy" stuff. Whatever that meant.

"Well," Temari sighed. "There's no holding it back,"

I narrowed my eyes, adjusting my arms so I was more comfortable on the hot pink carpet that fit _**oh-so-nicely **_between my toes. (Yes, hot pink).

"Actually," Sakura laughed manically for a second, then cough a few times. "Sorry about that. Actually there is no way out of truth or dare,"

I gulped. I was hoping they were going to forget about it. Knowing them, something crazy was _**bound **_to happen. I mean, they're my friends, we hang out at school a lot **(A/N which I have not explained yet but maybe in later chapters or a sequel or something because this story is based on dance...)**

Ino fluffed her hair. "Do you contradict?" her voice was deadly, like ice, clinging to an edge like a dagger, daring you to walk beneath, assuming you'd be afraid of death, which is exactly what Ino was implying. Basically, (in English), if I don't play truth or dare, she'll kill.

"Like you're capable," I huffed.

"Huh?"

Whoops. I forgot she really didn't say she'd kill me.

I waved my arms around. "Never mind, never mind."

"So do you want to play?" Temari demanded.

"Why do you always come back to that question?" I huffed, my eye twitching.

"You guys," Hinata piped up. "We shouldn't force her to do anything she doesn't want to-"

"Hinata," Sakura snapped. "We're the interrogators here an-"

"Are you guys ready yet?!" Naruto demanded at the bottom of the steps impatiently.

"NO! WE'RE NOT READY YET! GIRLS NEED SOME MORE TIME SO SHUT YOU FAT MOUTH YOU LITTLE-" I cut myself off before I said something _**really **_nasty.

"What's wrong with her?" we heard Kiba ask.

"I think it's the thing at the end of the sentan-"

"NO IT'S NOT!" we all cried. Yes, even Hinata. All the girls were angry.

I pounded my fists together. "Let's murder them,"

Temari smirked. "With pleasure,"

"YOU'RE SO GONNA PAY FOR THAT YA PERV!" Sakura bellowed leaping down the stairs and landing on Naruto's back.

"JUST WHO IN THE HELL DO YOU GUYS THINK YOU ARE?!" I added, grabbing Kiba's collar.

"Why are you mad at all of us," a cold voice interrupted. For a split second my heart stopped. Neji. Hyuuga. :P

"'CUZ WE FEEL LIKE IT!" I shouted.

"That's not a very good reason-"

"You trying to pick a fight?!" I demanded. Grasping onto his shirt and getting into his face. MWAHAHA THIS FELT GOOD!

"No but-"

"BUT WHAT?!" I interrupted him again.

"But...nice pajama's," he smirked.

_Nice pajamas? _I pondered over this. All I was wearing was a white cami and silk pajama pants (nothing revealing) with...yellow suns, DAMMIT!

"I think their cute so...DIE HYUUGA!" I jumped on him but he flipped me over and we both collided into the wall. God that hurt. Now we were rolling around, getting intense. He pulled on one of my buns (did that sound wrong??) but I grabbed his long silky hair (did I just say "silky"?).

But finally we were on the floor panting. Neji was on top of me, pushing my shoulders into the ground, leaning over.

"I win," he whispered lacking emotion.

"Man, you suck," I muttered rolling out from under him, then finally noticing that everyone was staring at us.

"uh..ha..ha..ha," I chuckled nervously. "Guess a loss,"

"Yeah maybe you loss but-" Hinata stopped.

"THAT WAS FREAKIN' HILARIOUS!" Ino cried.

I rolled my eyes. They were being ridiculous.

"Are we going to play or not?" I questioned.

"So you're eager?" Temari raised her eyebrows up and down, suggestively.

I chucked a pillow. "Just wanna get it over with," I grumbled, laying down on my stomach.

"Mwahaha," Sakura cackled. "Let the games begin,"

We formed some kind of messed up circle thing. Naruto and Kiba prevented it from being perfect. I sighed. They were never going to change.

"I'M GOING FIRST!" Naruto announced, pointing his finger in no particular direction, and speaking to no individual.

"Whatever," Most of us muttered.

Naruto coughed before he began. "Ahem, Ino," the blonde looked at him in a challenging way.

"Yes?"

"Truth or dare?" Naruto asked.

"Hell! A dare!" she smirked.

"I dare you to kiss the person you like in this room," Naruto smirked back, folding his arms across his chest.

Ino's eye twitched. "I can't do that," she murmured quietly.

"And why?" Kiba asked, chuckling.

"Because," Ino's face flushed a deep red. "There are two people I like."

"Oh that's not bad!" Temari cried.

I sighed. "Just kiss _**one **_of them,"

"Only if everyone closes their eyes," Ino ordered.

"Whatever."

I closed my eyes. Dang this sucks. I can't see.

**No really!**

_. . .No. Not you!_

**Mwahaha! Miss me.**

_Hardly._

**Which means a little bit.**

_Don't push it,_

**So you did.**

_Did I say that?_

**Kinda.**

_Whatever it's just-_

There was a gasp. I knew it was who Ino kissed but the gasp wasn't enough to let me realize who it was. Damn.

We opened our eyes. Kiba's face was bright red but he didn't do anything. I knew it must've been him.

But still, he said nothing and acted normally after ten seconds or so.

"Ino's turn,"

Ino took a breath and recomposed herself, recovering from the dare.

"Tenten! Tr-"

"WHOO! THIS IS A PARTY!"

I twitched. Just who the hell-

"Suigetsu?! Karin?!"

Karin blushed, folding her arms.

"His idea," she turned away from the blue haired teen, who smirked, showing pointy teeth.

"Before you join us," Sakura breath. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN?!"

Suigetsu smirked. "Skill.

I sighed. Of course. Skill.

"Whatever. Join us." Sakura shrugged.

We all gave her death glares but calmed.

"Okay, Tenten. Truth or dare?" Ino demanded evilly.

I smiled sweetly. "Truth,"

Ino grumbled, adjusting her self so she was sitting cross legged.

"Fine...OH WAIT! I got a good one," she exclaimed.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes yes. You always screamed how you don't trust your partner,"

I blushed at the memory. Knowing she was speaking of Neji.

"Um.."

Ino continued. "Do you trust him now?"

"Yes," I answered after a few seconds, stealing a small glance at Neji, who seemed unaffected by the question.

"SO YOU LIKE HIM!"

My eye twitched."I never said that. Besides. My turn."

Ino shrugged but Temari and Sakura were also smirking at me.

**Oh so you do trust him now?**

_Shut up._

"Suigetsu, truth or dare?' I asked.

"Dare," He grinned broadly.

"Dare you to give Karin a piggy back around the pool three times." I smirked.

"Hell yeah!" He laughed.

"HELL NO!" Karin shrieked.

"Too late!"

We watched them struggle around the pool. And heard some colorful words.

"BITCH DON'T HIT ME!"

"THEN PUT ME DOWN!"

"NO IT'S A DARE!"

"WHO CARES!"

"I'M NOT A CHICKEN!"

"I'M GONNA SLAP YOU!"

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YA TRY!"

". . . "

"DAMN! WHAT THE HELL? I WAS JOKING!"

"NO YOU WEREN'T!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?!"

"WOMAN'S INTUITION!"

"WOMEN HAVE NO INTUITION!"

"DAMN RIGHT THEY DO. . ."

"Er, Tenten. I think we should regret that,"

* * *

Ten minutes later. . .

I ran my hand through my hair. Finally.

Suigetsu coughed. "Pinky...I dare you to strip down to bras and panties."

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Sasuke coughed. "I don't thinks that's very appropriate,"

He gave and Uchiha Glare (Copyright).

Suigetsu waved his hand around. "Just joking. I dare her to kiss Uchiha,"

Sasuke gave another look, but it didn't work.

"Fine," Sakura hissed. "No big deal. See?!"

She kissed Sasuke and everyone gasped. We didn't think she actually was gonna do it... but dang she did.

The pinkette stuck out her tongue.

"Naruto," she turned to the orange headed baka. "I dare you to jump off the diving board...carrying Hinata."

"Ooo!" everyone chorused.

"No biggie! C'mon Hina-chan!" Naruto scooped her up.

"U-um, Naruto-kun," Naruto jogged out the screen door and onto the diving board.

Hinata sweat dropped. "N-Naruto-kun," she sighed.

Next thing we heard was.. "ACK!"

Then we saw Naruto grinning hugely, carrying Hinata up the pool steps.

"THAT WAS FUN! Right Hina-chan," he looked down at Hinata, her head was spinning, and her face was red, "What's wrong? Do you have a cold?"

"N-Naruto-kun," she gripped his shirt.

"She probably has a cold," Temari said, sweat dropping.

"I-I'll go change," Hinata mumbled, rolling out of Naruto's arms.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "She must be sick or something."

I rolled my eyes. "You're so oblivious."

"Huh?"

"Shikamaru!" Naruto slapped his lazy pal on the back, who murmured a quiet "ow".

"Truth or dare?"

"Dares are troublesome. Truth." Lazy ass answered, typically yawning.

"Who do like. Ino or Temari?" Naruto demanded.

Shikamaru looked at him annoyingly. "I can't answer that."

"Ooooooooo!"

"Kiba, truth or dare?"

"DARE!"

"Hm." Shikamaru sighed boredly. "I dare you to go drink the whole orange juice carton."

"HELL YEAH!" Kiba cried dashing to the kitchen.

Sakura sweat dropped. "Shikamaru. What are we going to drink tomorrow."

Shikamaru yawned once more. "Troublesome," he muttered.

Sakura's veins were popping out of her forehead. "WELL YOU BETTER BUY ME SOME MORE CUZ MY PARENTS ARE GONNA BE PISSED!"

"Whatever,"

Kiba returned with the carton. "Unopened. That's how I like it."

He chucked the cap aside and chugged the _**entire **_thing down!

My jaw dropped completely. He's absolutely insane.

* * *

Truth or dare continued for a long time.

But finally it ended. But some other things started. One, we formed into a position where we could all see the TV. Two, I was stuck between Neji and Sakura so my face was bright red because Neji and I were literally touching. Three, we started to watch Saw 3. I hate horror movies. And 4, whenever I got scared I grabbed the closest people near me. Which happened to be Sakura (not bad) and _**Neji**_. Fuck this.

I was shaking it and he knew because he kept glancing at me and it looked like he was trying not to smirk. But all the other girls were scared too!

Finally there was a muffled chuckle.

"Wh-what's so funny?" I demanded at the prodigy.

"You're scared?" He smirked now fully.

"W-well-"

"Wanna play a game?" an old cackled voice from the TV said.

"NO!" I grabbed Neji and Sakura's arms tightly. "DON'T DO IT! RUN!"

Neji arched an eyebrow.

"uh...ha ha...ha...hahaha. Sakura save me!"

Sakura and I wrapped our arms around each other.

This was torture!

* * *

I stand corrected. _**THIS **_is torture. Neji is right next to me. Sleeping. I CAN'T SLEEP _**NOW **_NOT WITH HIM RIGHT THERE!

My eye twitched as I looked at him sleeping peacefully. In and out. Wait?! Is his breathing calming me?!

Huh. Maybe it is. I guess it's not so bad if _**he's **_not awake.

"You really should sleep." I think I jinxed it.

I turned to Neji. "Why is that?"

He smirked. "You and I have to get up early tomorrow."

"Huh?"

He chuckled lowly. "You haven't forgotten about class tomorrow have you...8 AM,"

Sniff sniff. NOOOOO!

**A/N I feel so bad for you guys. It's alright. You can let out all your anger on me. Don't worry. I won't be offended. I deserve it. So...let it all out...and then review the chapter. Lol. I know I haven't updated for a while. Don't worry I know. And I will _always _update. At least until I'm finished with the story. Because I have a wonderful climax I'm building! Wonderful wonderful. You guys will love it. So sit back it should be after about four chapters or so. Mwahaha! It is wonderful. So...did you like truth or dare? I needed to add Karin and Suigetsu in there because I think they make a really cute couple. They fight like a married couple if you ask me. Ha ha. It's so awesome though because for Christmas I got a GIANT Naruto poster. It's beastly. MWAHAHA! I love it! Oh and I _am _going to right a Christmas special. I know it's late but I can't live without them. And if you didn't celebrate it you can pretend its a Hannakuh (how do you spell that?) or Kwanzaa special Anyways. Read...Criticize me for late update...and review! :) **


	21. The Christmas Competition

~*~*~*~*Dance Partners*~*~*~*~

A NejiTen fanfic

Tenten's P.O.V.

"Christmas time. Christmas time, com-pe-ti-tion Christmas time!" Tsunade sang loudly.

I blocked my ears doing the pirouette turn, causing me to stumble and fall.

"Since when have you fallen doing a double pirouette turn?" Tsunade questioned cluelessly.

I sweat dropped. "Don't even bother asking," I responded, starting to rub my temples.

Neji strode into the room, his face extremely perplexed.

"What is it Neji?" I asked, trying to conceal my concern for Mr. Icy over there.

"Tsunade," he answered, his face still contorted.

"What about her?" I inquired, trying to act innocent and oblivious.

"She always gets like this during Christmas time . . . it's rather annoying," he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the bar.

"Hmm," I wondered aloud. "YA THINK!" I threw a shoe a Neji, hitting him in the ear.

"What the HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" He demanded, throwing the back hitting me in the same ear I hit him.

"Way to state the obvious!" I growled, folding my arms also.

Geez. Why are we fighting over something so stupid? Maybe we're growing farther apart. And I _**finally **_had started to become acquainted with him.

"Whatever is the matter my young dancers?" Tsunade skipped over.

I turned to Neji and whispered in his ear. "She's _**un**_usually happy, dontcha think?" I asked.

"I told you, baka. She always gets like this during Christmas," Neji whispered back.

I flinched at the word baka but didn't do anything.

"Competition," Tsunade smirked. "On Christmas Eve!" She smiled.

I sweat dropped once more. Why the hell is she so happy about that??

Tsunade spun, doing shennay turns all the way to the stereo.

"Start!" She sang.

Rolling my eyes, I positioned myself in the corner of the room.

"5, 6, 7, 8!"

Neji held me up by the waist. I breathed in and out. Then the music started.

* * *

Finally the chorus.

I chassed across the room, stepped and went into a perfect leap, smiling widely at the "crowd". I took another step and let Neji catch me, spinning me around and pushing me into my splits. Then doing pika's away. I pushed foreward onto my stomach, then my knees, I turned to the back, rose up and then down and did pika's towards Neji. Our shoulders brushed. He bent on one knee and I walked around him, while he was in his left leg splits for two counts of eight. The step one, two, three, leap, step with my left foot and did a leap with a turn spotting. The I landed, walking 7, and my other foot on 8.

The dance continued until the finale.

"When you'd cry I'd, wipe away all of your tears..."

Chasse step lep, step turn, push and jump.

The words played in my mind as I followed them, butterflies slowly easing their dancing in my stomach.

Neji twirled me and pushed me into my splits, leaping away after.

I moved over onto my stomach and then heaved myself onto my knees, then rolled to the back, pushing off my right foot which was crossed under my left, without using my arms.

As I got up, my arms rose above my head and slowly moved down again, I then did four pika turns, brushing against Neji.

I ran around him and leapt into the air (left leg leap).

Chasse to the left, ball change that leaps into three more pikas.

I was now was next to Neji, and slowly danced around him.

"I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone...and though you're still with me. I've been a-lone all along!"

Now, I bent back into a bridge (otherwise known as back bend) and kicked over, once my right foot landed, I pushed into my left leg splits, therefore having my right leg go into the back.

I rolled out of them and stood, then did one regular shennay, then three double shennays to Neji.

"When you'd cry I'd-"

Neji grabbed me by the waist just as I arrived, pushed me down slightly then lifted me into the air, my legs went into a center split, and then I landed perfectly, and Neji let go but I put my arms behind my back and Neji swept me under his legs and when I popped up behind him I wrapped my arms around his neck for two counts then parted.

I did to more double shennays to the right and grabbed Neji's hand letting him spin and hen danced off, pushing me to the left side of the stage where I went into another leap.

I did a jazz square and chassed to the side, Neji crossing in front of me, then I turned into him, he lifted my feet up from under me and carried me, spinning me around once, he let me down leisurely and I turned to face him. our hands pressed together (like high fives) . We slowly slid into our splits (my left leg, his right) our heads bowed down, hands still connected.

Tsunade smiled. "WONDERFUL!" she applauded. "Competition time!"

"TODAY!" I cried.

"No tomorrow, remember Christmas Eve?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"F Christmas," I growled, not really meaning it.

* * *

"Christmas," I moaned, rolling out of bed. Noooo.

"Christmas darling," Drew smiled.

"GOTTA GO!" I cried, crashing through the door, grabbed the toast on the table that might not have been for me, and bolted down the street.

A car halted to a stop right in front of me, scaring the living daylight out of me.

"Tsunade," I breathed. "Arigato,"

"Hop in," she rolled down the window.

"Okay but," I looked up suddenly. It was snowing, white beautiful snowflakes.

"Where's Neji?" I asked.

"I thought he had a ride with Hinata and their father to the competition, but better safe then sorry eh?"

I turned my head to the side, looking out through the window of the limo. "S-sure. Not like I cared or anything,"

"Mm, hm," Tsunade mumbled.

We arrived at the Hyuuga estate.

"Go and check," Tsunade order.

"Why me?" I ask flatly.

"Because if he _**is**_ there, I don't want him to be pissed at me," Tsunade informed me.

"Gee thanks," I answered, opening the door and slamming it behind me.

I strutted towards the door mumbling to myself.

Gaining my concious, I knocked, remembering the incident last time but what could possibly-

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!"

"YOU'RE MY BROTHER'S CHILD YOU I DON'T HAVE TO DRIVE YOU EVERYWHERE!"

"I CAN WALK!"

"HELL IF YOU GET KIDNAPPED BY _**THEM**_ WHOSE GONNA BE THE BLAME? ME!"

"UNCLE-"

"I HAVE TO DEAL WITH EVERYTHING! YOU ARE _**SUCH **_BURDEN. . ."

My heart swelled I recognized Neji's voice. It _**was **_emotional. It seemed like he was going to cry.

"N-Neji," I mumbled. "Baka. What the hell are you doing in there,"

Suddenly there was a huge crash. I flinched. That was it. I couldn't stand it anymore.

Bursting through the door I screamed. Really loud.

"STOP!" I screeched. "STOP THIS INSTANT!"

Neji's father turned to me and I slightly cowered but tried not to look as scared as I felt.

"What was that?"

Neji stepped directly in front of me, blocking his father and I from view of each other.

"What are you doing you _**idiot**_?" he hissed so only I could hear.

"Who is this?" Hyuuga asked. "Would this be the girl who had seen _**them**_?"

"She doesn't know anything," Neji protested.

"Really. . .?" Hyuuga questioned in disbelief.

"Yes," Neji replied.

"Ano," I mumbled. "We really have to-"

"Let's go, Tenten," Neji argued. "Come on," he tugged on my hand pulling me out, making sure I was in front of him.

"Oh, um okay," I remarked, allowing him to shove me out the door.

"N-Neji," I asked.

"What?" He hissed.

"Was that, uh, your uncle?"

"What do you think?" He asked, pushing my into the limo.

"Uh, never mind."

"Hn."

My eye twitched and now we're back to the Hn's.

He glared at me but broke he stare and gazed out the window.

* * *

I put the last touch of makeup on in the dressing room. Then, set the red lipstick down.

Now I just needed help with the back.

"Tsunade!" No answer. "TSUNADE!" I called louder.

"She's not hear," Neji answered opening the door.

"Hey," I said. "What if I was changing?"

Neji shrugged. "You're not _**that **_slow."

I raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Was that supposed to be implying something?" I inquired.

Neji shrugged once more. "Whatever you want to call it. Why do you need Tsunade,"

"Here," I sighed, turning my back towards him. "You do it."

"Hm?"

"Zip up the back," I ordered.

Neji didn't complain. His icy hands were against my back and I shivered at the touch. He pressed gently on my back with one hand and reached the zipper with the other (or I'm assuming he did since I can't really see) pulling it up.

"Is that alright?" He asked.

"Ahh, thanks," I replied, looking at it in the mirror.

"Come on, let's go,"

* * *

"When you'd cry I'd, wipe away all of your tears..."

Chasse step lep, step turn, push and jump.

The words played in my mind as I followed them, butterflies slowly easing their dancing in my stomach.

Neji twirled me and pushed me into my splits, leaping away after.

I moved over onto my stomach and then heaved myself onto my knees, then rolled to the back, pushing off my right foot which was crossed under my left, without using my arms.

As I got up, my arms rose above my head and slowly moved down again, I then did four pika turns, brushing against Neji.

I ran around him and leapt into the air (left leg leap).

Chasse to the left, ball change that leaps into three more pikas.

I was now was next to Neji, and slowly danced around him.

"I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone...and though you're still with me. I've been a-lone all along!"

Now, I bent back into a bridge (otherwise known as back bend) and kicked over, once my right foot landed, I pushed into my left leg splits, therefore having my right leg go into the back.

Adrenaline had definitely rushed through me at the moment and though I was panting heavily, it felt as if I had all the energy in the world.

I rolled out of them and stood, then did one regular shennay, then three double shennays to Neji.

"When you'd cry I'd-"

Neji grabbed me by the waist just as I arrived, pushed me down slightly then lifted me into the air, my legs went into a center split, and then I landed perfectly, and Neji let go but I put my arms behind my back and Neji swept me under his legs and when I popped up behind him I wrapped my arms around his neck for two counts then parted.

I did to more double shennays to the right and grabbed Neji's hand letting him spin and hen danced off, pushing me to the left side of the stage where I went into another leap.

I did a jazz square and chassed to the side, Neji crossing in front of me, then I turned into him, he lifted my feet up from under me and carried me, spinning me around once, he let me down leisurely and I turned to face him. our hands pressed together (like high fives) . We slowly slid into our splits (my left leg, his right) our heads bowed down, hands still connected. (**A/N yes I did just copy and past but I did add some other stuff in it. Sorry but I don't feel like writing the entire dance again in the same chapter...well half of the dance or part I should say**)

* * *

"Good job," Tsunade complimented. "Now quick get changed. You're also performing the Moonstones' dance also."

"Hai," I replied.

I sprinted down the hallway into the girls' changing room, greeted by my friends.

"What's up?" Ino asked.

"I saw you guys," Sakura smirked. "You were wonderful, _**great **_chemistry."

"Why thank you I- wait a second," I stopped abruptly.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"You're so slow," Temari chuckled.

"Hinata!" I suddenly cried. "Are you okay,"

"Y-Yes," she replied. "Why do you ask?"

_Wait. She wasn't there when her father was yelling so maybe she didn't see and was driven by someone else . . ._

"Oh, nothing. Never mind," I answered.

We changed into our costumes. They were short dresses, that had a kind of slant on one side. They were four main colors. Orange, green, blue, and pink. There was an even amount of people with each color. It was amazing how Tsunade did it. She choreographed the dance _**with **_the color scheme. I was awesome because it really looked cool on ripples and other sorts of things. They were also covered in sequence. They were just really fun and only slightly slutty.

"LET'S DO THIS!" INO CRIED!

"Ha ha okay," I remarked.

* * *

"Now she does it like this, will you do it like that..."

"Ball change, left pivot turn, jazz walk, hold two three four, jump clap, jump clap, pivot turn, triplet, triplet, step prepare, turn turn, jump out it, pose left, pose right!" Tsunade's words were playing in my head at the moment.

I smiled at the crowd.

Cross jump, in and out. Shennay once, then two double out, leap past Neji, Sakura slid under my legs like other partners, I stepped out cross again, kick, cartwheel. I slid into my splits, and rolled over, my back now against Karin's.

The dance continued until the very end.

My pose was on the ground, my feet crossed, I was on my stomach looking at the crowd, Sakura and Ino had their backs together, right behind me, Neji standing up straight with his arms crossed. Did I mention that he wasn't wearing a dress like us? Ha ha no. He had on white dress pants and an orange top that was like a shirt you would where under a tux.

* * *

After I finished my ballet and tap dances with the Moonstones, of course with different outfits, I panted for breath, leaning on a lounge thing in one of the biggest dressing rooms they had, surrounded my my fell Moonstones and of course Neji.

Tsunade burst through the door. "Excellent." She smirked. "All were awarded with first place platinum," she looked at Neji and I. "Even Tenten's and Neji's,"

Neji smiled. OH MY FRICKEN GOD! HE SMILED NOT SMIRKED!

"Neji!" I screamed. "Do that again!"

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Smile!" I ordered.

"Uh...no." He remarked coldly.

"But just did it a second ago it was totally sweet now let's have another one!" You could tell I was hyped up and it just wasn't because Neji smiled.

"Are you okay, Ten?" Sakura asked.

"But he smiled and he is _**going **_to do it again. Normally he NEVER smiles,"

"Stop talking in third person around me. _**He **_is right here," Neji told me, annoyed.

"Only if you smile," I argued.

"No."

"Hmph, you're no fun," I grumbled, crossing my arms.

* * *

Back at the studio, we were celebrating.

Shizune had completely covered it with decorations. It was awesome!

We were all partying in room one. _**All **_the lines since we were all successful and the competition. It was _**really **_fun.

"And NOW!" Tsunade announced. "Gift exchanging!"

And man was it fun. From Sakura I got a pair of these little bows I can put on my tap shoes. I have her a key chain. From Hinata, I got a pretty carnation, I gave her a cute hair piece. From Ino I got really pretty nail polish, I gave her a pink bracelet. And from Temari I got these foot things that are really helpful with your tap shoes and not as painful when you where them without socks. I gave her a pack of colorful hair binders.

Finally. It was time for icy. I didn't want to do it. Okay maybe I was nervous. I had gotten him ear muffs. It sounds lame but I figured sometimes he might not want to listen to his uncle all the time. Okay so maybe I couldn't figure out a gift so I bought in between dances at out competition which was at the Konoha River Centre (a name). But the idea struck me this morning when I saw him with his uncle.

Neji was leaning against the bar, nonchalantly. My hand was shaking as I tapped him on the back.

"U-Uh here," I said, not looking at him.

He took the present and stared at it awkwardly. "What is it?" he asked.

"Just open it," I mumbled stubbornly.

"Here," he plopped something in my hands.

"For me?" I asked.

"No for Tsunade, yes you," Neji rolled his eyes.

He he. This was hard for him too.

"Ear muffs?" He wondered aloud, holding them up.

"W-well, I saw your uncle yelling at you so if you don't want to listen-"

Neji shut his eyes annoyed. "You know that's none of you business," he growled.

"U-uh gomen I can-"

He smirked. "But they will come in handy,"

Inside I sighed with relief. "That's good,"

I started to open mine. Then I pulled out a bracelet. It had blue stones with small little diamond shaped things in between them.

"SWEET!" I cried, putting it on my wrist. "Thanks," I smiled looking at it.

"It really wasn't anything. Hinata did most of the work of picking it out," Neji wouldn't look at me directly.

_Hm. Maybe Neji isn't such a bad guy after all._

**Oh yes!**

_Shut up._

**A/N FINALLY! A long chapter. Are you guys satisfied with this? I hope so because It took me over two hours to right as I am currently looking at the clock right now. Well, I am dying to get to the climax but I'm going to put in another chapter in between probably. But OMG! I'm into it, lol. See, Neji is starting to ease up a bit, and I will tell you this, the climax will be amazing because it reminds me of these two people I know and I think they're in fourth grade but it was at Nationals and it was amazing so when we get to the climax I'll tell you in the Authors Note or maybe at the end. Man almost 4,000 words. Sweet. Anyways, I hope you guys like this. And it DID take two hours to write because over the past three weeks I only wrote like five sentences but today I decided to plow through and become the overachiever lol, okay maybe not. Thanks for reading and please review:)  
**


	22. An Uninvited Guest

~*~*~*~*Dance Partners*~*~*~*~

A NejiTen fanfic

Tenten's P.O.V.

Man does time fly. Nationals is next week. Neji and I own. Let me tell ya. The two previous competitions we got first place platinum, which not only means our performance was very good and had the right amount of energy etc. but we beat the other partner teams, which is a huge accomplish meant because there are like twenty other "peeps" participating. Ha ha.

So, Tsunade has been working both Neji and I to the bone, as usual, in Moonstones we still do jumping jacks and push ups just for warm ups. Gee. I've gotten so used to this routine. It's funny. Now I'm a lot more muscular (but not in a buff way) and I don't get sore very much anymore because I'm so used to the hard labor.

Basically, now I'm trying to be a match maker. It's quite obvious that Naruto and Hinata should be together, along with Sasuke and Sakura. It's _**way **_obvious that Suigetsu and Karin should hook up; they bicker like a married couple. I can't decide though with Ino, Kiba, Temari and Shikamaru. Kiba would definitely go with either Temari or Ino. But it seems Ino would rather be with Shikamaru, but still would go with Kiba if she couldn't, Temari wouldn't mind Kiba since their both outgoing but she probably wants Shikamaru also. But, Shikamaru is too lazy, or either thinks it's to troublesome to choose which person he likes. I sighed. Life is a long road with a bunch of speed bumps.

Today, I decided to put my matchmaking skills up to the test. We're all going to the movies, I even got Mr. Stick In The Mud Hyuuga to come along (with great difficulty). See, I tried to listen to my inner to come up with a plan but . . . her ideas are too cliche (and gross)

**Who are you callin' cliche?**

_Hehe, that kinda sounded cliche._

**Ya wanna knuckle sandwhich??**

_. . . _

**I did that on purpose.**

_Oh. Haha._

**Anyways, whats wrong with my ideas.**

_Ano...Purposely bumping into Hinata and shoving her onto Naruto is not a very-_

**Hmph. You just don't wanna get your hands dirty.**

I sweat dropped. _That sounded kinda wrong in the context we were talking about. . . _

**. . . . . OH AND _I"M _THE ONE WITH THE DIRTY MIND?!**

_Took you long enough._

**Whatever.**

_You're **so **impertinent,_

**What the hell does that mean?**

_You're not very bright are you._

**Oi! You're talking about yourself here.**

I shrugged. "What-ev-er!"

* * *

I sighed my plan failed. And it was _**ALL **_Hyuuga's fault. Geez.

It went a little like this:

_"And __**why **are you telling me where I have to sit?" Sakura demanded._

_I cracked my knuckles. "Because I __**can**-"_

_"You guys wanna sit down?!" Some man from the crowd yelled._

_Sakura and I looked at the angry audience behind us._

_"Just sit down like the man said," I argued, pushing Sakura in the seat next to Sasuke._

_Everyone else was lined up perfectly. Kiba on the end, then Ino, then Shikamaru, then Temari, then Naruto, then Hinata, I even invited Suigetsu and Karin, then Sasuke, Sakura and Me! Oh yeah, and Icy over there to the right of me._

_Neji leaned over and whispered in my ear, his minty breath tickling my ear, sending shiver spasms through out my body._

_"Just what do you think you're doing?" He questioned._

_I laughed nervously. "Playing matchmaker,"_

_Neji's eyes furrowed. "You shouldn't do that you know,"_

_"Oh yeah?" I asked. "Why?"_

_"Never. . .mind," he answered, turning his stare so it was averted towards the screen._

_"Hmph,"_

_"Hn,"_

_"I thought we were past that," I commented, looking at him._

_He looked back. "Past what?"_

_"You know the Hm," I remarked._

_Neji failed to hold in a laugh. "The what?"_

_My face turned red, and my thumbs were fiddling. "The. . .hm?"_

_Neji laughed full out this time. "Don't you mean the Hn?" he inquired._

_"That's what I said the Hm," I retorted angrily, crossing my arms._

_"You can't do it," He teased._

_"Can too,"_

_"Really then?"_

_"Hm,"_

_"Hn,"_

_"Hm,"_

_"Hn,"_

_"Hm,"_

_". . .It comes from the back of the throa-"  
_

_"HM!"_

_"Shut up!" The guy yelled again._

_"Yell at Neji it was his-"_

_Neji raised an eyebrow in the dark. "My fault?"_

_"Yes," I protested. "It was._"

_"Okay, you guys are out of the theatre up, all of you!"_

_A guy with a flash light had come and escorted up out._

Neji you BAKA you ruined my plan. Darn you.

So where are we now you may ask? Sitting outside the theatre. It's pouring rain and none of us have a ride arranged until two hours from now and it's too far to walk.

The buns on top of my head sagged down, completely soaked.

There was an awkward silence.

Naruto broke it though.

"Well this sucks,"

My breath was visible through the pouring rain. It had taken a sudden cold turn, the weather.

"Tenten?" Sakura asked.

"Hm?"

"I'm bored,"

I raised an eyebrow. Honestly. "You don't think I know I that?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Just wanted to let you know since this is _**your **_fault." She grumbled.

"Hey hey, don't hate,"

Ino turned to me, and evil glint in her eye. "Is that so?" her knuckles cracked.

"Hehe," I nervously laughed. "Mamotte," I whispered.

"I'm gonna GET YOU!" Ino and Sakura chased after me.

"Oh my," Hinata murmured.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered.

"Ba-ka," Temari moaned.

Neji just shook his head.

"MAMOTTE!" I screamed. It meant "Save Me," in Japanese.

I ran right into someone while I was running. Sakura and Ino came to an abrupt stop right behind me.

Looking up, I tried to see what I had run into, but since I was so dizzy all I could see was green.

"My beautiful flower Tenten, what are you doing on this youthful day?"

My eyes went WIDE open. No it couldn't be. It's not. . .

"LEE IS HERE! YOSH!"

"Rock Lee. . .otherwise known as Mr. Enthusiastic," I mumbled, rubbing my head.

"I take that as a compliment," Lee said smiling. "My dear Tenten, are you hurt?"

Behind me Sakura and Ino were epically trying to hide their giggles.

"Oi, make him stop," I told them, turning around.

"Huh?" Lee asked obliviously.

My lip twitched. "Never mind."

I joined up with the others, bring Bushy Brows along.

"It's Lee!" Naruto cried. The Green Beast and the Dobe knuckle bumped.

"Great," Sasuke muttered, rubbing his temples.

* * *

Neji's POV

"Damn," I muttered. "He's hard to keep up with. Almost worst with Tenten,"

"Why'd you bring Hinata home late Neji?" Hiashi questioned.

"There's a storm," I replied trying to hide my annoyance. "Besides you were supposed to pick us up ahead of time,"

His nostrils flared. "I _**did **_call you ahead and say that you needed to be home by a certain time," he argued.

"Well you didn't give me enough time," I growled, anger boiling through my veins.

Hiashi didn't answer for a moment. . .then he went on with a lecture. I looked at Tenten's ear muffs sitting on the table, they were tempting.

I picked them up but didn't put them on. I just continued walking to my room.

Immediately, I shut off the light and felt my way to my bed.

Closing my eyes, I blocked out Hiashi's annoying and bombarding voice.

* * *

_"Neji, my son. You must not let them touch anyone in the family,"_

_"But, father"_

_"No matter what son,"_

_"How?! What do I do?"_

_"I'm counting on you,"_

_"How?"_

_"Don't fail me,"_

_"Father? . . . FATHER!"_

"FATHER!" I woke up in cold sweat. That was probably my tenth dream. What the hell was I supposed to do?!

I wiped off my face with covers, then flipped them off.

My cold feet padded against the icy wood floor as I made my way to the bathroom.

It was really aggravating. I didn't know what to do. I keep having dreams with Hizashi in them. He's always telling me to protect the family from Konoha gang members but how? Everyone asks to much of me. How can they possibly ask so much? It pisses me off. _**Really **_pisses me off. I mean why can't _**they **_try and do stuff by themselves. I sighed. Pussies.

I turned on the sink. water sprouted from it. I flushed my face through it thoroughly. When my face felt finally freezing and refreshed, without even looking up, I grabbed a towel to my right and rubbed repeatedly over my face.

Finally I looked up into the mirror. Someone was behind me.

"We need to talk," he said smirking.

I turned around. It was _**him**_.

**A/N OH YEAH BABY! You like? It's a three day weekend with no homework. What was I supposed to do? This of course. I really want to get to the climax because I am SO excited to write. I might update tomorrow, possibly tonight if I don't get tired. Haha. Don't know but I'm in a writer's mood. This chapters kinda short but I did need a little transition thing. Like the cliffy? MWAHAHA! Get ready for the drama. . . IT SHALL BE INTENSE! Hehehe x 3. Be excited**. **Even if this chapter is not much, it has a cliffy so please review and show your excitement and enthusiasm for the next chapter!~ Thanks for all your kind reviews guys and I hope you enjoy:)**


	23. The Rise and Fall of Emotions

~*~*~*~*Dance Partners*~*~*~*~

A NejiTen fanfic

Tenten's P.O.V.

"Hey Neji,"

"Hn,"

_He must be in a bad mood. I'll come back later._

**Next day:**

"Yo. . .Neji!"

"Hn,"

_Okay. He probably just hasn't calmed down yet._

**Day two:**

"Neji my man," I raised my hand to do a fist bump

". . ."

Don't respond why don't you icy.

**Three days later:**

"Neji-"

"Go away,"

I sweat dropped. What the hell?

* * *

I laid in my room thinking in. . . well deep thought.

My iPod was blaring music. I couldn't calm down. Tomorrow was nationals. Tomorrow. What I worked so very hard for. This was bad though. Very bad. Neji barely even talks to me. He won't look at me. He has no emotion during our daily routines. He had just started turning nice too. His comments weren't nasty but now this.

I didn't even notice a tear slide down my cheek. The judges wanted chemistry. If I can't do that with Neji tomorrow, if we can't even act like friends how the hell are we supposed to even perform well. I wonder what I did to him. Was it because of the movie. . .how I got everyone kicked out? No it couldn't have been. He would've been mad at me then if he was this mad now.

I turned over to my side. _What am I supposed to do?_

**How should I know?**

_I wasn't asking you._

**Yeah, well I can _hear _you think so you're pretty much complaining to me.**

_I know. I'm not in the mood to argue with you today._

**It's okay. I'm pretty sure it's gonna be fine.**

_How do you know?!_

**Because. I _am _you. And I _know _Neji. He doesn't hate you.**

_Apparently he does,_

**I _highly _doubt that. You don't know anything you can't just assume it was your fault either.**

_What do you mean??_

**Maybe something else happened. AGH! I know!**

_Huh? What?!_

**I bet someone realized he was close to you. So they were probably teasing him, saying that he liked you and to make it seem like he didn't, he started to ignore you!**

_Well, that's unlikely, but it makes me feel better now that I know there are other options. Thanks._

**You're welcome, girl. Now go to bed. I will never forgive you if you mess up tomorrow.**

**

* * *

**

5:00 AM wake up call. This sucks.

"Get up!" Hannah cried, yanking on my feet.

"I don't wanna," I moaned.

"You. . .have. . .nationals," Hannah panted out of breath from pulling.

I struggled against her, trying not to kick my own mother.

"Don't make me get your father," Hannah warned.

"No. . ." I groaned. "Just five minutes."

". . .fine."

Ahh. Five more minutes of sleep is nice. But it eventually has to end. Damn it all.

I fell off my bed and crawled my way to the bathroom, complaining the whole way. After I washed my face thoroughly and dried it, I made my way downstairs where breakfast was already made.

Sitting at the table, I stuffed my face with glorious toast, eggs, blueberry muffin, and much much more. My parents made a feast for me at five AM just for Nationals. Aww yeah:P

I took a giant swig of orange juice then snatched my bag, makeup, and costume.

"Sayonara!" I called to my parents. "Thanks for the breakfast!"

Tsunade waited outside in the limo.

"What took so long?" she questioned.

I sweat dropped, looking at the clock in the car. "I'm two minutes late,"

"Hey," Tsunade pointed out, pulling out of the driveway. "Every second counts,"

I rolled my shadow circled eyes. Tsunade never changes.

"Where are we going?" I wondered aloud.

"Hyuuga estate," Tsunade remarked.

"Nani?" I asked fearfully, gulping.

"Neji's," Tsunade answered a little more loudly (and slowly) as if she thought I was mentally ill.

_Why me_. I silently sobbed in my head.

"Why?"

"Uh. . .betsuni?" Oh god that came out like a question. Dammit.

Tsunade looked back at me. "Are you guys in a fight?" she asked the question like my-only-answer-should-be-no-and-if-it-was-yes-she-would-be-extremely-pissed-and-would-try-to-kill-me-so-I-better-keep-my-mouth-shut kind of asking.

"Uh...hehehe, no."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes in the review mirror. I was surprised I could see through the darkness.

"Really," I told her.

She shrugged. "I'll be able to tell when you're on stage anyways."

"Yup," I answered.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god!_

The car halted to a stop.

Neji immediately paced out the door. He flung open the car door and took the seat across from me.

My heart sank. Normally he sits next to me. Why was he sitting on the other side?!

I tried not to show my change in emotions but Neji noticed. He looked slightly sad but wouldn't look at me anymore.

_Neji. Why do you hate me all of a sudden?_

_

* * *

_"Hey Sakura! Help me out here!"I called to the pinkette.

Sakura came up from behind me. "Boo!"

I giggled. "Geez, don't do that."

"You're not tired are you?" She asked, helping me out with the skirt.

"Nope,"

"Even through Tsunade's intense training throughout?" Sakura questioned, laughing herself.

I returned the chuckle. "Yeah,"

"Well you look worn out," Sakura pointed out.

"Do I?" I inquired.

Sakura nodded. I could see through the mirror.

"Oh it's nothing,"

"Not nervous are ya?" She asked.

"No," I immediately replied. "What'd make you think that?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "This."

"Yes," I spoke up.

Why the hell did I do that?!

"What are you worried about?" Sakura inquired, picking up a comb to perfect the parting of my hair.

"Neji," I answered sadly.

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed. "I thought you guys were getting along pretty well,"

"We were," I remarked. "But lately he's been ignoring me. Majorly."

"That's weird," Sakura commented. "But don't worry. He would never do anything to jeopardize his career. He'll come around when you're on stage,"

My eyes were averted downwards still. "Yes, but what if he doesn't,"

Sakura lifted my chin up. "Don't worry girl. Daijoubu!"

I smiled at her. Sakura was a little uplifting.

"Sakura!" Ino called. "Help me with Hina-Chan,"

Sakura sweat dropped. "How come it's always me?"

I shrugged.

"You can do it," she put a hand on my shoulder. "Even if that bastard **_does _**stay the same. You should still be the strong girl,"

With that, Sakura left, leaving me only with a wink.

I scurried out the door, slipping through the hallway in my black jazz shoes. Like I said. Our dance was in between jazz and ballet so I wore slick black jazz shoes. It was more like a lyrical dance.

Tsunade was waiting for me.

"Where were you?" She demanded.

"Perfecting." I smally replied.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter. You're on in two," Tsunade informed me.

I gulped, staring out through the side curtains at the current people dancing. They were pretty good. One thing was sure, they had perfect chemistry.

My heart sank, watching them. It was hard. Neji and I used to be close to that but something was out of sync now.

**You okay?**

_Do you think I am?_

**No.**

_What do I do?_

**Nothing. Just dance normally.**

_Yeah what if it lacks emotion?_

**Then it lacks emotion. Who gives a damn?!**

_I don't know. But they **are **judging that._

**Just make sure you don't mess up and make it look natural.**

_Yeah. Sure._

**You're still not convinced are you?**

_NO!_

**What can I do then?**

_Talk to Neji._

**I could talk to his Inner but he would have to let me in.**

_Try._

**Kay, hang on.**

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

_Anything?_

**Nope. He kicked me out.**

_Great. Sounds like the Neji I know._

**I already told you not to worry.**

_Make me._

**As stubborn as always.**

_Well we **are **the same._

**Yeah. We're both stubborn.**

_So you think I'll be okay?_

**Honey. It'll be fine.**

The second pair of dancers left the stage. The announcer went on telling some jokes while the judges were writing some stuff down. Shivers ran through my spine and I sneakily peeked over the curtains and looked at the crowd of people in the beautiful theatre. My knees would've given out if I hadn't been pinching my arms, trying to get some feeling stimulating through my body.

There were so many people. Smiling faces, judgmental ones, laughing, and some people were even sleeping. Why couldn't I be in the crowd right now. I began regretting even coming here. I missed my old studio. It was so much easier; there wasn't much pressure.

I wished I could go back now. Back to Mary, back to my old friends. But those bitches had to close it down. So what if they were short on money. That doesn't mean you can just shut down a business without warning.

From across the stage, Neji's pale lavender eyes, slightly met with mine. My eyes widened. My heart felt like it was beating a million miles and hour.

Then it ended.

"Next, from Konoha Studios-"

The crowd roared.

Dammit. They were expecting something good.

"Hyuuga Neji, and Tenten! Partner dancing to My Immortal!"

The crowd erupted once more.

_One, two, three_**.**

I strolled onto the stage like I was taught. Walking lightly as I went. The lights were still dim, the crowd was very quiet.

Neji's hands and mine met at the middle of the stage. He bent down on one knee.

My hand shaking, went into his.

Before he hoisted me up he asked, "Are you ready?"

"I don't know," my voice was shaking like my hand.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked, suddenly concerned.

He slowly started to lift me in the air.

We were talking so silently the crowd couldn't hear at all.

"I don't know. Somethings happened. Are you mad?" I questioned.

"No," He replied.

Relief filled me. "But I don't think I can do this. There are so many people."

I was now completely in the air, only relying on Neji to keep me up.

"I _**believe **_you can do this," Neji said.

My heart lifted. My spirit felt were his words cold, emotionless words helping me? Sure they were nice but he said it like always. Extremely icy.

I smiled. I can do this.

Suddenly, breaking through the silence. . ."GO TENTEN!"

It was Mary!

"Know what? Yeah! GO TENTEN!" It was Naruto!

"GO!" More shouts of my friends. This time Kiba.

"Kill em'!" Suigetsu cried.

"Shut up!" someone yelled.

"MAKE US!" Naruto bellowed.

Tears started to fall down my face. They were all here for me. I can do this. I can do this.

I nodded at Neji.

After waiting about another ten seconds, the music started.

The slow music started.

I waited. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 one more time. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8

Neji slowly lowered me down.

I rolled one arm up, then the other. Two pika turns to the right, chasse step leap. Two shennay turns to the left, then one double, sliding into my centers, then doing a somersault backwards. I rolled to the right and chassed to the corner. This is what I practiced for so long. I know this by heart. I put on a sad smile for the mood then started.

"When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears. . ."

I chassed then stepped leap, step turn and jumped into Neji's arms. His touch was warm, pulling me around and sliding me down into my centers. I pushed foreward and down onto my stomach, then knees, I rolled around and rose up the pulled my arms along with, up then down.

I did pika turns until I brush my shoulder against Neji's.

Energy was flowing through me. I was amazed at what I could do. It felt refreshing! I could do this!

I leaned on Neji's shoulder, pushing him into his left leg splits, I then slowly walked around him for two counts of eight, holding his left hand. I then let it go and took three long strides and jumped into a left leg leap, then stepped with my left, did a jump, spinning into a leap, turning one and walking right left on 7, 8. Still spotting.

Neji did a pika square, then turned around. And spun to the back.

The chorus again!

"When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears. . ."

"When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. . ."

"And I've held your hand through all of these years. . ."

"And you still have. . .part of me!"

"I've tried so hard. . ."

New part (**A/N that you've never read before because I didn't feel like writing down all the choreography**)!

Neji took my hand and spun me around, his hands remaining on my waist. He pushed me down and shoved me through his legs (no you pervs!) and I leapt into the air behind him doing a toe touch, then returning to the ground. Neji and I both then did two shennays then three double shennays to the opposite side of the room of each other.

Now the guitar solo!

We both ran as fast as we could and when we were both sharing center, we did the center splits in the air.

Then ran doing another leap, touching our toes, to the corners of the room.

"When you'd cry I'd. . ."

Chasse step leap! Adrenaline pumped through my veins. I smiled broadly. step turn and the I jumped back into Neji's arms, he pushed me into my splits, I pushed forward and did the rise, and turn. Pika turns back to Neji. I brushed his shoulder.

Neji grabbed me by the waist just as I arrived, pushed me down slightly then lifted me into the air, my legs went into a center split, and then I landed perfectly, and Neji let go but I put my arms behind my back and Neji swept me under his legs and when I popped up behind him I wrapped my arms around his neck for two counts then parted.

I did some more double shennays to the right and snatched up Neji's hand letting him spin and then danced off, pushing me to the left side of the stage, bringing me to yet another leap.

Confidence flowing through me, I did a jazz square and chassed to the side, Neji crossing in front of me, then I turned into him, he lifted my feet up from under me and carried me, spinning me around once, he let me down leisurely and I turned to face him. our hands pressed together (like high fives) . We slowly pushed ourselves into our splits (my left leg, his right) our heads bowed down, hands still connected, and fingers intertwined.

I did it I did it!

Happiness burst through me.

And the crowd absolutely went insane. Some people were crying at the beauty.

The lights slowly dimmed as so did the music. It took me a while to even realize I was crying.

Words couldn't describe my happiness. Neji smiled at me. My heart was ready to burst.

Neji helped me up, and we walked off stage.

**You did it! You did it!!!!!**

_I KNOW!!!!!_

Immediately Tsunade lifted me.

"BEST TIME EVER!" She cried, spinning me around.

I couldn't speak. Words wouldn't come out from my mouth.

* * *

"Midtime awards!" The announcer called. "These are the awards that go to the paired dancers."

The crowd roared with excitement.

"I would like all our pairs to be on stage!"

Tsunade shoved Neji and I out.

Everyone else was hand in hand besides us.

I looked at him awkwardly, but he didn't even glance.

Nothing was going to faze me though right now. Not even Icy over there.

We all sat on stage.

"Alright!" The announcer smiled. "There were many good pairs out there, but we've come down to the main five,"

The crowd once again cheered.

I spotted my teacher and friends in the audience. Haha there was Shika, practically sleeping, but it was obvious he was annoyed by the announcers booming voice.

"In fifth place, Tenshi and Gojo! Fifth place silver!"

The crowd cheered as the two hand in hand accepted the metal, smiling together.

"In fourth place, Komo and Maru! Fourth place silver!"

More cheers as the two came up.

"In third place, Tohgo and Tohru, Third place gold!"

The cheers were louder now when they both came up.

"In second, Jama and Sono, Second place, high gold!"

People screamed now in happiness.

Jama and Sono both skipped up, delighted.

Oh no. I don't think our dance was good enough to get first place, let alone beat high gold in nationals.

"Finally, in first place, with the song My Immortal, NEJI AND TENTEN WITH FIRST PLACE PLATINUM!"

The crowd erupted in roars. Apparently they liked us.

My heart probably stopped, Neji following closely behind, I accepted the metal, both of us bowed.

Sitting back down it seemed like nothing could go wrong. I was crying again.

Now they were giving out the individual awards.

"The funnest. . ."

Cheers.

"Most drama. . ."

"Entertaining. . ."

"Neji and Tenten with emotion!"

I giggled with happiness. "Neji," I said.

"What?" He turned to me.

Finally I looked at Mr. Ice Cube, which I hadn't in a while because I was so caught up in the awards.

Girls were crawling all over him. _**Other **_dancers in slutty costumes. And he wasn't doing anything.

My heart stopped, it sank low.

"Is that all?" He asked.

My hands shook.

My head was bowed down, tears streaming down.

I was trembling with anger. "So that's how it is?"

My eyes squeezed shut.

Emotions flowing through me, I sprinted off the stage.

NEJI YOU BAKA! YOU IDIOT! DAMN YOU! FUCK YOU! I HATE YOU!

I sobbed as I ran.

**Where are you going?!**

_Anywhere from here!  
_

I pushed past my friends and everyone who got in the way.

Frantically, I searched for and exit. I found a back door and burst through.

An alleyway met me. Thank god.

I darted downwards before I finally collapsed.

It was pouring rain. I felt like my life was collapsing around me.

How _**dare **_he. After saying all those encouraging words. Before he had been so cold to me, but with these new girls he didn't even know. He let them crawl all over him.

I sobbed so hard.

Then fell against a brick down, my head between my knees.

Rain, soaking my hair, my hands freezing, I started to sing. It was White Horse by Taylor Swift. This song had always made me cry. . .

"Say you're sorry that face of an angel come's out just when you need it to," Sob sob.

"As I pace back and forht all this time cuz I honestly believed in you,"

"Holding on the days drag on stupid girl I should've known, should've know,"

I ran my fingers through my hair my voice was shaking.

"I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tail, I'm not the one you sweep off her feet, lead her up a stair well, this ain't Hollywood, this is a small, town, I was a dreamer before you ever let me down, and now it's too late for you and your white horse tom come around,"

"Baby I was naive got lost in your eyes and never really had a chance,"

"My mistake I didn't know. . ." I stopped.

"You had to fight to have the upped hand,"

"I had so many dreams about you and me happy endings, but now I now,"

"I'm not a princess. . ."

I sang the chorus my hand now banging against the wall and rain washing over my eyes.

Then as the piano played after, I counted the beats exactly and got to my favorite part.

"And there you are on your knees,"

"Begging for forgiveness, begging for me, just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry. . ."

"Cuz I'm not your prin-"

"My what beautiful singing,"

Through my tears I sniffed. It was not Neji.

"What?" I asked the voice.

But before I knew it,a bag was thrown over my head.

Struggling against it I tried to scream. I couldn't though.

Finally words came out of my mouth. "NEJI!"

Then. . .blackness.

**A/N Didn't expect that now DID ya? Hell no. Doing the dance would SO not be the main climax. Not dramatic enough. I hope you didn't think it was too easy after you saw them get platinum or anything because that wasn't really the main main problem of this. No no no. I really hoped you guys liked this chapter and the cliffy! Mwahaha! And I know, another update. I'm feeling good and just in a "Writers" mood right now. So I'll work on the next chapter but no guarantees it's gonna be up tomorrow, but sometime this week but OMG! I've been dying to write this chapter. See I did the full dance. And note, I did make up this dance so technically I could copyright it but who wants to do that, I mean I've tried it out before in my basement (except for the partner stunts) and it works out. But to save time, I cut out some parts when writing, plus it'd be kinda boring. Oh and another thing, this chapter is long! Mwahaha x 2! Over four thousand words (without the authors note). Yes I've been quite into it. And the whole time I've been listening to Evanescence . . . except for the Taylor Swift part. And I _love _Taylor so I had to put in one of her songs. And White Horse fits perfectly into the situation. If you have not heard it, listen to it right now and reread that part. It goes it goes. My god I've written so much my hand is hurting. Lol. So. Now that I've given you this totally awesome chapter, I would like you guys to review like always. And thanks for your positive comments! It is some drive to push me, because I've seen some amazing stories that don't have many reviews and I don't know how those people can do. So thanks once again for following along (even with some of my late updates) and please review:)  
**


	24. Kidnapped!

~*~*~*~*Dance Partners*~*~*~*~

A NejiTen fanfic

Neji's POV

"Dammit, Tenten," I muttered under my breath pushing the two girls off me.

This worked _**too **_well.

_Where the hell did she run off to? _Damn. This is _**not **_safe.

"Neji," a stern voice hissed from behind me.

"What?" I snapped, spinning around and facing Tsunade.

She cracked her knuckles, her eyes flashing evilly, grinning madly. "Where the hell is Tenten?"

I sweat dropped. "She ran off,"

"What??" Tsunade questioned. "GO AND GET HER!"

"What the hell do you think I'm doing hag?!" I cried.

"You dare call me hag?" Tsunade demanded grabbing my collar.

I released myself from her grip, ignoring the blondie.

This was all _**their **_fault.

_Flashback:_

_"What the hell do you want?" I growled, leaning back against the mirror._

_"Oh I don't know," Kabuto grinned, annoyingly._

_I narrowed my eyes._

_"Well, Orochimaru wants you dead," Kabuto spoke up, pushing his glasses back grinning (annoyingly) (1)_

_I rolled my eyes._

_"And I **don't **know that?" I hissed._

_"No," Kabuto adjusted his glasses once more, making me force myself not to punch him._

_I raised an eyebrow. "So?"_

_"Well we'll use anyone who hangs around you," Kabuto continued._

_My stomach lurched forward._

_"Such as that panda-girl," Kabuto suggested, smirking._

_I snatched his shirt collar and spun him around, chucking him into the mirror, which cracked._

_"She has **nothing **to do with this," I grumbled lowly in his ear._

_Kabuto smirked. "Oh **sure**. I see the way it is. You always walk a step ahead of her, whenever someone remotely dangerous comes into view, you always block her out,' Kabuto chuckled as if was something supposedly wise. "We can **so **tell,"  
_

_My eye twitched in anger. Who the **hell **were they to say this?_

_"So why should you be informing me of this?" I asked, anger flowing through my veins._

_"Well," Kabuto struggled to free himself from me unnecessary-but-mostly-necessary tight grip._

_"Well, I think you better look out for her. She might just disappear if she hangs out with you too much," Kabuto said, finally shoving me off him._

_I threw him against the floor. "Get out of my house," I said in a low whisper._

_"Hm," Kabuto remarked, getting up. "Interesting. You **act **like you do care but when someone looks in your eyes, it's like you could tell a thousand lies, but secretly have regret,"_

_I glanced at him while he got up. "Shut up and don't acct so smart," I hissed. "I know you got that from a song. But you're probably right. I could lie to you, but I **wouldn't **have any regret."_

_Kabuto sighed. "You are troublesome."_

_"Don't try to imitate Shikamaru," I scoffed. "Just get out of my house,"_

"Dammit," I growled. "I should've told her,"

"Told her what?"

I sweat dropped. "Tsunade I thought you left,"

Tsunade hopped in front of me.

"What happened?" She inquired.

I crossed my arms and dared not to look at her. "I think Tenten's been kidnapped."

Tsunade's eyes widened. She pushed my chin towards her. "You lie," she accused.

"Does it look like I'm lying!" I raised my voice, staring straight at her with my pale eyes.

Tsunade let go and stared at the ground sadly. "No but Neji . . ."

"What?" I asked lowering my voice.

"YOU BETTER GET HER BACK OR YOU'RE NEVER DANCING AGAIN!

"Gee thanks," I mumbled walking away.

"SPRINT!" Tsunade called.

"Sprint!" I imitated in a high voice. Then I broke out into a run, disappearing out of her sight.

* * *

Tenten's POV

Slowly my eyes fluttered open.

Darkness embraced me.

It took a while for my eyes to get back into focus, but when they did, I didn't like what I saw.

Walls. Stone walls. Scary stone walls.

"What the hell?" I muttered. I was about to get up when I realized that my arms were tied behind my back along with my feet.

I frowned, leaning back.

"CAN THIS GET ANYMORE CLICHE!" I cried to no one in particular.

There was only one door, on the far right. It had a tiny hole that had three bars.

I narrowed my eyes. Even _**I **_wasn't that skinny to fit through. Ino probably could, I joked to myself.

But my dry humor at the moment wasn't helping the present situation.

"Dammit how the hell did this happen?" I mumbled to myself but suddenly remembered the person interrupting my singing.

_Why was I singing. _I thought to myself.

_Neji, _I suddenly remembered. Dammit.

Why would the ice cube do that to me . . . and why would I get so upset? He's not my boyfriend or anything. We're not that close, only dance partners. _Only. _I repeated in my head. Why was I sad over that. And why did I get so jealous when Neji was with other girls? Was it because he hardly ever speaks to me, but lets them crawl all over him? It could be. Most likely. I mean, I don't really want to admit feeling jealous, but now that I think about it, I was pretty pissed.

"Oi! Should I give her water?" A voice called from behind the walls.

"Eh why not? She was just at a competition," another voice replied.

Now that I thought about it, I was pretty thirsty (and hungry).

I suddenly narrowed my eyes. This was my chance for escape. When I got back I could beat the crap out of Neji.

_Get ready. _I braced myself.

The door opened.

Then I lunged forward, forgetting the ties and grabbed onto the mans leg.

He snatched my arm and threw me into a wall.

"O-ow," I muttered.

"Bitch," he growled dropping the water on the floor.

I stuck my tongue out at him rebelliously. "You're the bitches for holding me here," I hissed back.

He raised an eyebrow before slapping me across the face.

"Ow," I grumbled. "THAT FUCKIN' HURT!" I rubbed the side of my head, steadying my vision.

"You're in hell now. It better hurt," he remarked.

I sweat dropped. "Didn't you hear me scream about cliche?"

He shrugged. "Cliche is good. You can now expect we'll torture you now,"

He smiled, leaving the room. "Sayonara!"

The color drained from my face.

_Neji! Save me!_

**A/N Kind of a short chappie I know guys. Gomene x 5. But I updated anyways. Haha. So Tenten's been kidnapped with the cliche theme. Lol. I love this. Kidnapping is a way to bring people together *cough cough* Especially Neji and Tenten. Okay so 's your climax peoples! Enjoy it! YAAAAA! See I had to put in "You're in hell" because I was listening to Hells Bells by ACDC (my brother put it on my iPod not me) and it was like "HELLS BELLS!" with the awesome guitar and everything so it was like the moment that I had to do it so yeah. Haha. Thanks for reading guys!** **Please review**!


	25. Tenten's Friends Infiltrate!

~*~*~*~*Dance Partners*~*~*~*~

~A NejiTen Fanfic~

Tenten's POV:

It was probably three AM when there was a knock on the door.

I groaned, rolling around in my cell. Trying to get some sleep seemed impossible, the insomniac I was, plus the conditions of the cell. But finally when I did get some sleep some stupid, gay . . . I stopped my train of thought.

_Flashback:_

_No way! Thirteen turns?! He beat me!_

_The kid looked at me and gave me a cocky smirk._

_My eyes twitched. But finally I smiled, muttering, "Gay,"_

A memory of Neji Hyuuga. Damn myself (and that bastard Hyuuga). For thinking of him in a time like this it was all **_his _**fault.

The door swung open and in swooped the _**ugliest **_dude I have **_ever _**seen. And when I say ugly . . . I mean ugly. He reminded me of a fricken snake. And there was something about him when he walked through the door, his evil aura that sent an icy chill throughout the room, and also down my spine.

I tried, and failed, to scoot farther back into the wall as the man approached.

His tongue stretched out for me barely missing licking my face.

I cringed at how close he was.

"My dear Tenten," he began.

"How do you know my name?!" I demanded without thinking.

"Does that matter?" He asked slithering closer.

I shivered. It was almost like he was paralyzing me. It was like I could see my fate.

"Allow me to introduce myself," he continued. "My name is Orochimaru,"

My eyes widened and I felt sweat drip down my head and I cowered in fear.

Orochi means "Large Serpent" in Japanese. He was _**definitely**_ snakelike.

"Wh-what do you w-want?" I asked, trying to sound in control but failing miserably.

"Well originally I just wanted you as bait but now that I think of it . . . I might want to have some fun with just to make Neji extra angry."

I scoffed. "Don't even bother,"

"Oh?"

"He didn't even care about me last I saw of him. He had to girls on him,"

My eye twitched remembering the memory.

"Ah," Orochimaru sighed. "I was afraid you would think that,"

"Hn. What do you mean by that?" My eyes were closed in frustration.

Orochimaru chuckled, menacingly. "Child he only did that to protect you,"

My eyes snapped open.

"What?!" I cried. "You lie!"

My lip trembled as he grew closer. Now I was scared with what he has said. 'Fun,'

He put his finger under her chin.

"Neji will kill you if you do anything," I spoke, not even conscious of what I was saying.

"Oh but it'll definitely be worth it, don't you think?" Orochimaru questioned.

I breathed in a shaky breath before . . .

"HELL NO!" Rebelliously, I headbutted, sending him into a wall and I dove to the door.

Grasping the handle and yanking part of me knew on the inside it wasn't going to open anyway.

Orochimaru grabbed my shoulder not very gently.

"Come on back," he said.

"Yayyyyy no!" I shrieked trying to break free but he slammed into a wall.

He grabbed my fists and shoved them above my head.

"You know," Orochimaru stated. "I normally don't waste my time raping girls but you're just to fun,"

Pure terror was written all over my eyes, scribbled in red ink as I cried tears of pain and fear.

"Please don't do anything," I begged. "Just let me go,"

"What fun would that be?" Orochimaru asked, his tongue dancing over my bare skin in my **_extremely _**revealing costume which I was still wearing.

"B-But I wanna stay a virgin," Hot tears were now staining my cheeks.

He chuckled. But didn't say anymore . . . he then stole my very first . . . kiss.

My eyes widened so big I thought they would pop out as his lips were pressed against mine.

This was not good. Not good. Not good.

**What the hell are you doing?! FIGHT!**

_I CAN'T!_

I clenched my fists into balls and prepared them for a punch.

Fiercely I gave him a jab in the gut.

Orochimaru laughed shakingly after the pain as he stepped back.

"Too fun," he repeated.

I felt more terror as I stepped back and he stepped forward.

Instead of going for my lips Orochimaru yanked down my sequenced top, revealing my strapless bra.

My mouth gaped open and this time I shook with anger and lunged.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

* * *

Third Person POV:

Neji Hyuuga clenched his fists as he returned back to the stage area reporting to Tsunade.

"She's nowhere within a 1 mile radius," he informed her.

"Poor Tenten," Sakura said, frowning. The giving Neji an evil glare.

"Hyuuga," Ino mumbled. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

I raised an eyebrow. "If she weren't so short-tempered she wouldn't have run off," I explained in frustration.

Tsunade was having a little growling session on her own as she leaned on a dresser in the dressing room where they were all huddled.

"It could be worse," Neji finally got the courage to speak up.

"What?"

"I think that not only was she kidnapped but by the Konoha Gang,"

Tsunade's eyes widened, for a split second showing terror.

"Neji Hyuuga," She said softly. "You **_know _**what he'll do to her."

"OF COURSE I DO! WHY THU FUCK DO YOU THINK I'M SO MAD RIGHT NOW?!"

Tsunade trembled.

"Get all of your stupid little friends and rescue her!" She spat. "I'll be right behind you,"

* * *

"Let's do this," Temari pulled out a knife.

"Hell yeah," Naruto agreed, cracking his knuckles.

Sakura spun her nunchucks.

It was the entire gang of friends. Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Temari, Neji, Sasuke, Hinata, and Shikamaru.

Then from behind them, "We wanted to help to,"

It was Suigetsu and Karin (The two lovers )

"When did you guys get here?" Ino asked.

"We were watching," Suigetsu answered.

"Figured we help," The reluctant Karin admitted. "I mean I am also on the team,"

"Good," said someone from behind them. "We need all the help we can get."

It was Tsunade, with her right hand she twirled a gun smirking.

"That son of a bitch thinks he can mess with **_my _**dancer but he is mistaken."

"We're wasting time," Neji said.

"Like Temari said . . . Aight let's do this!" Naruto pounded his fist in the air.

* * *

Neji's POV:

We stalked the streets like a true gang. Of course we weren't that vile but there was something about us. A determination.

Tenten was everyone's friend.

Even . . . mine.

When she's kidnapped it's only natural for everyone to want to retaliate.

But now that I really think of it . . . she's the only friend I've ever had or at least the closest thing.

Naruto and I are friends too along with everyone else but I don't trust them as . . . much?

"Neji," Tsunade hissed. "Snap out of it."

I looked up at her. "We're here,"

I narrowed my eyes and Sasuke cracked his knuckles.

"This is it," he said.

"Aight," Naruto said.

Sakura sweat dropped. "Stop saying that,"

"Let's just do this already so I can get to bed," Shikamaru groaned.

Suigetsu smirked, stretching his arms. "Fine with me!"

* * *

I flew into the wall again . . . and again once more.

He was vicious. I actually couldn't tell if he was beating me up or raping me.

Orochimaru's tongue snaked around my neck and I started to choke through tears, screaming also.

Snake-man reached for my bra strap but I was determined not to let him as I kicked him in the soft spot. (And yes snakes like him do have them).

His tongue slivered back into his mouth, leaving saliva on my neck which I wiped off while cautiously stepping back.

"You taste good,"

"What d-did you say?" I demanded, holding my hands in front of myself protectively.

"I said you taste good. I've never wanted a woman so bad,"

I tightened my bra strap fighting the tears.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I cried. "You're a monster!"

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow.

"Then why do you hang out with Hyuuga then?" he interrogated.

"B-Because," I stuttered. "HE IS A GOOD FRIEND! UNLIKE SONS OF BITCHES LIKE YOU!"

I covered my mouth knowing he'd be angry but he was amused.

"Do you know what he's done?" my suitor asked.

"Can't be worse than you," I retorted, wiping my tears from my eyes once more.

"You'd be surprised," Orochimaru said, reaching out once more.

"STOP!"

* * *

Third Person POV:

Neji Hyuuga walked around the mysterious building hidden deep in an alley.

It was dark. Very dark.

But Neji's eyes were very good. They were pure and could see through the dark.

Sakura unconsciously knowing, clung to Sasuke as they crept behind Hyuuga.

Temari ran her fingers over her knife as she walked through the house along with everyone.

Everybody was doing their own thing to chase away their fear.

No one was coming. But they were there. So what was going on.

* * *

It was about fifteen minutes until someone spoke . . . but not them.

"Hello," it was Kabuto.

Neji wrapped his fingers into a tight fist, preparing himself to beat the shit of the white haired freak.

"I'm sorry to say this but . . . I'm going to have to eliminate you." Kabuto announced.

"We're not going to let that happen," Tsunade grumbled. "Tell us where Tenten is. NOW!"

"Can't do that," Kabuto admitted

I narrowed my eyes and lunged, pushing him into a wall but he took out a knife and slashed at Neji.

Neji stepped back but he stopped at something.

A piercing scream that sliced the air. "HELP!"

Neji's eyes widened. "Tenten," he muttered. "Dammit we don't have enough time to deal with him,"

"Go," it was Sasuke.

"We'll take care of him," Sakura added.

Sasuke seemed reluctant about the pink joining him but didn't protest.

"You sure?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke muttered. "We can take him any day. Right Sakura?"

Through the dark she blushed. "Hell yeah."

"So GO!"

Neji and the rest darted through the darkness, evading Kabuto's stupid attempts to stop them.

They ran, panting, towards the screams until something stopped them.

A bone?

A man tossed aside a few dog bones.

"Don't go any farther." he said.

The man had white hair and some . . . face paint? It was definitely not as cool as Kiba's.

With Akamaru on his back Kiba raised his fist. "Who's dog bone is that?" He demanded.

The man looked at him. "You must be Kiba. I'm Kimmimaru."

"I don't give a damn." Kiba growled. "I'll beat the shit outta you,"

"Kiba you got him?" Ino asked.

"Yeah,"

"Someone go with him. Temari," Tsunade said.

"Fine by me. Let's go dogboy."

"Sure you guys can do it?" Shikmaru asked Temari more specifically.

"Yup."

"Let's go," Ino said.

"C'mon,"

We pushed past Kimmimaru who almost grabbed Shikamaru who was being to lazy to run.

It wasn't long before they were stopped again.

"T-T-T-Tayuya!" Ino exclaimed. "Why are you here?"

"I work for Orochimaru that's why," she said reluctantly holding up a flute. "You won't get by,"

"Ino," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah," She remarked.

"Guys go. We'll stay this time. We can't keep having all of these distractions," Shikamaru rationalized . . . now getting serious.

"Trust me Shikamaru can come up with a good battle plan. Now get out," Ino advised.

"Sorry," They all muttered and took off into the darkness once more.

Now it was only Neji, Tsunade, Karin, Suigetsu, Hinata and Naruto.

It was now five minutes of walking up stairs before they came to another enemy.

He was unknown and smirked.

The man had headphones in. He seemed not to be paying attention but was still grinning cockily . . . as he pulled out a scythe!

"Heh," Suigetsu remarked. "Check this out," he raised his own giant blade. "This guys is **_so _**mine."

"Get out of here already before one of you-"

"I'll stay behind," Karin butted in. "Everyone else go."

"Oh?" Suigetsu questioned smirking. "She's right now leave."

Hinata, Naruto, Neji and Tsunade tore off ahead, leaving the quarreling couple.

This place was like an undefined maze. There was no real right end to it. Especially in this dark.

Finally.

"Hello."

"Who the hell is that?" Naruto spat.

"Well who the fuck are you?"

"I would know that foul mouth from anywhere," Naruto muttered. "Hidan,"

"Oi, you remember you little punk,"

"Hell yes. This is my perfect chance for revenge,"

"If you can," Hidan challenged smirking.

"Go," Naruto said. "He's mine,"

"Ano, Naruto-Kun," Hinata didn't stutter. "I'm staying with you,"

"Heh?" Naruot questioned. "You shouldn't Hina-chan,"

"Yes I will. I'll fight anyone who hurt you,"

Naruto smirked. "Okay Hinata if that's how you want it, LET'S BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA HIM!

"C'mon," Tsunade said, dragging Neji out, who didn't trust Naruto alone with Hidan.

Neji and Tsunade sprinted faster because Tenten was screaming louder.

Then something exploded right in front of them.

BOOM!

Neji and Tsunade stepped back.

A handsome blonde man stepped forth.

"Tsunade, long time no see. How's your studio?"

"Deidara," Tsunade muttered. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." The amused blonde replied.

He played with a hand grenade toyingly between his fingers.

"Neji, get out right now." Tsunade ordered. "This is dangerous,"

She took out her gun, and spun it expertly with her fingertips.

"Get out," she repeated, sternly.

Neji didn't want to leave her though. It took a shove to get him moving.

As he left he had to dodge a couple bombs just to get through.

Only _**he **_was left.

* * *

Tenten's POV:

I sobbed as I lay in the corner.

"Leave me alone," I pleaded. "Please,"

Orochimaru licked his lips. "Not for a while,"

He pushed himself on top of Tenten and cupped her face with his hands.

"Get over it bitch. You're **_mine_** now-"

"What the hell are you talking about?" A cold but calm voice interrupted, the door bursting open.

Blinking through my tears I tried to make out who it was.

"I'm the one you want, so just let her go and don't act like the disgusting pig you are,"

My eyes widened and my veins coarsed with excitement.

"Nej-Nej-Neji," I stuttered out of my mouth.

Neji narrowed his eyes, watching the position I was in. Orochimaru laying on top of my, reaching for my chest.

Neji now crinkled his nose and took of the blazer jacket of the tux, tossing it aside.

"You've really pissed me off,"

Orochimaru didn't move from on top of me but smiled. "I knew you'd come. How do you feel about me hittin on your girl,"

Neji's body shook with anger.

It almost seemed as if he was mad at me.

"I don't like it AT ALL!" My heart leaped. That was _**not **_the answer I was expecting.

Neji lunged, knocking him off me.

If he said that, does that mean he thought I was his girl? No way. He must've not been thinking about what he could've been implying when he said.

Orochimaru kicked Neji roughly in the stomach and threw him into the wall.

I gasped. "Neji!"

"Shut up!" Neji growled but it was too late.

Orochimaru turned to me. "My dear I almost forgot about you."

"Heh?" I asked, blinking away more tears.

Orochimaru forced himself on me again.

"STOP!" I shrieked. "STOP! STOP! STOP!"

I sobbed and sobbed. "I HATE YOU!"

Neji grabbed Orochimaru by the ear and chucked him on the ground.

They rolled around throwing punches at each other.

Orochimaru was now on top (does that sound wrong) and punched Neji harder and harder.

I clenched my fist, gathered up my courage, and slammed it into the back of his neck.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes and turned to me once more. He slapped me hard across the face. It was extremely painful.

He then grabbed me by the hair and shoved into the ground so I hit my head.

Neji quickly picked me and shoved me behind him as Orochimaru tried to fight past him.

He grabbed both out necks and squeezed as he raised us above our feet.

"I've got you right where I want you Hyuuga," Orochimaru chuckled, tossing my aside.

I gagged on the ground harder and harder but saw Neji in a blur through my impaired eyes.

He was in trouble.

Gathering up courage, I snatched a bar I found and screamed, "NEJI!"

Neji snatched the bar and knocked Orochimaru into the wall once more, this time knocking him out.

My hands were shaking and my eyes wide with fear still swimming in them.

"Tenten," Neji approached me.

I was shaking on the ground.

I couldn't get up.

Neji seemed to understand. He knelt down in front of me. The without notice I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck. It took him a while but finally Neji accepted my hug and encircled his arms around my waist . . . protectively.

This time, I loved his touch and there was nothing else I wanted. I didn't care about the past and if I hated it then. Now it was nice.

"I'm sorry, Tenten," He said. "Someone like you . . . should've have to see," he paused. "The darkness of reality."

I still cried but stayed there.

Neji lifted me up. "Are you okay?" he asked.

I didn't respond. "Tenten," Neji spoke up. "What did he do to you,"

Finally I saw that he was eying my bra.

Neji didn't seem to mind though. Which is what I liked about him. He's the kind of guy you can trust to not do anything.

Finally he broke the long hug and picked up his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"You're not cold?" he asked.

I shook my head sniffing.

Why the hell was he being so nice? Why? I mean he's acting as if we've been buddies forever. Like we're really close and he . . . cares.

This bothered me. I didn't know. That bothered me.

"Neji," I said, avoiding eye contact. "Did you care about what happened to me?"

Neji looked down and took a while to respond. "Yes,"

My heart leaped out of my chest.

We were quiet for a while now.

Something broke the moment though.

A chorus of screams.

"Tenten," Neji declared seriously. "Those are our friends. Are you in any condition to help me rescue them?"

I sniffed, wiped away my tears, and adjust my buns.

"Hell yeah!"

**A/N You guys like eh? Lots of fluff! hehe. That was pretty fun to write but it took me two and a half hours lol. But fun. Orochimaru is a little devil isn't he? Do you like my members of the Konoha Gang? Haha. I just had to throw in some random evil characters. Deidara was last minute but he's too sexy to ignore so I added him. Tempting eh? Well that was a pretty long chappie:) Got some violence and rape and fluff. Okay done to business I've got all the couples figured out except one. ShikaIno or ShikaTema. I like them both but I don't know which one to use that's why I put a little fluff for both of them in this chapter. So! Here is my resolution. In the reviews, you guys can vote. ShikaIno or ShikaTema. Deadline is one week from now. March 20th. So please vote! Or I'll just have to do eeny-meeny-miney-mo and you don't want that do you? No. So review, vote, and keep reading! Thanks guys. I love how you always keep up**


	26. Tenten joins to fight!

~*~*~*~*Dance Partners*~*~*~*~

~A NejiTen Fanfic~

Tenten's POV:

I had a hard time standing without clinging to my dance partner, who to my surprise kept me. Just like always. He never dropped me. I was trying to hide my uneasiness from him so he wouldn't have to lift me any higher than he already was no, keeping me up,

Nervously, I kept glancing at Neji, expecting him to say: "Oh hell with this, bye,"

It was very hard to comprehend how nice he was being. Before, he said that he cared what happened to me. Is that also part of this little act he's pulling? It wasn't long ago that he said he regretted meeting me, but around that same time he had told me that he didn't regret saving me . . . I'm so confused.

Neji Hyuuga squinted through the darkness.

"It's started," he murmured.

"What?" I demanded completely terrified.

He gave me a sideways glanced, on eyebrow raised.

"What happened to all your confidence?" He questioned.

I rubbed the back of my neck. _Damn, detective-like Hyuuga._

"Just tell me what you meant," I insisted.

Neji rolled his eyes. "Orochimaru is _**not **_our main enemy here," he said.

"N-Nani?" I asked. (A/N means what in Japanese)

Neji sighed. "I thought you were smarter than this,"

I slapped him lightly on the arm. "I'm just in shock right now okay!"

Neji was unfazed by my hit but slightly smirked. "I know, I'm just messing with you,"

I sniffed, straightening my back. "Good,"

"What I meant was," Neji explained. "Remember in the alleyway?"

It took me a moment to process then-

"Shit," I muttered. "Raipo, Yopi, and Drazen,"

Neji clicked his tongue. "Exactly, we have them to deal with and . . . someone else."

"Dammit," I growled. "I thought we just had to save our friends from . . . who are we saving them from again?"

Neji looked nowhere in particular while he was in thought. "Kimmimaru, Deidara, Kabuto, a guy with a scythe, Hidan . . ."

So far no names that I recognized-

"And Tayuya." Neji ended.

My eyes grew wide. No way. She was on our competition line.

"You serious?" I asked.

Neji nodded. "Yes. I saw it."

"Dammit," I repeated. "Fuck this makes me mad. Actually it pisses me off and you know what? We are _**so **_gonna beat the shit outta him!"

Neji smirked slightly once more. "I suppose you're ready."

"Hell yes," I grumbled, rolling up my sleeve and crackling my knuckles. "Let's do this!"

* * *

Neji and I followed the sound of explosions.

They were very loud and booming. Intimidating.

We arrived and faced a blonde with a ponytail. He was smiling at Tsunade.

I looked at my teacher and gasped. He body was covered in blood, she was panting heavily as if she'd run a marathon. Which I would rather do times infinity than get the shit beaten out of me like that. It looked extremely painful and did not help my mood which was already making my blood boil.

"What the hell is your problem?" I demanded. "Why would you hurt someone so much?!"

Deidara smiled. "I see Hyuuga helped you escape Orochimaru. Didn't think it was possible but you proved me wrong."

"Deidara," Neji muttered. "This pisses me off,"

"We're gonna murder you," I added, looking up. "PREPARE YOURSELF!"

Deidara raised an eyebrow. "This should be fun," he smirked. "Give me all you got kids!"

Neji lunged from the left, and I attacked from the right.

"WATCH OUT!" my partner cried as I narrowly dodge and explosive.

Neji also moved just in time from another. Using this, I kneed Deidara in the gut. He reacted quick though, picking me up and throwing me pretty damn far for weighing 120 lbs.

Deidara was about to chuck a bomb at me but Neji impaired his sight by shoving him to the ground, also ruining his aim.

I breathed heavily as Deidara was again maneuvered to attack me.

"I've had enough of this violence," I muttered.

Deidara raised the bomb.

I drew a shaky breath. "FUCK NO!"

Gathering my strength I leaped forward and attacked!

Deidara smiled, moving slightly to the side, he aimed for Tsunade.

"Watch out!" Neji and I cried out in unison towards the beaten instructor.

The bomb barely missed Tsunade as she ducked.

The women was pissed. The raised her gun and shot five bullets towards the blonde, who dodged them.

The three of us, backed into each other, facing Deidara.

"This is bad," Neji hissed.

"We can't attack from anywhere to the side of him," I stated.

"Otherwise he'll bomb us," Tsunade finished.

"There's no possible way to attack from below," Neji added.

I narrowed my eyes. "Because this stone is too thick."

Sweat beaded down my forehead.

"We'll have to find a way to attack from above," I whispered.

"Yes," Neji breathed.

"How though?" I questioned as out suitor raised another bomb, smiling insanely.

"We're glued into an impossible situation," Tsunade stated. "And we're supposed to have out numbered him."

"The first one who makes the move will _**definitely **_have the disadvantage," Neji advised.

"And he knows that," I put it.

"So what do we do?" Tsunade asked both of us.

Suddenly something hit me. My eyes widened.

"Guys!" I hissed. "I know what to do."

"What?" Neji asked impatiently.

I smirked. "We dance,"

It took them a moment to process this but finally my two companions and Dance Partners understood.

"Let's do this," I muttered, starting a pika turn. Then I ran forward.

Deidara chucked a bomb at me but I gracefully leaped over the bomb, Neji catching me. Instead of pushing me into my splits though, he tossed me at Deidara, I spun three times in the air, like in ice skating a triple axel, then kicked Deidara in the face.

He stumbled back into Tsunade, who did two bottmas then a side one went to Deidara's ribs.

"What the hell," He spat.

Neji then spun into a twelve turns pirouette turn, kicking Deidara numerous times with his knees.

Deidara stumbled into a wall. His eyes squeezed shut, tried to open.

Tsunade never gave him the chance before she shot him in the leg.

The blonde moaned in pain, rolling over against the wall.

"Uncle,"

"Good," I breathed. "That felt good."

"Let's go," Neji rubbed his nose.

Tsunade and I followed him out.

"One down, a lot more to go,"

* * *

"Hina-chan!" Naruto cried in the distance.

"DON'T TOUCH HER! I'LL KILL YOU YA BASTARD!"

I gasped Hinata.

When we arrived we saw Naruto clinging to what-Neji-told-me Hidan's leg.

"Shut up you damn brat!" Hidan hissed.

Just then Hinata bit him.

Hidan dropped her. Naruto caught the timid girl, holding her very close to him, which made her blush a deep red..

I narrowed my eyes. Something was weird in this situation.

Hidan didn't have one scratch and it seemed it wasn't giving his all into the fight, more like he was doing it for pleasure. The more he yelled the more I became concerned about the atmosphere of the battle and how different it was from when we were battling Deidara.

I raised an arm into a fighting stance but the aura of this battle was scaring me. Hidan seemed good and it looked hard to hurt him.

"Neji," I murmured. "What do we do?"

He shook his head. "I don't know,"

Then suddenly . . .

"YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET EVER PISSING OFF NARUTO UZUMAKI YOU SON OF A BITCH, TERRIBLE EXCUSE OF A MAN THAT DARED TOUCH HINATA!"

Naruto lunged at his opponent, viciously. He punched several times, then took Hidan's head and ran it into a wall . . . completely knocking him out.

I was speechless. "Well that was easy,"

"Not hardly," Neji muttered.

"Heh?" I asked in question.

"Never mind, let's go." Neji said.

Naruto picked up the blushing Hinata from the floor and demanded, "Are you okay?!"

"I-I'm fine, N-Naruto-kun,"

"Good," Naruto gave her a thumbs up. Then set her down gently and followed the rest of us out into the darkness.

* * *

The next scene we saw was not very pretty.

Suigetsu was standing in front of Karin protectively, his blade was on the other side of the room, and the dude with the scythe was advancing on them.

"WATCH OUT!" We cried, running towards them.

I chassed then leaped, kicking the guy with a scythe into a wall, also knocking him out.

But I was more concerned about Karin than how totally awesome my kick was.

"Karin," I whispered. "What happened?"

Suigetsu looked down guiltily. "She was cut in the leg with the scythe."

My eyes widened.

Before I could respond though, Tsunade pushed past me.

"Here," the big chested women said, pulling something from out of her pocket.

It was a mix of herbs. They were all different kinds of leaves.

Tsunade plucked one of its stem and crushed it between her fingers, then slowly spread it across the gash on Karin's leg. In a couple of minutes the bleeding stopped, and Karin came around.

"I always keep it safe just in case one of my dancers gets hurt on a competition and we need a quick fix," Tsunade explained, wiping her hands of the chlorophyll.

I nodded. "Sweet. Now let's go on ahead. We need to kick some more Kohona Gang ass."

* * *

We stopped abruptly and faced the traitor dancer. Tayuya.

Shikamaru and Ino were both fighting her and looked pretty even.

They had both obviously from watching them, came up with the same strategy I did. Using dance moves to help them. Of course Ino was the one dancing but Shikamaru acted as the base. Catching and tossing her.

I wondered what Temari would think.

Ino was suddenly thrown onto the ground. It looked pretty painful.

Shikamaru immediately retrieved her.

"God watch out troublesome women," he muttered angry but concerned.

"Tayuya!" I called. "What the hell?!"

Tayuya shrugged. "It's not like I want to. I practically bound to this fate."

I rolled my eyes. "Stop being such a Neji,"

Ignoring Neji's evil glare I continued. "You can do whatever you want,"

Tayuya chuckled. "I want to do this. I get food,"

My eye twitched. "God damn women! Just live with me and eat food,"

Tayuya sighed. "Hell no,"

"Hmm, we've got no choice then." I said.

"Let's get em,"

* * *

I collapsed once. Our dance method was not going to work on Tayuya. She knew every move we were making. All the right spins to pirouette turns because of our preparations and how fast we were gonna leap. . . I could on.

"Tenten," Neji muttered.

"What?" I asked in frustration.

"This is bad,"

"No shit Sherlock."

Neji sighed at my stubbornness.

"So what do we do?" I finally inquired.

Neji smirked. "What we didn't do with Deidara. Fight for real. That's Shikamaru and Ino hadn't won because Tayuya was able to catch on,"

I nodded. "Alright,"

"Be unexpected," Tsunade added.

"Don't let them know until you attack," Karin put in.

"Never let em no it's coming," Naruto joined.

"U-Unpredictable,"

"Fabulously different,"

"In a cool fish-like way,"

"Being non-troublesome,"

"In a totally awesome way," I put on top.

We all attacked from different places, scaring Tayuya, who tried hitting us with her little flute.

"Nice try," I muttered, swiveling around so it looked like I was attacking from the right, but when I landed on the right of Tayuya, bouncing of the ground, landing on the right, and punching Tayuya square in the jaw. Then I panted and let them take care of the rest.

I scoffed. "Easy."

* * *

I heard growling sounds.

Akamaru.

Kiba cracked his knuckles, along side with Temari. They glared at their opponent. Obviously clueless about what to do.

Kimmimaru, rose a bone, preparing an attack, but Temari chucked Kiba forward with all her might.

Kiba, holding Akamaru, then threw his dog on Kimmimaru.

"Get 'em boy!" He cried.

Akamaru lunged forward biting the white haired man with all his might.

Kimmimaru effortlessly threw Akamaru aside, and landed a blow on Kiba with his fricken stupid bone.

Temari caught Akamaru, before he hit the will.

"DAMMIT DOG BOY!" She cried. "I told you you shouldn't have taken Akamaru with,"

The dog, nonetheless growled intensely at his opponent with the boy.

"Dance?" I asked Neji.

He nodded. "Yes,"

"Well bone-dude," I announced. "Let's dance!"

I chassed and did one spin, landing with my left and pushing off the same foot, lunging towards the man with the bone, who hit me, but I ignored the pain and shoved him into the wall while Ino delivered a final blow to the chest with one high kick.

"One left," Neji muttered.

* * *

We arrived at a very bloody scene.

Both Sasuke and Sakura were covered in the red liquid.

Sakura was panting hard and it took me a moment to realize they were holding hands.

Sasuke was slightly in front of her, making sure a blow wouldn't hit her when Kabuto decided to attack again.

The son of a bitch.

Sakura's right hand was shaking. "Sasuke," She murmured. "Let's get him hard,"

"Are you sure you can?" Sasuke asked, staring at her condition while Kabuto waited for them to attack.

"Yes, I believe I can. I leap you catch me and throw me," Sakura explained.

Sasuke nodded.

Sakura ran with all her might, did a chasse and leapt into the air. Sasuke caught her, using he leap for momentum and chucked her at the clueless Kabuto, who stumbled backwards.

Then we all delivered the final blow to his head, giving him a concussion.

"Dry up and die," I muttered.

Tsunade fixed Sasuke's and Sakura's cuts with some of her herbs.

That's when I realized we all looks like shit . . . especially me.

We were all now leaning against a wall trying to figure out what to do.

"Hello," a voice rumbled.

I cowered in terror. It was him. Raipo.

"Tenten, long time no see," he said.

I shook with fear. "How do you know my name, or who I am?" I demanded.

He chuckled. "Don't think I didn't see that day in the alley,"

Neji's eyes were squeezed shut in frustration. "I told you they _**had **_to of seen you." He grumbled.

"And Hyuuga," Raipo turned to him. "Why aren't you dead yet?"

"I don't know," Neji replied with his smart mouth. "Why aren't I?"

I sweat dropped. "Nice alliance you got there,"

Suddenly I was grabbed from behind. A familiar voice spoke, "Kill yourself or I kill her,"

It was Drazen.

Raipo laughed. "Brother don't be so rash. I wanted to have fun with th-"

"NO YOU WON'T!" I screamed, remembering the terror that Orochimaru brought to. "I already dealt with Orochimaru's shit and-"

Raipo rolled his eyes. "That's _**not **_what I meant." he explained. "I was actually talking about fighting,"

"Oh," I shrugged under Drazen's grip. "That's fine,"

Raipo raised an eyebrow. "Is she for real?"

"Cut the chit-chat and let her go," Sakura spoke up boldly.

Yopi appeared behind the corner and snatched Sakura. "What chit-chat?" He muttered in her ear.

Sasuke and Neji now were both on edge, and pissed.

"Oi!" Yopi called. "Jugonna! Whattya want us to do with the rest?"

A man with silver hair stepped out from with darkness and looked up. "Kill them all,"

I narrowed my eyes. He was so pissing me off.

"Hyuuga," Jugonna stated. "You make me mad. It's a shame your father died when he didn't have to,"

Neji was shaking with anger.

"I guess," Jugonna continued. "It's just destiny,"

"What the hell," Neji lectured. "Do you know about destiny,"

"Enough,"

"No you don't," Neji's fist shook. "YOU CAN CHOOSE YOUR OWN DESTINY!"

Jugonna smirked. "Such strong words for a fourteen year old,"

Neji stared blankly. "I may be fourteen . . . but, I have seen a lot with these eyes,"

"Of course," Jugonna complied. "I still want you dead,"

"Guys," I muttered. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know," Temari remarked.

"But this destiny talk," Said Sasuke.

"Pisses me off," Naruto continued.

"And makes you," Ino added.

"Want to hurt someone," Sakura put in.

"And make sure," Kiba said,

"Th-They don't,"

"Get out," Shikamaru said.

"Alive," Suigetsu and Karin joined in unison.

"Then we'll take on all of them," Tsunade announced. "IN THE NAME OF KONOHA DANCE STUDIO!"

Kiba coughed. "And their friends."

"And their friends,"

So it began . . .

* * *

I ran directly into Sakura, knocking her to the ground while we both took on Raipo, but he kept hitting us hard.

My body was dripping with blood as I tried to retaliate but it wasn't working.

In fact it wasn't long until we were all laying motionlessly on the floor. Raipo, Yopi, Drazen, and Jugonna staring at us.

I was shaking on the floor. These guys pissed me off, but there was nothing I could do. They were just too strong. A girl, especially one my age, could not take on a full grown man. It just wasn't possible. And now with these four guys keeping us captive . . . we had no more options.

**Use your instinct girl!**

_What instinct? _

**C'mon! Come up with something!**

_Like what?!_

**DO IT NOW!**

I thought hard, but there was nothing left to do. . . attack and give it all my might.

I lunged foreward off the floor and raised my fist behind my head, couragously, I punched but Raipo skillfully dodged it, but that was just a distraction for my real punch which I sent right into the left side of his ribs.

Neji joined from behind me and took a leap at Jugonna while everyone took on the others.

We were tired, hungry, cold, in pain. But we still fought for our lives like we were in a dance.

Neji and I in fact mostly fought together. I actually fought with this bastard who saved my life numerous times. We were a really good team. Dance partners once, partners forever.

Still though, even though we out numbered them, it still wasn't an even match. An all out fight though, filled with terror.

I'd never felt so much adrenaline in my life. Never felt so alive. So scared. It felt kinda good to just to let it all out.

After taking another punch from Raipo, Neji caught me. He put himself beside me as we fought this fight. Just like always.

"What do we do?" I asked, dodging a punch from behind me, coming from Yopi.

Neji shrugged. "We really shouldn't have brought any of the girls," he said, looking icily towards the men beating on Sakura, Ino, Temari, and Karin.

"I know," I answered, ducking a kick from Raipo.

"That includes you too," Neji added, pushing me out of the way of another punch.

"Yeah well I really didn't have a choice," I remarked, jumping over a foot that almost kicked my legs.

"Still," Neji insisted, shoving Drazen in a wall.

I panted, Neji's back touching mine.

"Is this how it's going to end?" I asked no one in particular.

"Shut up and stop thinking so negatively," Neji ordered, kicking some person that I couldn't see.

There's my nice stoic bastard that I love but this was getting us nowhere.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Jugonna grabbed my by the hair.

I shrieked loudly and didn't even notice the word, "NEJI!" came out of my mouth . . . so automatic.

He turned and was about to retaliate when Jugonna put a gun to my head.

"I'll end this one quickly,"

BAM! A shot fired.

_Is this how it ends . . .?_

There was tons of screaming. I waited for the light that never came and wondered why I wasn't feeling dead.

Finally when the smoke that clouded my vision disappeared, I saw Jugonna, shot right in the head.

I searched frantically around and finally saw it. The rest of our dance team all lined up and they looked pissed. The Moonstones cracked their knuckles.

"Looks like you've been messing with our teammates," One of my friends muttered.

"We can't have that," Another added.

I smirked. Raipo, Drazen and Yopi were sooo dead.

:P

"FUCK YOU!"

Then they charged with all their might towards our enemies and completely annihilated them. Raipo and the rest were so stunned at the moment of the charging girls he was taken direct hits out of surprise . . . then the rest of us joined in.

It was as if all Hell broke loose and we changed from the innocent angels to the devils.

"Haha," I muttered wiping my hands. "Suckers,"

**A/N DAMN! That was a long chapter over 4,000 words without the authors note. BAM totally awesome. Did you guys like that part? I hope so. There aren't many chapters left and yes there is a good ending. Hehe so a couple more. I was in a writers mood today and wrote a lot. Two and a half more hours of work today of writing, good thing I got some exercise by walking around a three mile lake but my dad seriously just walked in fifteen minutes ago asking if I wanted to go running and I was like "HELL NO!" Okay no I said, "No thanks," but yes. Quite awesome chapter eh? I updated in a day. HURRAY! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to vote if you haven't:) Pwease review . . . I'd give you a cookie if I had one!**


	27. A Night at the Hyuuga's

~*~*~*~*Dance Partners*~*~*~*~

~A NejiTen Fanfic~

Tenten's POV:

Neji and I were cut off from the others. Tsunade decided it would be a better idea if Neji walked me home, which was the opposite direction of where anyone else was going. In my head I silently thanked her but I pretended to complain about it. Trying to make myself look tougher than what I really felt on the inside. Fear. Actually, terror. It was terrifying, tonight was. I had never felt fear so real. It was almost as if it were breathing inside of me, and building up until this last moment when Orochimaru, or Raipo or whoever the hell pissed me off enough, made it snap and burst . . . just like the process of a virus taking over a cell. Attach, invade by injection, copy and multiplies, and then releases, bursts out of the cell. That's what happened with the fear. That's why I wanted Neji with me.

We walked slowly but still keeping a pretty fast past. Neji was slightly ahead, due to the fact that I was in deep thought. If this were months ago I'm almost positive that he'd be walking twice as fast and would've left me here alone . . . but maybe not. Since technically a couple of months ago he _**did **_save me from the alley. But if it was him from that long ago in _**this **_time he would have no need for a dance partner because it was after nationals and would leave me behind. Thinking of all this just made my head hurt.

Neji turned, noticing my slowing down.

"Do you _**want **_to be left behind?" He inquired, his voice still icy. Haha. But I know he's just using ice to cover up.

"Of course not," I growled. "But not like I needed you here anyways," I crossed my arms stubbornly, averting my eyes from his intense stare.

"Perhaps I should just leave you then," Neji remarked, raising an eyebrow.

I squinted, finally looking at him. "I'm hurrying,"

Then I darted ahead from him five feet when something struck me.

My parents! They're probably as worried as hell! Dammit! And when I get home I'm gonna get a long ass lecture . . . and my wounds too. And bruises. And cuts. And messy hair. And smeared make-up. I could go on but you already know what happened. I was attacked, raped (failed attempt), shot at, bombed . . . pretty much hell so can you _**imagine **_what I looked like? Yeah. I'm pretty sure your picture wasn't as wonderful as the one that I'm staring at in the reflection of the glass of some old, out-of-business, store.

"What?" Neji questioned, stopping just after I did.

"Hey Neji," I rubbed the back of my neck embarrassingly. "Would it be alright if . . ." I trailed off unable to finish. God this is _**true **_embarrassment.

"What?" Neji demanded, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Well . . . if I stayed at your place?" It came out more like a plead than a request.

Neji narrowed his eyes. "Absolutely not,"

I already knew what he was thinking about. It wasn't me, heck it wouldn't be anyone else staying, it's the fact that his uncle would be pissed.

"Yeah but," I argued. "I don't wanna go back to my parents tonight. I don't want to be questioned just after what happened and have to explain it, and get a lecture and deal with them fussing over my injured body, and well to be honest I don't really feel that safe and I don't wanna go back and-"

"Make your point," Neji spat, obviously annoyed.

"My point?" I asked, more to myself. "What is my point . . . don't know! PLEASE!"

"Tenten," Neji reasoned, his eyes squeezed shut in frustration. "Hiashi will _**not **_be pleased with me, let alone you. It's better if you stay with _**your **_family,"

"I DON'T CARE!" I cried. "I just don't wanna be around _**my **_parents. I don't give a damn if your uncle lectures me!"

Neji raised his eyebrows, trying not to show his surprise at my sudden break out (no not acne).

"Hn,"

"NO! Er, go on," I laughed slightly. He hadn't Hn'd in so long and now he just broke his streak.

"Hn, well don't blame me for anything that happens," Neji grunted avoiding eye contact.

"Hai," I responded, still clueless about what I was going to do about sleeping and food.

Neji and I turned and started walking the other direction.

* * *

The Hyuuga Estate was coming up close after about twenty minutes of wandering around Konoha.

Neji crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes as he looked at his home in the distance. There was shouting . . . lots and lots of shouting. Mostly Hiashi but some other small timid voice . . . HINATA!

If that son of a bitch did _**anything **_to Hinata, I would've personally killed him . . . maybe with the help of another certain, cynical Hyuuga.

Neji sighed. "Sounds bad,"

We continued until we came to the door.

Neji rapped his knuckle across the door for almost a split second but then decided hell with it because it was his own home.

He pushed the door open, finding Hinata. She was actually standing up for herself. Being with Naruto during that dangerous situation _**must've **_sparked a sleeping flame inside of her body because she may sound quiet but inside she was raging. I could see it in her eyes.

"Well your injuries must've come from somewhere!" Hiashi cried.

He was mad about this??

"How many times must I tell you father?! They're not from Naruto!" Hinata replied sternly, her voice reaching just about regular talking.

"From WHERE THEN?" Hiashi boomed.

"Enough," I grumbled, interrupting them.

Neji grabbed my arm as a signal to stop.

Hiashi turned to me. "And you're the girl from before aren't you?" he interrogated.

"Yes," I answered, straight forward.

"And you, also, have injuries," Hiashi observed, seeking the connection between me and Hinata.

He glanced at Neji acknowledging him. "You, too, have wounds,"

Hiashi straightened his back and narrowed his eyes while he looked down at the three of us.

From looking at this situation, it was quite obvious neither Hinata nor Neji wanted Hiashi to know about running into the Konoha Gang. So I decided to take the hit. Here comes my good acting skills.

"It's my fault, sir," I spoke up.

Hiashi's glare turned towards me. "Oh? Care to elaborate,"

Neji gave one of his signature glares, which I ignored quite successfully and instead, stared into the eyes of the other Hyuuga. They were just like Neji's . . . and Hinata's lavender, pale, and truthful. Full of integrity. I knew on the inside Hiashi wasn't like this. But some fear must've invade his body too, injected, multiplied, then burst. It happened so many times though, he has these bursts more often so I understood . . . just by looking in his eyes.

"Hiashi-san, do you know the cliff on the outskirts of town?" I asked.

"Of course," the Hyuuga replied smoothly.

"I was quite angry at something during the mid-awards at our National Competition. So I stormed off. Personal reasons. Embarrassing. But I Hinata was worried about me and came after me, along with Neji who took responsibility for his cousin and came after both of us. I ended up falling and brought Hinata and Neji down with me. It took us hours to climb back up." I explained, using arm motions and trying to make my face turn red at certain parts, rubbing the back of my neck. Heh. I'm too good of an actor.

Hiashi sniffed. "Well I'm not allowing either of you around Hinata for a while. You've already exposed her to enough."

I was about to counter-attack his statement but from the look Neji gave me, I supposed it probably wasn't the best idea.

"Hinata," Hiashi ordered. "Go to your room and I'll have a maid attend to you."

"Hai. Odo-san," Hinata mumbled, murmuring a silent thanks to me as she passed both of us.

"Do what you wish," was all Hiashi said before he left Neji and I.

Without even asking permission, I started to head towards Neji's room. I mean, I've already been there once and it's not like I'm gonna end up anywhere else.

"What are you doing?" he inquired.

"Going to your room," I remarked, tracing the wall with my fingertips as I walked down to the last door on the left . . . strange I remembered.

"Hn, you didn't even ask," Neji retorted icily.

I shrugged, arriving and twisted the door handle. "It's not like I was gonna go anywhere else."

Neji didn't respond verbally but he sighed.

I plopped myself on his bed and immediately started gathering the majority of his pillows. Hehe. I was going to make a kingdom on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Neji repeated for the second time, watching me now take a couple of his blankets, making a bed on the floor with surrounding walls.

"Making a bed," I replied.

""Who said you were sleeping in here?" Neji asked, glaring at me.

"Got any other place in mind?" I questioned.

Neji sighed in defeat. "No. At least let me keep one more pillow."

"No," I argued. "That'll give you two,"

Neji's eyebrow twitched. "You have four,"

I rolled my eyes to the top of my head counting. "Oh yeah four . . . hey why do you have so many pillows anyways? I mean I didn't think ice cubes like you liked sleeping with a bunch of soft things.

"Ice cube," Neji mimicked.

"Yup," I grinned. "Isn't it weird though?" I asked. "A couple months ago, I'd be dying just at the thought of staying in the same room,"

Neji raised an eyebrow. "I don't think it's changed much."

I sighed also. "Good point. Thinking about you sleeping is creeping . . ."

Neji rolled his eyes. "God. You're so immature."

I stuck out my tongue just to confirm his observation. But, I was returned with a pain in my body. It was slowly becoming sore. It was now two in the morning and getting the shit beaten out of me was slowly starting to take it's toll on my body.

"Oi, Neji!" I called.

Neji turned to my icily. "What?"

Heh. What a loser. I'm already immune to that stare by now.

"Got a first aid?" I waved my hands back and forth.

Neji's expression hardly softened but his eyes did. "Yes," He replied.

"Good," I smirked, wiping my dry, bloody hands on my legs, which were wearing torn tights.

Neji motioned towards an isolated chair on the other side of the room.

I sat, understanding, while he pulled open a drawer, the bottom one on his dresser to be precise, and lifted a board, deceiving me because he pulled out the box from there.

"Why do you keep it hidden?" I pried, twisting my now-greasy hair.

Neji shrugged coldly (heh colder shoulder get it?) "Why do you talk so much,"

"Hm," I grumbled, turning the opposite direction, while he moved closer.

"And immature," He added.

I ignored that to.

Neji took out a knife. "Give me your foot," he ordered.

"What?!" I demanded, bringing my foot into my hands protectively.

The corners of Neji's lips twitched, as if trying to hide a smile.

"What do you think I'm going to cut you?" he inquired, slightly amused.

I sniffed, putting my foot back down. "No," I finally answered.

Neji expertly took the knife and made a thing cut around my ankle, on the tights, but not reaching my skin. He ripped the seam until finally my tights on my left leg opened up all the way, giving Neji a good view of my horribly bruises legs.

I averted my eyes at the sight. All black and blue. With the addition of some lovely cuts.

Neji's eyes strained, even if he tried to not show it.

Heheh, is that some concern I sense, Icicle?

Neji took numerous portable ice packs and taped them onto my worst bruises. He put Neosporin on most of my cuts, and placed band aids over the really bad ones.

"Lift up you shirt," he instructed.

After watching my look of uncomfortableness he added, "I'm not going to do anything,"

Carefully I rolled my shirt up, giving Neji a clean view. Thanks god that I had my chest wrapped in a thin layer of bandages (since we're not allowed to wear bras for the strap shows).

Neji's eyes furrowed as he pressed his fingers against my rib cage.

I gasped, holding in a breath, trying and failing to ignore the excruciating pain.

"Hang on," Neji ordered, taking out an ice pack and pressing once more. There was a silent pause. "Don't worry," Hyuuga finally said. "It's not broken, just bruised," he comfirmed. Neji then pressed an icepack against my ribs and taped it on with Medical Tape (Duh).

"Actually," Neji said, noticing my awkward position of holding my shirt up. "Just take it off,"

I gripped the sequence and rolled it over my head, dropping it on the floor. "Ow," I moaned, with a slight chuckle at the pain soaring through my arms.

"Lower them," Neji now said.

I lowered my arms and allowed him to put ice packs on them.

His attention though, was mainly averted towards a gash in my left arm. Blood still was slightly oozing out, not severe bleeding.

Neji took a bandage and wrapped slowly and firmly around the top of my arm where the cut was located.

He examined me when he was finished, not noticing anything more major and slumped against the wall.

"Thanks," I replied quietly, trying to get up.

Neji's eyes were closed but since he was just Ninja (1) he knew what I was attempting.

"Stay sitting," He advised. "If you get up and move around the swelling will go up instead of down."

I waved my hands back and forth as I sat down. "Hai, hai, Mr. Doctor." . . . "Now what?"

"We wait,"

* * *

It was about forty five minutes when Neji removed all of the ice packs. "Looks better," he observed.

I nodded looking down. The swelling had definitely gone down.

Before I could thank the Hyuuga again, my stomach growled . . . loudly.

"Neji?" I inquired.

"What?"

"I'm really hungry," I complained, rubbing my bare stomach.

Neji sighed. "I figured,"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Aren't you?"

Neji shrugged. "I could live,"

He could live. Honestly this kid must be a gigantic wall that keeps taking hits and never gets knocked down. Stoic bastard haha.

"So what do you have to eat?" I asked him, about to open the door.

Neji chuckled, very faintly. HA! But I could hear it!

Then I remembered he was laughing and retaliated. "What?" I demanded. "What's funny?"

"You're going to go out like that?" Neji questioned, one eyebrow raised and pointing to my attire.

I sweat dropped. "No . . . got anything I could borrow?" I didn't wait for his answer though. "Too late!"

Neji didn't have time to react; I was already searching his drawers.

It took a while but finally, at the way bottom, I discovered a dark gray T-shirt (3 X my size) and awesome baggy, black sweat pants.

"These?" I suggested, raising them to my dance partner.

Neji tried to hide his obvious annoyance. "I don't really care,"

"Hehe," I giggled. "Now leave,"

Neji got up, not thinking twice and closed the door.

I slipped off my poofy skirt, and the other skirt layers, and then slid down my "holed" tights until I was in underwear and bandages.

Now, I crawled into Neji's large cloths. They smelled different . . . good . . . like Neji- WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!

. . .

That's odd. Normally my inner comes attacking me about now. Weird.

I burst through the door dramatically and found a dark empty hallway.

"Neji?" I called softly. "Neji?" I was now singing it.

"What?"

"HOLY SHIT!"

Neji bonked me on the head.

"Ow,"

"Don't scream," he ordered.

I rubbed the back of my head. "Hpmh. Time to raid the cupboards,"

Neji didn't even bother to try and stop me. It was too late now. I was searching for food and I was hungry . . . no way he was getting in my way now.

Finally, I found something worthwhile . . . RAMEN!

"Oh BABY!" I cried in triumph, dancing around with the Ramen.

Neji hit me in the head once more.

"OW!" I complained. "You're gonna give me fricken brain damage."

"No screaming," He repeated.

"I hear, I hear," I complied, still roaming around the kitchen, on a hunt for ingredients of my desire.

"Neji," I concluded evilly. "I'm going to make some Ramen . . . for me _**and**_ you,"

"No"

"Yes"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"What do you have against it?" I interrogated. Raising my hand into a fist, but bringing it back when it hurt like crap because my cut on that arm.

"I don't like it," Neji stated.

"Why not?" I asked annoyingly.

"Because I _**don't**_," Neji remarked, coldly.

I put my hands at my hip, in disbelief of the icicle. "Just try it," I grumbled. "If you don't like it, I'm probably going to end up eating yours anyways."

"Whatever," Neji replied, avoiding eye contact.

"Heh," I smirked. "We at an understanding,"

"Hn,"

I sweat dropped. Not this again

* * *

I grinned madly at the pile of . . . ramen with some extra ingredients I made for Neji and I.

Ripping the drawers open, I finally found some disposable chopsticks. I tossed a set to Neji and shoved his bowl across the counter to him; it slid into his arm.

With the same stupid grin, I ripped my chopsticks apart. "ITADAKIMASU!" Shit.

Neji threw his chop sticks at my head.

"Ow," I moaned once more, dropping my chopsticks.

"**_What _**did I say?" Neji hissed.

"Inside voice," I sang lowly, tossing his chopsticks back to him and picking mine back up.

"Din din," I smiled now and dug in.

Compared to Neji, I ate lightning fast. Neji was about a fourth the way through by the time I was done.

He looked at me with a glare of disgust, but not at my speedy eating, but at the food.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh you baby give it to me,"

Neji didn't have to push his bowl. I plopped next to him and raised me chopsticks and looked at him.

"Watch and learn," I said. "This is how it's done,"

My chopsticks went up and down, very fast, as I devoured my partners food.

"Owarimashita!" I set the bowl back down after slurping up the last remains.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "You're annoying," he finally concluded, getting off the stool and walking away.

"Oi!" I called. "Where are you going?"

"To bed," he answered, ahead of me now.

I jogged to catch up. "Okay okay."

When I was back in his room I plopped onto my comfy bed on the floor, and pulled the covers up to my chin.

If this were a couple months ago I'd be hiding in the closet but tonight, Neji save me from a rapist so . . . that's a check mark in my book.

I yawned in the baggy clothes. "Good night," I sang, shutting my eyes.

"Hn," Neji responded coldly, stepping over me and shutting off the lights.

Ahh. Nice peaceful sleep at three thirty in the morning after getting the shit beaten out of me . . . damn do I need it.

**MWAHAHAHA!**

_Oh god . . ._

**Yes. I am back.**

_Where were you?  
_

**Trying to get inside Neji's inner.**

_And?_

**Failed miserably.**

_So why are you here?"_

**Oh yeah. Thanks for reminding me. You're sleeping . . . in the same room, with Neji . . . at night.**

_And? I did before._

**Hehe yes but now you're alone:P**

_Shut up . . ._

**Come'n didn't you miss me nagging on you? Just here my plan.**

_I'll here but definitely won't comply._

**'Kay, so since you almost got raped tonight-**

_Don't remind me._

**Anyways- you almost got raped, you're still kind of in emotional panic, you could start crying and having an emotional break down and who is here to comfort you??**

_Shut up you're sick._

**Hmph. Suit yourself.**

I went to sleep now in peace . . . and completely oblivious of the hell I would go through the next day.

**A/N Whoop whoop! Another chapter. Sorry guys I would've updated Thursday but I had Softaball practice that night and they're playing me up this year so I'm on the A team again but with older girls and our practice went way longer than expected (it better not conflict with dance). So yeah and over the weekend no time to update. But now it's here with a chapter 3,906 words without Authors note. Lol. I'm pretty proud.**

**(1) Ninja -haha- My favorite saying. At a hotel during one of our competions this weekend (reason I couldn't update) we we're playing elevator tag, my dance team and I along with Zack. And I was doing leaps across the hallway, screaming, "Agh! Look how Ninja I am!" yeah so I kept saying how Ninja we were as we played tag (we ended up getting yelled at too because it was twelve AM) Haha. Zack and I were partnered for elevator tag and we kicked ass! Kinda . . . it's a long story. Too bad I don't like him I could apply some Neji Ten to our situation but he's just a good buddy. Hehe.**

**Poll results: SHIKAINO! Congrats all ShikaIno lovers. Sorry ShikaTema fans . . . really sorry. It was close like 5 6 I think.**

**Okay, so ShikaIno is the favored side pairing.**

**Bye-bye!  
**


	28. I can sit wherever the hell I want

~*~*~*~*Dance Partners*~*~*~*~

~A NejiTen Fanfic~

Tenten's POV:

It was about 7:00 AM when I woke the next morning. Neji was beside me, reading on his bed, and I was on the floor wrapped in a blanket kingdom. My cheeks flushed from slight embarrassment as I realized that he had probably seen me sleeping. I wondered if I snored or talked . . . how troublesome- wait! I am _**not **_a Shikamaru.

"That book interesting?" I asked tiredly, followed by a yawn, as I rolled on to my stomach looking up at the dance prodigy.

"Not hardly," Neji remarked, not looking away from his page.

I groaned, slowly closing my sleepy eyes. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

Neji didn't respond but he kept reading.

Finally though, my curiosity got to me and I peeked at the book cover.

_Evil Genius _by Catherine Jinks (1)

"Huh, nice book you're reading there," I commented, then ignoring Neji's glare, took a seat on his bed next to him, also ignoring the aching soreness.

I peered over his shoulder and he glanced at me. "What are you doing?" he inquired, slightly annoyed.

I didn't reply but kept reading:

_"It's very simple," Cadel explained quickly what would happen. That afternoon when Gazo was at Yarramundi, Cadel would infiltrate the Yarramundi system, via Adolf's computer. For exactly ten minutes, he would disable the program that controlled the surveillence cameras near Adolf's office. "You're first class isn't until three?" He asked._

"Neji?" I asked. "What kind of book is this?"

Neji closed his eyes, then the book, avoiding eye contact. "A dark one," he replied. "Dark and evil,"

I sweat dropped. "I kinda figured that."

Neji opened one of his eyes. "In ways you don't know,"

I shrugged off his weird and sudden cold response, plopping down back on my bed. He was probably displeased with me reading over his shoulder, which is something that I hate . . . a lot. It gives you that creepy and frozen feeling (even if you are the King of Ice *cough cough* Hyuuga)

Before I even had a moment to relax though, the door broke down. And when I say it broke down I mean it fricken broke down!

In came the Konoha police.

I jumped back startled clutching Neji's bed. What the hell were _**they** _doing here?!

One grabbed me by the arm, which hurt quite a lot. "Your Tenten?" He growled.

"Ow," I answered. "Yes,"

"You really think you can hide?" He snarled, motioning towards his friends.

"Ow," I moaned again. "I though you guys were supposed to be nice,"

"We are," he remarked, having one of his members take Neji, who reluctantly did **_not _**start a fight.

"We're taking out bad guys," He explained, shoving me through the door.

Hiashi stared down at us while we moved.

"What the hell are you doing?" I hissed, almost tripping from being pushed from behind. "Stop them!"

"You were involved in a fight," Hiashi stated, blandly. "I'm doing the right thing."

"I was **_kidnapped_**!" I cried, attempting to fling my arms up for emphasis which was . . . pretty impossible in the situation.

"You should of called the police," Hiashi remarked, avoiding eye contact.

I snarled. Honestly. People could be so cruel.

I glanced at Neji who was staring at his father looking pretty pissed. Like this was beyond the regular Neji Hyuuga Glare© it was on steroids.

Yep. Pissed off Neji looked.

"So what are you gonna do with us?" I demanded, trying not to get as pissed as Neji because I was shoved harder. "Throw us in jail?"

"Yes," the policeman replied, pushing me out the door.

"STOP!"

Neji and I both whipped around. Hinata was facing us, her pale eyes fierce and determined.

"If you take them take me too," She said boldly.

My heart raced. What was she doing?!

"Hinata," I murmured.

Hiashi raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" He interrogated.

"I _**chose **_to go with them," Hinata answered, strongly.

There was no possible that this was the same, sweet Hinata from a couple days ago. Maybe our little 'spat' last night with Raipo and his cronies had really gotten to her.

Hiashi sniffed reluctantly, but not to be stood up and embarrassed in front of the Konoha police, he ordered them to take her also.

I was absolutely disgusted.

"C'mon, let's go!"

* * *

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME, RANGER RICK!" (1)

Sitting in a room in the police department, Neji and Hinata on either side of me, I observed as some policeman brought in a reluctant Tsunade. If I wasn't in this situation I'd be laughing my ass of at the situation but deep down this was only making me more pissed.

One by one though, I watched more and more of my friends arrive. Ino, Temari, Kiba, Shikamaru (who looked the most pissed probably because he was hoping to sleep in after long hours the night before), Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto (who was cursing the whole way), Suigetsu and Karin.

I was getting more pissed because of the way they were manhandling us.

Finally, someone forced me to stand. "Ow," I moaned.

I couldn't see that guy from behind me but I could hear him discussing with another one about cells.

"Definitely don't put them together," the one holding me said.

"But in public ones," the other concluded.

"Yes,"

I growled. They were supposed to interrogate us. What the hell was this?!

We were pulled apart and separated from each other and pushed into other cells.

If we were in another situation I'd be touched by the fact that Neji kept glancing at me nervously, but was too blinded by my pissed-off-ness that I didn't think about it.

First I was guided through the guy cells which was NOT fun because there were tons of whistles and verbal rape (2)

I arrived though, at the unpleasant cell that sickeningly reminded me of _**that **_cell. You know what one I'm talking about . . .

The policeman shoved me in not very gently into a cell full of not very nice looking girls.

They glared at me as the man walked away. Once he was out of sight one of them spoke up.

She had black hair, a ton of tattoos, and a shitload of earrings that scared the hell outta me.

"Wow, bitch, what'd you do? Too bitchy?"

I had NO idea what it was about me she hated so much until I realized my makeup. She probably assumed I was some stuck up bitch like I was assuming she was some creeper on drugs.

I laughed nervously. "Oh I just got in a little fight,"

The girl scowled looking at my wounds. "Looks like you got owned."

Her friends behind her guffawed. "Oh!" they bellowed.

I did another laugh, completely terrified. "Well it was a tough fight but I guess I won,"

The girl stared at me, skeptical. "Cut the fuckin' crap," she hissed.

Inside I was hurt but I decided to ignore her.

* * *

It had been forty minutes of standing with these creeps watching me every move I did. . . that only included blinking.

Finally, I decided to sit down and give my aching body a rest for once.

Before I took my seat though I shoved, not extremely hard though, out of the way.

"That's my seat," the girl from earlier informed me angrily.

I scooted over on the bench trying to not lose my temper but she followed me raising an eyebrow.

"The whole bench is mine," she corrected, crossing her arms waiting for me to make my move.

Okay. By now, you guys know me. You KNOW that my temper does not hold.

Shaking a little, I stood up, smiling sweetly.

"I don't know," I started. "What your problem with me is but," I looked up at her now . . . and got IN her face. "YOU HAVE NO FUCKIN IDEA WHAT HELL I'VE BEEN THROUGH, HAVE YOU?! TO START IT OFF, I HAD TO GO TO A NERVE WRECKING DANCE COMPETITION LOADED WITH MAKEUP AND ITCHY COSTUMES! MY DANCE PARTNER STARTS TO BE A BITCH ABOUT IT THOUGH FOR SOME REASON AT AWARDS SO I FUCKIN RUN OFF CLUELESS TRYING TO GET THE IMAGE OF THE SLUTS THAT ARE FUCKIN LAYING ON HIM OUT OF MY HEAD! THEN RIGHT THERE I GET FUCKIN KIDNAPPED! A GUY RAPES ME AND I'M BARELY SPARED, GETTING SAVED BY MY DANCE PARTNER, WHO WAS APPARENTLY IGNORING ME SO I WOULDN'T GET KIDNAPPED, AND MY OTHER FRIENDS AND DANCE TEACHER WHO HAPPEN TO BE FIGHTING OFF A GANG THAT HAS A GRUDGE AGAINST MY PARTNERS FAMILY! THEN WE HAVE TO FIGHT THROUGH FUCKIN SHIT AND BOMBS AND SCYTHES AND A WHOLE LOTTA OTHER CRAP JUST TO STAY ALIVE! WHEN WE'RE ABOUT DEAD THE REST OF MY DANCE TEAM COMES AND HELPS US KICK THEIR ASS! I CAMP OUT AT MY PARTNERS HOUSE WITHOUT GOING TO THE HOSPITAL, WITH NOTHING BUT A FUCKIN FIRST AID KIT TO HEAL MY WOUNDS! _**THEN**_ I FUCKIN WAKE UP, EXTREMELY SORE, AND GET TAKEN TO JAIL! SO IF YOU _**EVER **_THINK I'M A STUCK UP BITCH YOU BETTER FUCKIN THINK AGAIN AND MAYBE CONSIDER I WANNA BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU FOR JUST SAYING THAT! AND KNOW THIS YOU WHORE, I CAN FUCKIN SIT WHERE'VE THE HELL I FUCKING WANT! GOT THAT?!" I panted heavily, trying not to laugh at the blank stares.

The girl with black hair didn't even look at me twice when I sat in my desired seat on the old bench.

Heheh. It's been a while since I've had an outburst like that.

* * *

I slept on the ground during the night thinking my parents were gonna be seriously pissed, meaning I would be in serious shit.

My bruises and cuts were a pain, but my mental stability would probably be the one that was killing me in the end. I laughed to myself though, realizing I was still sane and I had taken the entire situation of the night before pretty calmly and lightly. Of course I had the outburst and etc. but this was me being me. Outbursts are something I do. I'm not me if I don't have a short temper. Speaking of being yourself though . . . HINATA!

That was the boldest I'd ever seen her, this morning. She was totally sweet the way she stood up to her father.

There was some sort of respect inside of me that I have for Hinata, living with an insane father like that. I know for sure that I could never do something like that.

My thoughts tonight though were veering towards Neji. What was he to me? Important I suppose. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Boyfriend had actually come to my mind several times but I immediately pushed it out knowing that A: it was impossible and B: I do NOT fall in love with ice cubes.

So what was Neji? I might never ever know . . .

**A/N OMG! Sorry a month update lol is cruel but I gotta be in the mood you know? Not a very long chapter either. I felt like writing an outburst for fun. DID YOU KNOW I GOT GLASSES?! Juicy Couture! They're pretty sweet looking. Yeah. Anyways I REALLY enjoyed writing the outburst since I haven't updated in a while, I though you guys might want a recap:) Thanks for reading. I LOVE YOUUUUUUU! **

**(1) RANGER RICK! I was watching Avatar and Grace (Sigourny Weaver) was all like, "What are you gonna do Ranger Rick? SHOOT ME?!" to the military dude. Lol I love her so much! Resembles Tsunade a lot!**

**(2) Verbal rape . . . yes. My friend was just over and we were just dissing each other cuz we're cool like that and she was like, "Haha, this is verbal rape," I thought it was hilarious so I decided to use it in my story. :)**

**NYU~!**

**Thanks for reading again. If you're still alive review please!!!!  
**


	29. Skip to Chapter 30!

~*~*~*~*Dance Partners*~*~*~*~

~A NejiTen Fanfic~

Tenten's POV:

It was bright and early when I woke the next morning. There was no light it the cell, and I was curled up on the cold floor . . . freezing and more sore than ever.

Where the hell were my parents to bail me out? This was really odd. Normally Hannah and Drew would be screaming and swearing at the police (despite their kind nature).

I sighed, slowly getting up so I could lean against the wood bench.

Before I even noticed, the girl with black hair seated herself next to me.

"Hey," she said.

My eyes widened. Why wasn't she all pissed?

"Sorry about yesterday," she apologized, hardly making eye contact. "I often misjudge people."

"It's okay," I chuckled, not returning the eye contact though. "I do that too," immediately in my mind, Neji flashed. I shook my head though, trying (and failing) not to think about the Hyuuga.

"Mind if I ask why you're in here?" I questioned.

She shrugged. "Nope. Fucking snakelike Orochimaru . . . know him?"

I instantly shivered at the name and nodded.

"Yeah," she continued. "Tried to fuckin' rape me. So what do I do? Defend myself! But I get sent to the clink!" she sighed, drawing a breath before moving on. "That's why your story kinda hit a soft spot,"

I laughed a little. "Would you believe me if I said Orochimaru was the same bastard that tried to rape me?" this time I looked at the onyx haired girl.

"No. Fuckin. Way." she stated. "But I believe it."

I sighed once more, leaning my head back and gazing upwards at the bland ceiling. "The police in this town must be rigged . . ."

"Is that even possible?"

I looked over to the side at my new '"friend". "Well, I never even thought what happened to me me over the past few days was even human so, hell yeah."

"Possibilities, possibilities," (no Cambel's Chicken Noodle Soup)

* * *

Third Person POV

Neji Hyuuga glared at his other inmates, scaring the freakin hell out of them. He had been up all night, contemplating the strange acts of the Konoha Police. It was rather odd and slightly intriguing to him that they had not investigated yet and had jumped to false accusations without an interrogation. There was no doubt that something had gone wrong in their agency or there was a possibility of a dirty agent. But however, there were so many possible combinations as to _**why **_the hell the police were being so stupid.

Glancing around, Neji concluded that it wasn't the best place to think, due to the loud and bombastic voices of the other men. Neji had also been placed in a cell, separate from his other companions. To put it frankly, Neji didn't even know that they _**had **_that many cells to fit their entire gang into an individual one.

Finally, a bell rang, signaling breakfast, Neji assumed.

He stood up stiffly, pretending not to be bother by the immense soreness his body was feeling, and decided to check if they had anything edible.

Neji scoffed when he looked at the tray. Ramen. How typical. Ramen was though, very cheap so it was logical to conclude that as the reason for serving it.

_Tenten would be happy about this . . ._

* * *

"This is the **cheapest** Ramen I have EVER seen!" Tenten cried, attempting to pry her cheap wooden chopsticks apart.

Though the brunette was pissed, she still ate it in silence, about ready to start a riot.

Then she suddenly jumped up. A riot!

* * *

Ino Yamanaka sighed as she slept on the bench of her cell. She was also pissed, but tried not to show it, obviously thinking that it would mess up her face if she frowned too much.

She knew that the guards had tried to separate their little gang into all different cells but Temari was in the one behind her.

"Temari!" the blonde hissed one more time, trying to get the girls attention.

Temari however didn't notice. There was a wall in between, a brick one. And the only reason Ino knew Temari was there because the quadruple pigtailed, maniac was ranting the night before _**very **_loudly! Ino laughed to herself, thinking about it.

_Flashback:_

_"What the fuck is your problem . . ."_

_and so on._

"Oi pretty girl,"

Ino groaned, squinting as she got up. "What?" it was the same redheaded girl that was giving her shit last night.

Before Ino's rival could even state her "issue" Ino grumbled, "You're even bitchier that Karin!" Ino chuckled. "And your _**both **_redheads. Must be a bloodline or something . . ."

Ino trailed off, suddenly hearing something . . . Tenten.

"Oh. My. Effin Kami." Ino muttered. "She's starting a fight over food,"

* * *

Tenten's POV

"Okay," I growled. "Here's the deal. First, you take me (and my friends) for no legitimate reason, aight? We clear on that? _**Then **_you feed us this God awful food . . . do you have anything to say for yourself?" My hands were on my hips and I was leaning against the bars. "Hmm?"

The guard laughed to himself. "That's cute," he said. "I didn't know you knew how to argue,"

My eye twitched. "I'm not one of those slums you pick up off the streets; I'm smart," then I turned behind me. "No offense guys," they all shrugged so I shot back at the guard. "What's the square root of pi?"

"Who gives a damn?" he remarked, raising an eyebrow.

"Good point," I realized. "To random . . .What's another word for the maximum or minimum of a parabola?"

Ha. Try to get that one sucker. I stared him down.

"What's a parabola?" the guard asked cluelessly.

I guffawed to myself, evilly, smirking, wittingly. Then I coughed. "The parabola is the shape of a line for a quadratic function. The form _**for **_the quadratic function is _ax_2 +_ bx_ + _c_ = 0 where _a_ ≠ 0! The vertex can be either a maximum or a minimum. If your not looking at a graph though you'll know that the parabola is maximum if a is negative and a minimum if a is positive. Weird huh? You'd think it'd be the opposite."

* * *

**A/N SORRY! I have to cut this short and I'll update the restt of the chapter in a couple of days! I hurt my thumb real bad in softball and have to prepare for dance nationals with extra practices and it's also very hard to type. Thanks for sticking with me i know this was a crapy half of a chpter.**


	30. Ice cream & Trophies!

**A/N: Okay guys sorry for the delay. My thumb is feeling a whole lot better thanks to icing it for like three days in a row. Lol. Anyways today's Memorial Day so no school and no dance HURRAY! Chapter writing time. I just wanted to let you guys know that this "Jail scene" is not really part of the story line. It's more like a filler because there were people who wanted me to write more chapters after the climax before the end and so that's what this is. If you've already read the beginning skip to where I marked the last half of the chapter okay? Thanks for putting up with my late updates. However, during the summer I used to update everyday with loooong chapters, so let's hope that I can keep that up eh? Please enjoy!**

~*~*~*~*Dance Partners*~*~*~*~

~A NejiTen Fanfic~

Tenten's POV:

It was bright and early when I woke the next morning. There was no light it the cell, and I was curled up on the cold floor . . . freezing and more sore than ever.

Where the hell were my parents to bail me out? This was really odd. Normally Hannah and Drew would be screaming and swearing at the police (despite their kind nature).

I sighed, slowly getting up so I could lean against the wood bench.

Before I even noticed, the girl with black hair seated herself next to me.

"Hey," she said.

My eyes widened. Why wasn't she all pissed?

"Sorry about yesterday," she apologized, hardly making eye contact. "I often misjudge people."

"It's okay," I chuckled, not returning the eye contact though. "I do that too," immediately in my mind, Neji flashed. I shook my head though, trying (and failing) not to think about the Hyuuga.

"Mind if I ask why you're in here?" I questioned.

She shrugged. "Nope. Fucking snakelike Orochimaru . . . know him?"

I instantly shivered at the name and nodded.

"Yeah," she continued. "Tried to fuckin' rape me. So what do I do? Defend myself! But I get sent to the clink!" she sighed, drawing a breath before moving on. "That's why your story kinda hit a soft spot,"

I laughed a little. "Would you believe me if I said Orochimaru was the same bastard that tried to rape me?" this time I looked at the onyx haired girl.

"No. Fuckin. Way." she stated. "But I believe it."

I sighed once more, leaning my head back and gazing upwards at the bland ceiling. "The police in this town must be rigged . . ."

"Is that even possible?"

I looked over to the side at my new '"friend". "Well, I never even thought what happened to me me over the past few days was even human so, hell yeah."

"Possibilities, possibilities," (no Cambel's Chicken Noodle Soup)

* * *

Third Person POV

Neji Hyuuga glared at his other inmates, scaring the freakin hell out of them. He had been up all night, contemplating the strange acts of the Konoha Police. It was rather odd and slightly intriguing to him that they had not investigated yet and had jumped to false accusations without an interrogation. There was no doubt that something had gone wrong in their agency or there was a possibility of a dirty agent. But however, there were so many possible combinations as to _**why **_the hell the police were being so stupid.

Glancing around, Neji concluded that it wasn't the best place to think, due to the loud and bombastic voices of the other men. Neji had also been placed in a cell, separate from his other companions. To put it frankly, Neji didn't even know that they _**had **_that many cells to fit their entire gang into an individual one.

Finally, a bell rang, signaling breakfast, Neji assumed.

He stood up stiffly, pretending not to be bother by the immense soreness his body was feeling, and decided to check if they had anything edible.

Neji scoffed when he looked at the tray. Ramen. How typical. Ramen was though, very cheap so it was logical to conclude that as the reason for serving it.

_Tenten would be happy about this . . ._

* * *

"This is the **cheapest** Ramen I have EVER seen!" Tenten cried, attempting to pry her cheap wooden chopsticks apart.

Though the brunette was pissed, she still ate it in silence, about ready to start a riot.

Then she suddenly jumped up. A riot!

* * *

Ino Yamanaka sighed as she slept on the bench of her cell. She was also pissed, but tried not to show it, obviously thinking that it would mess up her face if she frowned too much.

She knew that the guards had tried to separate their little gang into all different cells but Temari was in the one behind her.

"Temari!" the blonde hissed one more time, trying to get the girls attention.

Temari however didn't notice. There was a wall in between, a brick one. And the only reason Ino knew Temari was there because the quadruple pigtailed, maniac was ranting the night before _**very **_loudly! Ino laughed to herself, thinking about it.

_Flashback:_

_"What the fuck is your problem . . ."_

_and so on._

"Oi pretty girl,"

Ino groaned, squinting as she got up. "What?" it was the same redheaded girl that was giving her shit last night.

Before Ino's rival could even state her "issue" Ino grumbled, "You're even bitchier that Karin!" Ino chuckled. "And your _**both **_redheads. Must be a bloodline or something . . ."

Ino trailed off, suddenly hearing something . . . Tenten.

"Oh. My. Effin Kami." Ino muttered. "She's starting a fight over food,"

* * *

Tenten's POV

"Okay," I growled. "Here's the deal. First, you take me (and my friends) for no legitimate reason, aight? We clear on that? _**Then **_you feed us this God awful food . . . do you have anything to say for yourself?" My hands were on my hips and I was leaning against the bars. "Hmm?"

The guard laughed to himself. "That's cute," he said. "I didn't know you knew how to argue,"

My eye twitched. "I'm not one of those slums you pick up off the streets; I'm smart," then I turned behind me. "No offense guys," they all shrugged so I shot back at the guard. "What's the square root of pi?"

"Who gives a damn?" he remarked, raising an eyebrow.

"Good point," I realized. "To random . . .What's another word for the maximum or minimum of a parabola?"

Ha. Try to get that one sucker. I stared him down.

"What's a parabola?" the guard asked cluelessly.

I guffawed to myself, evilly, smirking, wittingly. Then I coughed. "The parabola is the shape of a line for a quadratic function. The form _**for **_the quadratic function is _ax_2 +_ bx_ + _c_ = 0 where _a_ ≠ 0! The vertex can be either a maximum or a minimum. If your not looking at a graph though you'll know that the parabola is maximum if a is negative and a minimum if a is positive. Weird huh? You'd think it'd be the opposite."

He didn't do anything. Screw this!

**Last half of chapter (new part)**

To me, I don't think screaming at the cops over food was really gonna do anything. If it did, the only chance of something happening would be putting us in more serious shit. Yeah. Mayyybe I was a little bit pissed off because I was extremely sore and our police were kind of ridiculous.

"Fuck this," I murmured, sitting down and giving up on our little riot. What was the point? It's not like they were gonna listen to us anyways.

I was about to fall asleep on that unpleasant note (Yes at about 12 in the afternoon), but the sound of knuckles cracking made me sit straight up. I perked my ears and listened.

"M-Ma'am you need to calm down," A voice stuttered.

I squinted, sitting up now. No. Fuckin. Way. It was Shizune . . . hey that rhymes. Cough cough. Sorry off topic.

"Shizune," I managed, trying to keep my mouth from gaping.

Shizune stared the guard down. "I don't suppose you know why Tenten is here?" she interrogated, quite evilly if you asked me.

I smirked. I'd never known the sweet and kind Shizune good get _**this **_pissed.

"Hmm," she pondered. "Guess not,"

I watched the little scene. Shizune was really hammering the guard with questions. Like **_really really _**hard. It was actually funny to watch, let alone entertaining.

"Shizune!" A familiar voice barked. My favorite blonde teacher came up from behind Shizune.

I raised an eyebrow. "How'd you get out?"

Tsunade shrugged. "A few wise words of wisdom. They're letting us go,"

Relief swept over me, but before I did a victory dance I sweat dropped. "Shizune." I said. "Then why are you harassing the guard?"

The scared, timid man cowered back, he fidgeted with the keys for like 10 minutes before he released me.

Shizune shrugged and smiled.

The other girls stared at me with jealousy as I walked out of the cell . . . I got one last glimpse of my "friend" before I left jail for good.

* * *

The rest of my buddies were waiting in the lobby. They were all giving people who worked at the police station evil and intimidating glares.

I chuckled. "Wow."

"Took long enough," Ino said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

I shrugged, glancing at the one and only Shizune. "Someone was having fun,"

Sakura waved her hand in dismissal. "You should've seen the bitches I had to room with,"

I nearly gagged. "You should've seen _**mine**_!"

We bickered over who had the worst inmates when Shikamaru yawned saying, "I wouldn't know because I was sleeping the whole time,"

Temari sweat dropped. "How is that even possible."

Ino raised an eyebrow. "Trust me. For Shikamaru it is."

"Yeah yeah yeah." The hyperactive blonde chatted. "I was with a bunch of buff dudes that threatened to beat me up . . . bunch of LOSERS!"

No one however was listening and Sasuke decided to point that out. "No ones paying attention to you, dobe," he said, crossing his arms in annoyance.

Tsunade looked like she would slap both of them, and she hardly even knew them too. Haha. She never gets old.

"You're starting to piss me off," she informed Naruto.

"Oh yeah, Granny?" Naruto challenged.

"Okay!" I intervened, knowing that this would get ugly. "Can we just all go and get ice cream. Savvy?

Everyone agreed. Sweet. I've never made and all around decision before. Legit.

* * *

"Can't you just TELL me what you want. Not shout it?" Tsunade demanded at all of us.

We were at a nice, outdoor ice cream parlor in Konoha. The sun was beautiful, it was hot and summer was on its way . . . YES!

Finally, we all sat down and ordered.

I got strawberry ice cream with strawberry in it . . .yum. Sakura got regular vanilla with chopped cherry's. Temari got cake batter ice cream. Ino got the low fat sweet cream. Karin got butter scotch along with Suigetsu. Sasuke got regular chocolate. Kiba got cookie dough. Shikamaru got mint with chocolate chunks. Naruto got . . . I don't even know because it was pretty much all of the ice creams mixed together with all the toppings. Hinata got regular sweet cream and my lovely, bastard-like, cold demeanor, dance partner, got vanilla people. Plain vanilla. Tsunade and Shizune shared frozen yogurt.

(Whew. All of those 'gots'.)

"Geez Neji," I complained to my partner who was sitting next to me. "Could you get anymore plainer?"

Neji glanced at me but didn't answer.

Oh I see how it is _Mr.-I'm-too-cool-to-talk-to-you-just-cuz-I'm-a-total-egotistic-bastard-who's-as-boring-as-vanilla. _

I practically devoured my ice cream though. It'd been a while since I'd tasted real food. Okay maybe only two days but the food obsessed person I am . . . I'm surprised I'm not obese. I think I eat to much. I'm extremely lucky to have a high metabolism.

"You should eat slower." Neji advised. "It'll help prevent getting a-"

"BRAIN FREEZE!" I cried, holding my head and rolling back and forth on the concrete. Good thing it only lasted about twenty seconds.

I coughed getting back onto my chair. That wasn't embarrassing at all. Neji gave me the _I-told-you-so _looks that I just pouted off.

* * *

Back at the dance center, it was only me and the people who actually danced on the Moonstones.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "Good work at Nationals," she announced, we were all sitting against the mirror and our teacher was pacing the room while giving her speech. "Now I know during the awards there were some, ahem, complications but nonetheless, all dances were awarded platinum-" we all cheered in chorus. "-and so did our partner dances." More cheering as people patted Neji and me on the backs. "And," Tsunade pondered as she searched through a closet by the stereo. She pulled out a _**very **_large box. "Trophies,"

Now when I say huge. I don't mean, OMG those are so big. I mean OMFG those go up to my neck!

They were ginormous!

Tsunade smiled obviously noticing our gaping jaws. She handed each one to us.

"We've never done this well at Nationals before," Tsunade declared, beaming with pride. "I'm so proud of you guys!"

We were all handed a gigantic trophy reading platinum.

"Now," Tsunade continued. "Normally, we wouldn't all get a trophy _**but **_however, since your line placed FIRST everyone gets one!"

More cheering. More clapping. More singing. More yelling but finally...

"Also, we only have one but it goes to Neji and Tenten's duet!" Tsunade smiled pulling another trophy out. Now this one only went up to my waist but it totally looked sweet!

I was beaming inside and out.

Neji obviously noticed this because he said, "You can keep it."

"Huh?" I asked. Neji wanted me to keep it. Was he being nice?

"It'll be more use to you than me," Neji admitted. "Besides," he smirked. "I'm not gay so I don't need it,"

I tried my best to hide my smile but failed. Grinning from ear to ear, I received the trophy from Tsunade.

"So," Tsunade added. "As much as I want to hang out with all of you guys, I think your _**parents **_might want to see you.

That's when it struck me. Drew and Hannah! How could I have forgotten?

Everyone else seemed the same way and chatter filled the room but Tsunade hushed them. "When they ask," she said, with a slight mischievous look in her eye. "You were never in jail,"

* * *

Don't ask how. Don't ask why. Don't comment . . . Neji is walking me home. Hehe. Maybe he had a soft side because he was the one who offered.

"So . . ." I whistled. "How do you think Hiashi is gonna handle your homecoming?"

Neji's back stiffened but relaxed. "I don't really care,"

I perked up, slapping him in that shoulder. "That's the spirit!" I announced cheerfully.

Neji tried to hide his awe.

I smiled stupidly like always. "I like the way you're thinking. Don't let him bother you,"

Neji was still gaping at me outburst but kept silent for a while. "What about your parents?" He asked me.

I drooped. "Oh God, I don't even wanna think about it."

And you will never believe what happened on the face of the earth in the town of konoha on my street walking me home *takes breath* Neji laughed.

Hiding my excitement, I sighed. "I hope it goes well,"

Neji didn't say anything but I knew he understood.

**So . . .**

_Oh **hell **no._

**How's it goin'?**

_Go away._

**Come on you're fricken walking home with each other, he laughed at your joke-**

_It wasn't a joke. It was a comment._

**Even better. C'mon. At least kiss him good night.**

_**You **kiss him good night._

**Maybe I will.**

_Dammit. I didn't mean that!_

**I don't really think you were kidding!  
**

_ . . . Yeah you do._

**Okay maybe I do.**

_Yeah. Can you just go away so I can deal with my parents?_

**Sure.**

When we arrived at my house, Neji turned around and I waved goodbye. He waved too. Aww such a nice buddy . . . wait! What the hell am I saying? This is Neji _**Hyuuga **_an icicle.

God. I'm going crazy.

I drew a breath, then opened the door.

"Tenten. Where. The hell. Have. You BEEN?" My mother screamed at the top of her lungs. "And _**why **_are you covered in bruises?"

"I got hit by a car," I moaned. Hannah immediately put her hand on my forehead.

"Do you need a hospital . . . police?"

"No!" I argued. "Definitely not police."

"What do you want?" She repeated.

"Food," I moaned slumping against a wall.

Wow. This was going better than I thought. Normally my mom would get all pissed and try to kill me and chase me around the house until I cleaned dirty dishes etc. etc. but now I'll have to remember the 'got hit by a car' excuse.

Lying down on a couch, waiting for my meal, I heard my mom ask from the kitchen, "By the way . . . how did Nationals go?"

**A/N Kay, sorry about my random half chapter update, add this one to it aight? Hehe. I decided to screw riot because I was pissed off about writing a jail scene and decided to to turn my filler into ice cream (what I'm craving right now) and trophies. Plus some NejiTen fluff. Thanks for reading please review . . . we're coming to the end! Luv ya~!**


	31. Party & Therapy

~*~*~*~*Dance Partners*~*~*~*~

Third Person POV:

"Surprised to see me?" Neji Hyuuga flashed a smirk at his uncle as he walked through the front door at the Hyuuga estate.

Hiashi was playing Shogi with one of the random Elders whom Neji didn't even know; he dropped one of the playing pieces.

"Y-You?" he asked, trying (and failing) to hide is slight stutter.

Neji moved to the side, revealing his younger cousin. Hinata smiled shyly. "Hello Father," she added. "We're back,"

"No way in Hell," Hiashi muttered, probably hoping it was inaudible, his eye twitching.

Neji resisted the urge to laugh or mock his uncle; the "Elder" in their presence seemed to set the tone in the room that such an act wouldn't be "tolerated".

However, there was something about Hiashi, Neji now noticed, that seemed he was glad his nephew hadn't really committed a serious crime because, anyone who knew Hiashi well, would know that surely that man was not hardly as cruel as he seemed.

* * *

Tenten's POV:

I woke up at about three AM. My body was sore . . . again. There was no way I was every going to fall back to sleep, not at this rate.

"Aww, fuck it," I muttered, angrily rolling off the couch that I had fallen asleep on previously.

Everyone was already in bed and I silently thanked Hannah for providing a blanket. The lights were turned down and I was engulfed by the darkness. When was I _**not **_engulfed in a sheet of darkness?

I sighed, shuffling into the kitchen. I couldn't help but wonder what Neji was up to and I figured his uncle must've had _**some **_sort of "not positive" reaction. Obviously, their cold exterior had to of run through their family or bloodline (with the exception of Hinata-chan). The iciness of their attitude seems to be on steroids . . . however, Neji has seemed to melt a bit over the past couple months.

With my stomach growling I ripped off the lid of an Instant Ramen cup.

"Screw cooking," I murmured to myself, chowing down on the hard noodles, not even bothering to use seasoning.

And yes. For about twenty minutes, very early in the morning, I pigged out. Why? Because I was in pain and when I'm in pain the only solution is food. And you better believe it. (Oh God I'm turning into Naruto).But it just makes me feel so much better. I have no idea actually why I'm not obese. I eat _**way **_too much. Oh well. I'll probably gain weight eventually and my life will be over but now? WHO GIVES A SHIT?

**Or you could have a certain someone ease the pain . . .**

_Or you could get your mind out of the gutter. Please and thank you._

**Oh come off it; you know you want to.**

_If it's a certain Hyuuga you have in mind then **no**!_

**It'll be fun!**

_. . .You really do have a sick mind don't you._

**Technically it's your mind.**

_Technically you should shut the fuck up before I puke myself to death._

**You know I'm surprised you haven't with all that you've been eating. What is that your third cup of ramen?**

_Fourth actually. And thanks it tastes quite good if you ask me._

**Sometimes I wonder if I really _am _you _. . ._**

_Suit yourself._

And so I ate.

* * *

My first day of summer was . . . lacking. It went a little like this.

"Tenten," a voice loomed over me while I was still in the realm of sleep.

It sounded strangely familiar but I decided to ignore it.

"Tenten," it mused once more.

God does anyone have any privacy? I took the couch pillow and muffled my ears as best I could.

"Tenten . . . GET YOUR ASS UP!"

I bolted straight up, running straight into Ino and Sakura. Sakura was rubbing her temples.

"Ino," she sighed. "DON'T YOU THINK THAT WAS A BIT OVERKILL?"

"Oh really forehead?" Ino questioned, sticking out her tongue.

I took this opportunity to get some more sleep but Ino dragged me off the couch.

"Got anything to eat?" Sakura called, now in the kitchen.

"Kami help me," I muttered, sitting up. "Yeah. I'll make some rice and ramen."

**Cooked this time.**

_Yeah I know._

Ino and Sakura chilled at the kitchen table while I prepared food.

"Care to tell me why you guys are here at 7:00 AM?" I interrogated, sticking in some bamboo chutes.

Sakura gulped down a huge glass of milk while Ino spoke. "Well," She said. "We've got practice this morning at eight and we knew that you hadn't known,"

I raised an eyebrow, now taking out the rice cooker. "How?"

Sakura set down her glass that she'd helped herself to and wiped her mouth. "Tsunade said she hadn't contacted you,"

I shrugged. "I'm pretty sure yesterday I was too lazy (and tired by the way) to answer the phone,"

Sakura twirled her piece of hair. "You know it's our last day right?" she asked me.

I dropped the chopsticks that I was just about to break apart. "Seriously?" I demanded.

"Mm hm," Ino remarked, skipping the milk and pouring a glass of orange juice.

It hit me so suddenly. At the beginning of the year I had almost begged for it to be over but over the past months I've warmed up to the harsh routines and learned to love them.

"At least until try outs coming up in August," Sakura added.

I picked up the chopsticks that I had previously dropped, feeling a little relieved. A break from dance _**would **_be nice . . . especially since it wasn't too long or too short but just enough to recover from the hard times work.

"Are there still duets?" I inquired innocently, before realizing what I had just said.

Ino smirked, devilishly. "Of course there is. Neji will survive the summer,"

The ramen timer saved me because I blushed slightly when I turned.

**Haha. I knew you liked him. Admit it.**

_Well of course I like him just not **that **like . . . I hope so!_

**Haha once more. You can't decide if you do or don't like him, meaning, you're thinking about the possibility of you liking him is . . . er possible.**

_Very very very very very very slim chance._

**Oh I don't know about that . . .**

"Hey," I warned Ino. "Who's making the food?"

Ino and Sakura both chuckled, probably thinking they were all wise.

Finally the food was finished and I dished it out in bowls, handing them to my friends and preparing some for myself.

I sat in between the blonde in the and Sakura broke apart their chopsticks and dove into to their food.

Sighing, I also started to eat, wondering how I could eat so much.

Slurping down noodles and drinking a large sip of milk to digest them, I then asked, "So what are we doing today?"

Sakura set down her chopsticks. "It isn't dancing," she replied.

"What is it?" I pondered.

Ino gulped down some more food before answering. "I'm not sure, it's different every year. Last year we did all sorts of stuff but the main thing was dance tag."

I raised an eyebrow. "Do I want to know?"

Sakura shook her head vigorously. "God no. It hurt like hell."

I let out a deep breath. "Great,"

"We do something different every year though," Ino informed me.

Setting down my chopsticks, I stretched backwards and noticed that some of the large bruises on my arms were fading; I smiled to myself.

"Holy shit," Ino commented, staring at my bowl. "You're already done?"

"Hehe," I giggled. "I'm quite the eater," Just ask Neji. My favorite food is ramen . . . I'd, finish a houseful if it was put in front of me,

"A-Anyways," Sakura coughed, trying not to laugh. "Let's get going,"

* * *

The dance center was packed! Not like the kind of packed you see at school when trying to get through a bustling hallway. I mean _holy-shit-this-is-a-full-house-state-fair _kind of pack.

Shizune was trying to gather everyone in Room 1. It looked pretty unsuccessful but surprisingly, it worked.

We all sat crammed against the mirror, quadruple rows of us. It was **_all _**of the competition lines.

Tsunade stood in front trying to get everyone's attention.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" She bellowed. Now everyone silenced themselves.

Tsunade cleared her throat, obviously not meaning to scare the younger lines. She hardly swore in front of them.

"Now we are going to do two things today. One is with your lines only, the other is with the entire studio of lines got it?" Tsunade announced.

The other teachers stood in the corner, debating probably if this was a good idea.

"With your individual lines your going to be creating a dance to a chosen song and performing it for the rest of us, second is what I call, Hide N' Go Seek N the Dark. It's basically Hide and Go Seek with all the lights off," Tsunade declared.

The little kids giggled happily. They were a little over excited. It was funny too though because even though their young and in first and second grade, they're extremely good at dancing and better than most people who are older that don't take classes. However they're too young to understand why something is proper dance technique versus something else. It's kinda funny.

"Alright," Tsunade said. "Let's get started,"

* * *

**A/N Alright guys! If you read my previous story you'll know what's coming up! It's too legit! Can you guess what song it is? Gee I wonder. This time it's with a dance, with technique and it's gonna be beastly! Prepare yourselves.**

"OBJECTION!" Tayuya cried. (Why the hell isn't she in jail?)

"SUSTAINED!" Ino spat back. "All for rock this party?" she asked the crowd of Moonstones.

I raised my hand along with pretty much everyone else but Neji, who didn't vote at all, and Tayuya who is just a bitch.

"You guys make up the dance, remember?" Tsunade asked.

I smirked and replied. "Yeah."

Tsunade offered her laptop to us. I put it on my lap and positioned it so my friends could see it.

We debated which parts we should cut, which should be rearranged, and which needed a slower tempo. It only took fifteen minutes, thank God. We had forty five more minutes.

Temari handed me a burning CD.

"Thank you very much," I said, taking it and placing it in the computer.

We waited it to burn. Finally the laptop ejected the CD when it was finished and I gave it to Sakura, who skipped to the stereo and cranked it up.

Forty five minutes we had a dance . . . one so awesome, so beastly, so undeniable. MWAHAHA!

* * *

"Fashion, put it all on me, don't you wanna see these clothes on me,"

It was the Glitteres. Age: 8

Their song was Fashion by Lady Gaga

The people in the front line did a double pirouette turn than slid into their center splits while the back line split into to groups, the group on the left doing a right kick, and spun inward facing the group on the right, that group did the same except using the opposite leg.

They jazzed walked off the stage to separate sides.

**A/N I'm just giving a tiny bit of other line dances.**

Next was Jades. Age: 11 and 12

Their song was Feel by Marie Digby

"Are you alive? Don't you feel, feel, feel. Show me you're here; show me a tear,"

Chasse step leap, pika turn, pika turn, pika turn, pika turn. Pliet, Aerovesk (how to spell?) turn, right kick shenney shenney, double shenney. double shenney.

Their pose was pretty much like a pyramid.

Next was Opals. Age: 13 and 14

Their song was Forever and Always (the piano version) by Taylor Swift.

"And It rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong. It Rains when your here and it rains when you're gone,"

Triplet, triplet, step prepare turn turn, jazz walk right left, huge aerovesk, step out shenney shenney.

Their pose was on the ground, but it was hard to describe.

Next was Citrine's. Age: 9-11

Their song was Battlefield by Jordin Sparks.

"I never meant to start a war, you I never want to hurt you.

Step, ball change, kick, step out, turn turn. pose pose, jazz square jump clap jump clap.

Their pose was with their fingers pointed like guns at the audience.

Next was the Topaz, my personal favorite. Age: 14-15

Their song was Black & Gold by Sam Sparro. (1)

"Cuz if you're not really there, then the stars don't even matter,"

Run left run right, step leap turn. right leg splits, roll to the right, get up right, left, triple pirouette turn, jump out on eight.

Their pose was interesting. I looked like they were all lunging forward.

We watched the other dances until it was our turn; we were last. I was actually surprised that only three lines did tap.

Now guess who's turn it was? Oh yeah here we go.

* * *

Tsunade was by the stereo off stage. We weren't in Room 1 for the performances. We were on the practice stage.

Our spots for the dance were pretty much the same as the ones for Moonstones. We wanted to keep it simple.

Competition line? Moonstones. Age? 14-17. Song? Rock This Party. You bet in Hell that we will.

Then the music started. Hold two three four five six seven eight.

We did dance skips from the back of the stage, up to the front.

Five six seven eight,

"Everybody dance now!" Jump Jump Jump Jump!

"Rock This Party! Dance everybody!"

Lines one and three slide to the right, hip left hip right. Line two and four do them to the left, hip right hip left. Step clap line change. Step clap line change. Jump out, arms up. I dropped my arms down slowly as I did two quick jazz walks. Then stepped out right and left and held out my hand in a halting way at "DON'T STOP!" then did two pika turns to the right. REPEAT!

Grape vine, jump clap, shenney turn, step flick walk walk. step right, pivot, jump jump, twist down and up.

"I came to rock this party . . ."

Pika turn, step leap turn, pose seven pose eight. Step aerovesk, shenney turn, step right aeorvesk, I then stepped with my left foot then jumped on both feet with my hands in the air.

"Du du du du,"

Chasse Ball change square.

"Dance!" the group on the left including me struck a pose. "Dance!" the group on the right struck another. We held it during the "Now everybody" then "Move!" the left changed their pose. "Move!" the right side changed their pose. We held it through "now everybody". "Shake!" we changed our position once more. "Shake!" the right now changed to. We held through "now everybody" one last time. Then jumped four times at "Everybody dance now!"

The chorus repeated! Adrenaline rushed through me. I've never had so much fun at dance!

"ROCK! ROCK! THIS PARTY DANCE EVERYBODY MAKE IT HOT! IN THIS PARTY! DON'T STOP MOVE YOUR BODY!"

Lines one and three slide to the right, hip left hip right. Line two and four do them to the left, hip right hip left. Step clap line change. Step clap line change. Jump out, arms up. I dropped my arms down slowly as I did two quick jazz walks. Then stepped out right and left and held out my hand in a halting way at "DON'T STOP!" then did two pika turns to the right. We did the second half of the first chorus then repeated the entire thing again.

We had the best poses of all. Free style. Neji stuck to his stupid little arms crossed but I stuck my tongue out and did a 'peace' with my fingers.

Our dance really didn't have much difficulty in it. Black & Gold, and Feel probably had more "dancy" things in them and ours was more of a free style. Our facials were all improvised. It was fun.

* * *

"Alright, alright, quiet," Tsunade snapped. We immediately silenced."I don't want any injuries," she eyed us all.

I sweat dropped._ Oh god **this **is gonna work._

"Here's how it's going to go: One line is going to be _it_. Obviously you guys know who's _it _has to find all of the people hiding. This is going to be in the dark, there will be absolutely no light. You can however move from your hiding place- actually know what? Make this hide and go seek tag," Tsunade arranged.

"NO!" some people who had been here last year cried.

Tsunade sniffed, looking a bit pissed. "Fine." She said. "It'll still be tag, but not _**dance **_tag. Happy?"

When there was no response, Tsunade took it as a yes.

"Alright the line I pick," Tsunade looked like she was racking her brain hard. But she smirked when she figured it out. "The Amazonite's"

I gulped. Isn't that a line of like.

"All guys," Sakura murmured. Ages 12-13.

"Oh know," I whispered, suddenly remembering their dance to "Animal I have become," by Three Days Grace.

"Well," Tsunade said. "Let's start,"

Then she flicked off the lights.

Immediately I ran, I didn't know where, but to a hiding place.

* * *

Don't ask me how. Don't ask me why . . . I'm stuck in a closet with Hyuuga.

We were _**really **_close. It was bothering me quite a bit.

The door was behind me, pressing me up against Neji and we were **_both _**covered in dance shoes, and crammed with boxes.

"Why am I stuck here with you," I hissed, trying to get in a better position.

Neji furrowed his eyebrows. Or so I thought, I mean we were in the dark. "I was here _**first**_." he remarked through gritted teeth.

I waved my hand (a few inches) in dismissal. "Sure. You were following me here."

Neji gave up arguing, saying something about how immature I was. We were there in the dark for quite a bit. Neji must've been tired or bored because he leaned against the wall, making us about eye level, I assumed.

This was really aggravating.

There were suddenly footsteps from outside the door.

"Dude, no ones gonna hide in the closet. That's so cliche." one boy mumbled.

"Why don't we check? They could be trying to mislead us . . ."

". . . you take this too seriously."

"You're the one taking it seriously,"

"No I'm not. You're pondering over-"

God just get _**on **_with it. They were leaving me in way too much suspense.

The first kid growled. "Fine. But watch there be no one."

Then he did something that I can't really comprehend. He pushed the door right into me, right into . . . Neji's lips.

HOLY FUCKING SHIT!

We were kissing. I didn't know really why but I knew how it happened and for some reason, it felt that Neji wasn't reluctant, then again he wasn't doing anything. Because it lasted less than two seconds before I jumped back screaming.

"WHO THE HELL FUCKING DID THAT?" I turned around, spewing fire too probably.

The kid was pale white, trying not to laugh though obviously.

I gave him a death glare raising my fist. "I'm gonna murder you kid,"

And so I chased him and chased him, ignoring the screams of everyone getting the crap scared out of themselves.

Finally I stopped when I had him by the hair, begging for mercy.

**You, you, you . . . KISSED! XD *happiness***

_Shut . . . the fuck . . . up._

**Huh? Why?**

_Because, THAT BASTARD STOLE MY (not raped) FIRST KISS!_

**And wasn't it the best (not raped) first kiss ever?**

_No!_

**You hated it?  
**

_Ye-no. Strangely. I didn't **hate **it. Not saying I liked it but it didn't cause me any discomfort._ _Actually I guess you could say that I did lik- what the crap am I saying?_

**Haha. You're in love.**

_Oh hell no. Don't go that far._

**Close?  
**

_God. I have no idea._

**

* * *

**The small party afterwords was pretty fun. I ignored all contact with Neji and avoided him by all means.

Now where was I? In my room punching my pillow like crazy.

My parents were gone at some work deal . . . office party most likely. They always lie about those things.

Time to make a phone call. Why you may ask. Well, through these agonizing hours of trashing my room I think I've realized something. I may possibly, slightly, might, by a chance, .9% , love Neji Hyuuga.

* * *

"Sakura!" I whined. "I need you over here now."

"Is it that important?" Sakura groaned.

"Yes," I replied. "Hurry up,"

"Fine." she remarked before hanging up.

"Ino!" I cried into the phone.

"What the hell is it?" She demanded.

"Get your ass over here," I commanded.

"Sheesh sheesh." Ino answered. "I'll be there in ten,"

"Hina-chan," I whispered. "Could you pretty please come over here?"

"Wh-what is it?" Hinata asked.

"I'll tell you when you get over here," I told her.

"K-Kay,"

"And Hinata," I added. "Don't tell Neji,"

There was a pause. "Sure,"

* * *

"What the hell was so important?" Sakura sighed, standing with Hinata and Ino at the door.

"Come on," I lead them up to my room.

The girls saw my mess and gasped. "What'd you do?" Ino cried. "It's so messy!"

"I have a little bit of a problem," I informed them, taking a seat on my fuzzy rug.

"What is i-it?" Hinata asked me.

"I may," I took a shaking breath. Oh god what am I doing? "Possibly like a certain Hyuuga . . ."

Sakura looked pale from shock. "And I by certain Hyuuga you mean certain Hyuuga that does not include Hinata?"

I nodded, my eyes feeling wet.

"And by not Hinata you mean cynical bastard?" Ino suggested.

"Yes!" I sobbed. "How could I sink so low?"

"It's okay," my friends soothed.

Ino then winked at me. "I know the ultimate therapy," she told me.

I sniffed. "What?"

Ino grabbed me, dragging me down the stairs, Sakura and Hinata followed.

I sat with the two girls on the couch, hugging them dramatically while Ino disappeared behind us.

What was she doing?

She reappeared with multiple things in her hand. A bucket of ice cream, Hershey's syrup, caramel syrup, sprinkles, whipped cream, M & M's, peanut butter cups, chocolate chips, cookie dough, Orioe's and four spoons.

Ino grinned at us. "The ultimate therapy," she repeated.

"Food!" I sniffed again.

Ino uncapped the lid on the ice cream and we all crammed together on the small couch. I _**needed **_a girls night!

We all took spoons and devoured ice cream, putting together different combos. And I didn't know why but this _**was **_making me feel better. I took a handful of chocolate chips and put them in my mouth, wiping my tears.

Who gives a fuck about the extremely perfect Neji Hyuuga?

Even Hinata had a lot. It was needed for all of us after all the shit we went through.

"Much better than yesterdays ice cream," Sakura laughed, licking her spoon.

Ino dove in for another scoop. "We're gonna get fat," she moaned, but still ate.

Sakura nibbled off some cookie dough. "Who gives a shit?" She asked.

Hinata took apart a peanut butter cup so she was just eating the chocolate first, then the peanut butter.

"My god this tastes good," I said, wondering why the hell I wasn't full yet.

* * *

A half hour of eating later, we were all fast asleep on the couch, hardly any ice cream left.

Problem 1: I'll have to face Neji Hyuuga eventually. Problem 2: What the hell are my parents going to do when they see A: the mess in my room and B: the mess in the kitchen/living room?

Oh well.

**A/N Yay for super long chapter! Hehe. Hey guys. This took me quite a while to write because I was actually trying to do the dance for Rock This Party and I rearranged the music so it worked etc. etc. and hurray! I'll put links to all the songs so you can listen to. **

**Okay. I bet you guys were waiting for this but it had to happen sometime. And you're going to have to wait for the next chapter for Neji's reaction XD**

**(1) I actually danced to this song when I was twelve. It's my favorite dance but of course I change it for this to make it more 'my' style. But anyways. Yeah. It's and AWESOME song!**

**Alright! Thanks for reading I love you guys so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter:) Please review!**

**PS: This is the longest chapter I've ever written!  
**


	32. Rain

~*~*~*~*Dance Partners*~*~*~*~

Tenten's POV:

I sighed. There were going to _**try **_and make me go, however I would refuse. No way in _**hell **_I was going! Not even if-

"Tenten, get your ass in the car before I drag you over," Temari threatened.

"God dammit," I hissed, gripping the railing on the porch. "What if I don't _**feel **_like it?"

Sakura tugged on the hem of my shirt even harder. Damn she's strong.

"Oh I think you're just a little scared," she huffed, now grabbing my waist.

I narrowed my eyes, still managing to cling to the pole. "Oh yeah?" I challenged. "How so?"

_Don't say it. Don't say it. Don't say it . . ._

Ino grinned, snaking her arm around my shoulder, before yanking violently. "Hyuu-ga." She whispered in my ear.

The name sent shivers, rocketing down my spine. I jumped up screaming. "Fuck no!"

Temari took this chance to get her lazy fat ass (no she's not really fat) out of her car and haul me away.

"Damn you," I grumbled, finally just allowing myself to be shoved in the car.

Hinata, of course, was already inside. Sakura then sat in the front seat with Temari, while Ino positioned herself in the backseat with Hinata and I.

I moaned. "What movie are we going to see _**anyway**__**s**_?"

"The Karate Kid," remarked Sakura from the front, pounding her fist gleefully.

Groaning in reply I answered, "Sounds stupid,"

Ino was actually fricken filing her nails. "Well, that's what I said but you should never judge a story by it's cover,"

I sweat dropped. "Don't you mean book?" I suggested. God Ino was stupid.

"Same thing," she replied, not taking her eyes off of her apparently imperfect fingers. I rolled my eyes.

This morning Temari had come to pick us up to go to the movies after my quite lovely therapy session, when both Ino and Sakura (not sure about Hina-chan) "knew" that we were going today. Grr. This pisses me off.

* * *

We arrived at Konoha Heights Theatre at like 11 something in the morning and just _**guess **_who was there already waiting for us. Oh, you know, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, and our favorite bastard . . . Neji!

"No," I complained. "It's too hard,"

Ino sighed. "Tenten," she advised. "It's _**not **_that hard. Just act like you don't remember a thing from yesterday. You're good at that,"

I pressed my forehead against the window. Really I was a good actor, I mean no movies or anything but I could do it; I took a class a couple years ago and _**technically **_dancing is acting if you know how to match the mood of a song . . . just like 'My Immortal.' However I didn't think that song would really fit the situation. Too bad I couldn't just do a 'Shut Up and Drive'. Maybe more of a 'Shake It' or something . . .

"Yo guys, what's up?" I chirped, grinning, my friends following behind me.

"You're awfully happy," Naruto observed.

I raised an eyebrow. "You sayin' I'm never happy," I threatened in a low tone.

Naruto raised a laugh. "No."

"Good."

We walked into the theatre, chatting casually and bought our tickets, well, more like _**Hinata **_bought them.

Then we also got large tubs of popcorn . . . actually it was really a bucket but the label said 'Bin' and so of course we ordered extra butter, putt a whole lot of crap on it that was probably unidentifiable. I contributed cheese and salt though.

* * *

The movie was actually really good. I would've been able to enjoy it more though if there hadn't been the fact that Hyuuga was sitting to the right of me holding one of the popcorns because he was considered "responsible." I laughed silently to myself though thinking about it. The other people who got to hold popcorn were Shikamaru (because he would hog any because he was sleeping the whole time) and Sasuke. None of the girls were chosen.

Anyways, that bastard was sitting next to me. I eyed the popcorn in his lap. It was very tempting. Yes. After I had all of that ice cream the night before I still wanted popcorn.

Dammit Neji.

**It's dark-**

_Shut. The fuck. Up. I don't wanna hear it._

**Hehe. Sorry.**

Finally I figured, screw it.

"Gimme some of this," I hissed, grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bucket on Neji's lap.

He smirked in the dark. "Don't be such a pig," he chided.

"Watch me," then I shoved the handful of delight in my mouth, crunching it obnoxiously.

"SH!" Someone hissed from behind me. I ignored them though. They did not _**know **_the kind of pain I was in. Neji. Cynical. Bastard. Doesn't get any worse.

_"Hey, you're good that's like . . . American dancing!" _**A/N Italics are movie stuff**_  
_

Ino, sitting to my left, chuckled along with me. If hip hop was only American dancing they

* * *

We exited the theatre, laughing, crying etc. etc.

"That was really good," I commented. "You were right,"

I threw the popcorn bucket (that I had taken from Neji in the middle of the movie) away.

"Now," Sakura grinned. "Who's up for donuts?"

"Hell yeah!" I cried.

"I'm in," Ino immediately added.

Hinata just sweetly nodded. God I swear. If we said we were gonna jump of a bridge that girl would probably just agree . . .

Kiba sweat dropped. "They're girls aren't they? Shouldn't they like be . . . dieting or something?"

Ino turned to him. Oh god this was not gonna go well. Kiba, if you value your life at any level of . . . value, run . . . away . . . now.

"Dieting? You say?" Ino questioned, cracking her knuckles. "Just what would you, dog, know about DIETING?" She was about to pound his face when Shikamaru grabbed her arm.

"Calm down," He yawned.

Ino stopped what she was doing in question. "Shikamaru?" She asked.

"What?"

"Did you sleep during the _**entire **_movie?" She interrogated.

" . . . so what if I did?"

Surprisingly everyone just started laughing and laughing. We didn't even know why it was so funny. Even Sasuke and _**Neji **_were chuckling to themselves. Oh well. I **_do _**enjoy laughing fits.

* * *

"Doughnuts!" I sang happily as we walked together through a bakery. We'd all piled into Temari's car and I have _**no **_idea how we all fit. But then, it never occurred to me how the boys got to the theatre. I mean, Temari could drive because she was older than our immature 14 year old selves, but the guys? They were all our age right?

"I'll pay," Hinata said, when we arrived to the counter.

"Hina-chan!" I gasped. "But you bought _**all **_of our tickets _**and **_the popcorn. Are you sure?"

Hinata took out her platinum edition Visa card. "Of course," she smiled sweetly. "I have unlimited use as long as I'm not buying drugs,"

In my head I guffawed at the idea of Hinata buying drugs.

"Or weapons," she added.

I shook my head smiling. "I love you Hina-chan," I laughed, watching her swipe the card.

The girl at the counter pointed to us all. "Okay, what does everyone want?"

And so it went like this. Naruto that baka, ordered like, and everything doughnut. I guess like the everything bagel but . . . grosser. Ino got the lowfat glazed. Sakura ordered glazed with sprinkles. Hinata got one that had white frosting and I assumed glaze was under the frosting. Shikamaru ordered coffee, haha. Sasuke, got chocolate frosting on a chocolate doughnut. Temari's doughnut was not a doughnut. It was a cinnamon roll. Then I got glazed with white frosting and sprinkles. Neji . . . didn't get anything.

* * *

We ate outside at iron tables, carved in shapes of flowers. The sun wasn't really out either. It was pretty cloudy but then again it wasn't rainy. Just cloudy.

I tried to eat my doughnut in small bites to savor it, as did everyone else, except Naruto, who wolfed his down and went with Hinata to get another one.

"Man," Sakura said, licking some of the glaze off. "It's hard to believe we've got time off from dance."

Temari laughed. "I don't know what I'm going to do in a couple of years when I get to old,"

I shook my head. "What are you talking about? Become a teacher!"

Temari pondered this. "I never thought about that, besides college that would be a good job to raise money." she took a bite. "However, in order to teach a line like Moonstones or Jades, I would need to have more experience."

"Oh it's simple," I explained. "Just teach a younger line of little kids like Rubies."

Sakura sweat dropped. "Tenten, do you honestly see Temari teaching little kids without going completely ballistic?"

I sighed. "Not really," then thought some more. "You could teach a regular class of kids who _**don't **_do competition," (1)

Temari waved her hand in dismissal. "That would annoy the hell out of me. Those damn brats can't take _**any **_discipline."

Silently I agreed, remembering my few times seeing a regular class. I shivered. God no.

Suddenly I bolted up remembering something.

_Flashback:_

_"What's this?" I asked, holding up a note that was posted on the fridge._

_"Doesn't matter," Ino grumbled trying to pull me out of the house._

_I glanced down at the note, between Ino's random tugging._

_Tenten,_

_Please buy a card for your aunts birthday next week at Stacey's._

_-Love, Hannah_

_Underneath the note was ten dollars. I quickly pocketed the money._

_"Where are we going anyways?" I demanded._

_"The movies," Sakura replied from outside. "Hurry up!"_

I'd completely forgotten.

"Hey guys," I said. "You can wait here but I need to go buy a card for my aunt. Stacey's is like a block away, okay?"

The others blinked. "Okay," Hinata remarked.

Just as I was about to leave, Neji stood up.

"What?" I asked, staring at him.

"I'll come with," he replied, almost as if it was a challenge.

I narrowed my eyes, not even daring to ask why.

If I rejected him right here that wouldn't be my normal self and Ino would probably give me the stink eye.

"Fine fine," I grumbled.

Once we were out of the sight of the others I asked, "_**Why **_are you coming with?"

Neji sighed. "Well, if you got kidnapped again that _**would **_be troublesome."

"Keh." I crossed my arms. "Troublesome to _**save **_me or troublesome because you'd be worried." I glanced at him.

He contemplated his answer before replying. "Both,"

Okay okay I'll admit. Not bad, Neji. You dug yourself out of that one.

"So you would worry," I pried. I didn't even know what the hell I was doing but it was kinda fun.

We turned the corner and continued down the sidewalk.

"Somewhat," Neji answered, his eyes closed. How the hell does he even know where he's going?

"Well that wasn't a straight answer," I mused, giving him a sideways glanced which he successfully ignore, pissing me off. "What if I was killed?" I continued.

Neji now looked at me. "If anyone died that I was close to, it'd be easy to grieve."

I tried to decipher his words. _It'd be easy to grieve. _Hm. What does that mean. Then I realized that he said _close to _as in me. I shrugged it off, still not quite understanding.

Finally after a couple of awkward minutes we arrived at Stacey's. I didn't know what kind of store it really was. It was like a cross between Hallmark and Joannes.

We walked around, trying to find the card section, more like I did. Neji just followed me.

When I found it, I skimmed down the aisle looking for humor cards and finally found one that suited Aunt Akira.

"Don't worry Aunty" it said. "You're only old enough to own an antique shop,"

That was the one I chose.

"Stupid humor," Neji commented as I paid for it at the counter.

"Silence," I hissed. I was about to say something more when I noticed the rain pounding hard on the windows. "Well God damn it all," I muttered, tucking the card under my arm.

Neji watched the rain with his pale lavender eyes, as if reading it. He traced the room as if searching for something of aid for us to walk in the rain. However, nothing was found. As I stared at him I wondered if I really _**did **_like him. There wasn't that weird, and exciting pounding in my heart when I saw him though, like a crush. It was some sort of admiration and respect I guess. Did I love him? No . . . no way. That can't be possible. He was exactly the opposite of my perfect guy.

"Are you coming?" He finally asked.

I then realized he was standing by the door. Shaking my head, hoping the thoughts would go away, I hurried over.

"Ah, gomen," I smiled slightly.

_Whoa! What the hell is wrong with this scene?_

He didn't reply. We walked out into the rain. It was nearly impossible to see. And this rain was _**not**_ nice at all. It was freezing!

For a few times, I missed Neji's glances at me but now I caught when and realized he was _**concerned.**_

"Are you cold?" He questioned, failing to mask his growing discomfort of watching me freeze.

"Y-Yeah," I remarked, not even trying to hide it.

He sighed.

We walked on and at times, thinking that we could rest a while in a shop or something but dismissed the idea because it would only mean we would have to go back out in the rain, seeing that there were no signs in it stopping. We were walking slower too.

Just then, my foot caught on the edge of the concrete and I tripped forward. Neji, caught me, his hands around my waist, he whispered. "Klutz,"

I growled, allowing him to put me upright. "If you hate me so much then why didn't you let me fall?" I challenged.

Neji gave me a questionable look. "Who said anything about hate?" He inquired.

"Well, you insult me all the time," I listed.

We both had stopped walking and now were just glaring at each other.

It was hard to see ones face though through the hard rain.

"Do you _**think **_I hate you?" Neji asked me.

_No. _"Maybe," I answered.

Neji raised an eyebrow, or so I thought, God forsake these human eyes.

I stood there shivering, my lips most likely blue.

Neji stared at me for the longest time before saying, "Come on,"

"Huh?" I said intelligently.

Neji grabbed my arm and pulled me around a corner where it was dry; we slumped against the wall.

"It's not healthy to be out in the rain for so long." he advised. "Especially with that attire,"

Hugging my knees to my chest, I looked down at my short shorts and cami, nodding silently.

My entire body was covered in goosebumps.

"However," Neji stated. "It's better than being covered in wet clothes. But you **_should _**be wearing a rain jacket."

I raised an eyebrow. "And you shouldn't?"

Neji gave the smallest shrug. "I'm not affected much by cold." he remarked.

I laughed. "That's ridiculous."

Neji looked at me. "Compare me to you," he ordered.

I touched Neji's arm, then mine, then his arm, then mine and realized that he was _**much **_warmer.

"Yeah I guess," I sighed.

* * *

We waited fifteen more minutes before going back out. The rain was a little light now.

When we arrived back, everyone was packed in Temari's car waiting for us. Neji and piled in with the rest of them.

"Took long enough," Naruto grumbled.

"Shut up, teme," I retorted.

"Hey, you're not Sasuke," Naruto added.

I rolled my eyes, squished between Neji and Kiba, uncomfortably.

* * *

I sat in my bed that night after a relaxing warm shower. My phone was resting on my nightstand and I sighed.

In the shower I had pondered for a long time and I now realized that I liked Neji. It was unchangeable. Dammit!

Part of me itched to tell him, just to get it over with. Another part was absolutely terrified because Neji would probably hate me for life if he knew.

I picked up my phone and scrolled through my contacts. _Neji Hyuuga._

In the middle of the year I had gotten his cell phone. I don't really remember when but I was with Hinata I think. We text occasionally. Basically it's to tell each other when the next practice is etc. Maybe I'll text him and decide, I thought.

Me: Hey Neji

. . . three mintues

Neji: Why are you texting me?

Me: Can I not text

Neji: . . .

Me: Geez. So um . . . wutz up?

Neji: . . .

Me: Do u ever talk?

Neji: Yes. 

Me: Well theres somethin I wanted 2 tell u

Neji: What

Me:What if i cant say it?

Neji: Not my problem.

Me: Wat if it has to do with u?

Neji: I could care less.

Me: But not if u knew what it wuz

Neji: Would I?

Me: Um. Ur makin me nervous.

Neji: Like I said. Not my problem.

Me: God ur stubborn

Neji: Can you get to the point or can I leave?

Me: Um oh ya. I uh ...like you.

I sent the message and immediately shut my fun of and snapped it shut.

"Oh my god, oh my god. What the _**hell **_have I done?"

**A/N Mwahahahahahaha! I feel extremely evil. Hahaha! So you likey? Yes I like it quite a bit. Well, I have a softball tournament this weekend far away so we're staying in a hotel and my teammates and I . . . elevator tag at 12 AM oh yes! Well anyways I'm thankful for my reviewers! Thanks guys! I love you all! But I really gotta go pack for the weekend! Enjoy your weekend then! R & R!**

**(1) I help teach a regular class . . . they are the _worst_. They act so cocky when they're really not that good. Ah. Oh well.  
**


	33. Hn Means Yes

~*~*~*~*Dance Partners*~*~*~*~

Third Person POV:

Sakura frantically searched for her phone throughout her room, being unsuccessful numerous times when she had thought that she had finally found the hiding place.

"Mitsuketa!" the pink headed girl finally cried in triumph.

She flipped open her jeweled phone and scrolled through the contacts, sending a message to everyone she knew.

Then she went to Ino's speed dial, impatiently tapping her fingers on her desk.

"Hello?" Ino asked on the other end.

"Ino!" Sakura exclaimed.

"What?" Ino growled.

"Tenten ran away!"

* * *

Neji Hyuuga was laying on his bed late at night. He tried to convince himself that he was unaffected by the text his dance partner had sent him about a hour ago but he failed.

_What had Tenten really meant? _He wondered to himself.

Just then his phone vibrated and Hyuuga tried to deny the fact that he had hoped it was Tenten, but it wasn't.

"Neji," Neji heard Sakura's panicked voice on the other line.

"Doshite Sakura?" He questioned.

"Tenten ran away!" Sakura cried.

Neji's eyes widened the slightest bit. "Are you positive?" He demanded, icily.

"Of course DAMMIT!" Sakura bellowed. "Are you gonna help search for her or not?"

Neji didn't even reply. He shut his phone and threw on his rain jacket. What the hell was Tenten doing out at ten at night?

* * *

Tenten's POV

The rain pounded against my forehead as I stared up into the night sky.

I was sitting against a wall in some alleyway. Now, I know what you're going to say. Dark alleys haven't exactly been my _**friend **_. . . it didn't matter right now though. I needed to escape; I didn't even care if I was still in Konoha, just away from where people would find me.

Neji would probably hate my guts. I know it. Even if he didn't, he would never correction: _**could **_never return the feelings. I was pretty sure he didn't feel tingly when I was around, or have to pick his words carefully whenever we spoke. He just didn't.

As theory goes, Neji will never fall in love because that's what's happened with me. I don't have a crush on him. I love him. It's simple and I can't just _**not **_admit it. DAMMIT!

Tears started to roll down my cheeks. I hardly noticed because of the rain though. Dammit dammit dammit. Damn that Hyuuga who left me feeling like this. Why did I have to fall for him? I swore not to. When did it even start?

I sighed, drawing a shaky breath. I never should have told him. This issue might have resolved faster.

* * *

Neji's POV:

Fuck the rain. Fuck it all. There was _**no **_possible way Tenten would be doing fine in this weather. It'd be harder to find her also. Damn her for running away. Baka. She's such an idiot . . . making me worry.

What the hell is wrong with her?

I put my arm above my head as I jogged through the rain, trying to block the water.

"Tenten!" I shouted, trying to keep my voice as monotone as possible. "God dammit," I muttered.

"Hyuuga," said a voice from behind me.

I turned. "Sasuke," I breathed. "Any sign of her?"

Sasuke shook his head and I slowed to a swift stride, allowing the Uchiha to catch up.

"I came to help because Sakura's worried like hell," Sasuke explains. "It bothers me watching her worry," he added.

I didn't respond, knowing I had my own problems that did _**not **_include a worrying Sakura.

_Be alright._

**Hey you.**

_Shut the fuck up and leave._

**C'mon it's been awhile.**

_Now is **not **the time._

**Yeah so you're worried.**

_Fuck yes now go away._

**Relax. Tenten will be fine. Would you _like _me to contact her inner.**

_. . . no that's really perverted._

**Suite yourself.**

_Go away already._

**Well I was but now you men-**

_Bye._

"Where have you looked?" I asked.

Sasuke racked his brain. "I checked your dance studio, Ichiraku's, Stacy's, the movies, the bakery, the place Tsunade took us for ice cream . . ." he trailed off, noticing my sudden stiffening.

Something was wrong. I had a strange feeling . . . like I _**knew **_where Tenten was.

* * *

Tenten's POV:

I had been wondering aimlessly throughout Konoha, emotionless, however at the same time crying. Don't ask how it's possible.

Before I knew it though, I had arrived to a familiar sight, it was the fallen Ferris Wheel that our lazy city had failed to clean up.

I wove myself through all the bars until I found myself sitting in a sideways seat that had obviously been tipped over. It was dark and rainy, though for some reason I could tell this was the seat Neji and I were in when the wheel fell.

For a couple minutes I sat there, but finally I gave up on my weak cries and came to thick heavy sobs.

I wrapped my arms around some random metal that had been to my left and cried into it endlessly.

"DAMN YOU HYUUGA!" I shrieked into the night.

* * *

Neji's POV:

I hustled through the empty Konoha streets, keeping my breath short.

Sasuke didn't bother keeping up and started to head in the other direction.

_She's not at the studio, not the alleyway . . . I just checked that, not any restaurants, not Stacys . . . _I trailed on.

_There's one place we haven't checked._

I jumped over a pile of boxes and climbed up a wall, leaping over more things that were beneath me.

_C'mon Tenten._

There seemed like no end to the obstacles but I had the body of a dancer so this was no problem. I just couldn't help but worry.

**Rushing to save her eh?**

_You need to shut up._

**Why?  
**

_No one likes you._

**You're the only one who knows me.**

_I meant Inners in general, idiot._

**You're getting off the point.**

_What point?_

**You like Tenten.**

_And you're pissing me off._

**So you admit it?**

_Just leave me alone._

**Aha! you're not denying i-**

_Oh fuck off._**  
**

I just rounded the corner when-

"DAMN YOU HYUUGA!"

* * *

"DAMN YOU HYUUGA!"

I let out a shaky breath, still sobbing my heart out.

"That's not very nice," a voice from behind me said coolly.

My heart stopped beating. I swear it did. And if I was wrong about my heart not beating I was _**definitely **_right about stopping breathing.

"N-N-N" I couldn't say it.

A voice sighed. "Scared?"

I didn't even feel my head nod.

Neji took a seat next to me in the pouring rain. I tried not to make eye contact but my heart was beating a million miles an hour.

_Speeding ticket! Mr. Heart!_

"Why would that be?" He asked me.

I was about to reply when I realized he had a very soft tone.

"N-nani?" I wondered. "You're not mad?"

Neji shook his head. "Why would I be?"

"But I told you," I stopped myself early. _Don't say it in person. _I scolded.

"I know what you told me," Neji replied. "Have you checked your phone lately?"

I gulped. "No,"

* * *

Third Person POV:

Neji motioned towards her pocket.

Tenten took out her phone, flipping it open.

_Flashback:  
_

_Neji Hyuuga wanted Tenten to reply desperately. He was soon to be brought down by Sakura's phone call, hoping it was Tenten._

_He looked back at his messages on his phone._

Tenten: I kinda like you

Neji: . . . if it was possible that you were serious, I would accept your feelings and . . . return them.

* * *

Tenten's POV:

"What. The. Fuck." I murmured quietly. "Neji Hyuuga. WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TELL ME RIGHT AWAY, NE?"

I shook his shoulders repeatedly and hardly noticed the blush rising in his cheeks through the dark.

"I used the think human relations were useless," Neji admitted.

I stopped shaking and stared at him. "What?"

"That's why I never wanted to get close to anyone. My father, the only person in my life I ever loved, was killed before my eyes." Neji sighed. "I never wanted that to happen again."

"Is that why your a cold, emotionless, stoic, bastard?" I questioned sympathetically.

Neji's eyebrow twitched. "You could word it a little differently."

I laughed lightly, wiping my tears, though it didn't work with the persistent rain. "I suppose it makes you cooler,"

Neji didn't respond. He was so close that he was touching me. It wasn't uncomfortable though. This time, his touch was wanted.

"So," I started. "You like me,"

Neji didn't answer.

"And obviously you know I like you,"

"Hn."

God. I thought we were over those a _**long **_time ago.

"Does this mean we're going out?"

"Hn,"

"And you're my boyfriend?"

"Hn,"

"WHAT THE HELL? ANYTHING ELSE BUT HN?"

Neji chuckled. "Tenten," he stated. "I thought you were smarter than that. I had assumed by now you would have figured out that Hn means yes,"

**A/N Fluff much? Lol. Sorry it's kinda short but I'm leaving tomorrow for a week so I decided to give you some to feed off of after giving you such a cruel cliff hanger. Guess where I'm going? New York! Go Yankees! Lol. I love it there, know it like the back of my hand. Guess who's coming? My cousins! If you read my previous story you know the dangers of my psychotic cousins. *Shivers* Never has so many injuries in less than a week. Haha. But I love them. I just got back from a weekend at a softball tournament out of state in Wisconsin (Eau Claire) We stayed at AmericInn. Good times at the pool pushing in the chairs. We also nicknamed a crabby group of people 'The Fat Clan' thanks to me. I have nothing against fat people but they were pissing us of majorly. Ahh. Such good times. There's so much to tell but I won't bore you. Thanks for the R & R! I love you guys!3**


	34. Authors Note!

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry guys this is so messed up but I meant to put the last chapter up a week ago. I'm actually back from New York and it was sooo fun with my insane cousins and surprisingly I only got one injury which is on my shin from my cousin pushing me while we were on these slippery rocks. I saw the broadway show Billy Elliot which was AMAZING and inspiring. Lol. That kids a better dancer than me. We saw a Yankee game too but they stunk at the one we saw. They lost 6-1. Anyways, I shouldn't be telling you all about my vacation and should just cut to the chase sorry. **

**I'm leaving to go to Wisconsin Dells (Kalahari resort) for dance nationals. I know I just got back from New York yesterday too. That was when I realized that I hadn't posted my chapter lol. Anyways, I'm kind nervous and we're leaving in 23 minutes so I gotta write this quick because I'm still not finished packing all my dance stuff (I'm a procrastinator). ANYWAYS (see I get off track easily) I'll be at the Dells for a few days so I can't update for a while but I know I kind of left you guys with a mini cliff hanger. Haha sorry. Neji's being a nice buddy. **

**Actually I get back on Friday, but after that we have our Softball Tournament this weekend that I MUST go to because that's the one that qualifies us for state so I can't update during the weekend either.**

**All in all, I'll see you guys in a week, and please wish me luck, though I probably won't read your reviews until I get back (unless I can read them on a cell), I'm getting nervous and since this is a dance story I felt like sharing my trip.**

**GOD HELP ME!**

**~Thanks *Hearts* Luv ya 3**

**PS: I'll let you know how I did when I get back.**

**PPS: Did you know PS stands for Post Script? OMG! I'm getting to random I have to go!**

**Sayonara!**

**(Thanks to a reviewer who reminded me it was PPS not PSS. I'm oblivious)**


	35. Dinner & Strolling Home

~*~*~*~*~Dance Partners~*~*~*~*~

By: SunshineGirl09

Tenten's POV:

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" Ino cried.

I sighed. Here it comes.

"YOU OWE ME MONEY!" Sakura broke in. "300 yen,"

I sweat dropped. Three bucks? "Sakura-"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ino demanded.

"I just did dumbass!" I retorted, angrily, watching Ino give me the "eye".

"Y-You guys. I thought y-you said you a-already knew it was going to happen," Hinata put in.

Ino sniffed. "I like to be informed."

"Yeah," Sakura added. "Besides, we need confirmation,"

I raised an eyebrow, sprawled out on the floor of my bedroom. "Why?"

"Bragging rights," they shrugged.

All I did was roll my eyes. My best friends happened to be insane. It was just a factor of life.

"G-Guys," Hinata spoke directly to Ino and Sakura.

"What?" They chorused. "Oooooh!"

"Ahem," Sakura coughed. "There's been something we've been keeping from you,"

I listened, one eyebrow raised, as I reached for my food stash under the bed (I would have one). Breaking in half some instant ramen I looked at them to continue.

"Well," Ino started. "This has been going on for a little while now but-"

"You're going out with someone," I interrupted flatly, crossing my arms.

Ino and Sakura gaped. "How did you know?" They cried in unison.

I looked at no one in particular and replied, "Woman's intuition,"

Sakura scowled. "Well then, do you know **_who _**we're going out with?" she demanded.

I smirked, then bit off a piece of ramen. "Of course,"

"USO!" they jumped up. "You lie! LIES!" Ino danced around my room, flailing her arms.

"Sakura's with Sasuke," I ignored Sakura's death glare. "Hinata's with Naruto," Hinata's face couldn't have possibly gotten redder. "Ino-baby is with Shikamaru I'm assuming," **A/N Sorry ShikaTema fans :( **"Temari is with . . . oh God Kiba?" The two nodded.

"Yeah," Sakura continued on. "She was depressed over Ino and Shikamaru so she threatened Kiba to go out with her. They're actually really cute together!"

I shrugged. "Karin better have her ass with Suigetsu," more nods. "Is that it besides me and Neji?" I questioned.

Ino giggled. "Of course not. You don't know what happened yesterday do you?" She asked me.

Sakura was also grinning madly.

"Tsunade and Jiraiya!" they whispered hoarsely.

My jaw dropped. No. Fricken. Way! Those two were going **_out_**? Where the hell was I during all of this.

"I find this hard to believe actually," I stated. "You guys _**all **_suddenly started going out with people?" I interrogated.

Ino waved her hand dismissively. "Obviously not. That's **_highly _**unlikely. It happened over the course of the last few weeks . . . gradually. Only recently did Tsunade start going out with our favorite perverted judge.

I collapsed against my bed. "And you guys didn't TELL ME?" I demanded.

"We were," Sakura admitted. "But we wanted you to figure it out . . . obviously you did." She smirked then looked at Hinata. "Hina-chan here really wanted to tell you though,"

Hinata smiled sheepishly. I sighed. "At least there's _**one **_sane person here,"

_"**"Anyways," **_Ino said. "We're all going to eat and you _**are **_coming with."

Sakura added. "And it's _**your **_job to bring Hyuuga!"

God help me.

* * *

We arrived at my oh-so-favorite restaurant that had bad memories with me. The Mixing Bowl.

Neji was with me, wearing a navy Polo shirt and jeans. I had on the same black dress as our previous visit (Which was not very fun.)

"Damn you, Tenten," Neji muttered.

"What?" I asked in disbelief. "You _**have **_to come,"

Neji groaned. "This is stupid,"

Hm. Stupid stoic bastard of a boyfriend.

"You're going whether you like it or not," I informed him. "Nonnegotiable,"

Neji didn't reply.

We walked in and found our wonderful table with our friends awaiting.

"How's it going?" I asked.

Ino smirked in her pretty skirt. "Wonderful, glad you could join us,"

Then Neji pulled out the chair. AHA! He didn't do it last time! Good boy . . .

"Well that was a pretty fun year of dance," Temari commented, putting her napkin on her lap.

"You bet," Ino smirked, glancing at me. "It was _**definitely **_fun. Wouldn't you say?"

I eyed her suspiciously. "What was that?" I demanded, glaring now.

Sakura smoothed her dress. "Now let's not do that," she spoke trying to be mature.

Naruto sweat dropped. "Why are you being so calm now?" he grumbled. "A minute ago you were breaking a glass on my head!"

Sasuke opened one of his closed eyes. "You deserved it, dobe,"

"Yeah you baka," Kiba added.

Sakura smiled, along with me. "Couldn't agree more,"

The waitress now walked up to us, grinning. "Would you like to order?" she inquired. "Or should we start off with drinks?"

"ORDER!" Naruto cried. "RAMEN PLEASE!"

"W-we don't have any," The waitress stuttered, shuffling her feet.

"Oh yeah?" Naruto challenged. "What _**do **_you have?"

"Well we have Udon . . ."

"-Oh I'll take that lady!" Naruto interrupted.

"N-Naruto," I could hear Hinata whisper. "You shouldn't b-be so rude . . ."

Naruto rambled onto her about something else but I wasn't listening.

Sasuke and Sakura both got Mango marinated chicken. Temari got lobster. God only knows whatever the hell Kiba ordered. Ino had a salad with *sweat drop* a side of french fries. Shikamaru didn't order so Ino got him a buffalo burger (Probably so she could steal some of his). ordered Soba noodles. I got to orders of steamers (clams yum!) and Sushi! Neji got . . . tofu. Plain tofu. Such a strange child.

"This is delicious!" Temari cried, breaking about her lobster and eating it joyfully.

"Not as good as ramen," Naruto commented. "But not bad."

"What the hell is this?" Shikamaru moaned, looking at his burger. Ino eyed him.

"Like the best invention ever," She told him.

Shikmaru glanced down at Ino's food. "Then why didn't you get it?" He asked her suspiciously.

"Ano . . ." was all she said.

I did my routine with my clams. Take out the clam, take of the skin on the clam. Move the clam around in hot water. Dip the clam in butter . . . DEVOUR THE CLAM! Uh. Sorry. Then I ate my sushi delicately. Most of the time I just eat it all whole but this stuff was especially good so I peeled of the fish, (separated the wasabi bits from the rice), ate the rice, then slowly gulped down the fish.

And Neji that weirdo just ate in silence.

Sasuke and Sakura were the idiots eating typical chicken, which only pissed me off momentarily. I got over it after about a minute.

Then again, there was stupid Ino and her idiotic salad that was also pissing me off.

"It was a great year," Sakura continued after a long time. "We laughed, we cried, we danced, we got kidnapped-" she looked at me. "We kicked some Konoha Gang ass-" almost everyone had good chuckle at that. "And we had fun," Sakura smirked. "What more could we want?"

"Vacation!" I cried laughing and everyone followed. I didn't realize before as much as I did now but I had made _**great **_friends that would not be easy to forget.

**Does that include Neji?**

_You're a persistent bugger aren't you?_

**Yeah possibly.**

_Well I guess it does include Neji._

**You love him.**

_Yeah. Unfortunately. _

**Why do you say that?**

_Only **I **would be able to fall in love with such a bastard._

**Haha. You have a point.**

_. . .Geez, don't rub it in._

**You're right. I'm actually proud, Hon, I can't believe you actually confessed.**

_Ha_**. **_Neither could I._

**And bravery isn't even one of your traits!**

_. . .oi. WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?_

**I'm just kidding! Gosh! Can't I just say that I'm h****appy for you.**

_Which means your technically happy for yourself._

**Oh calm down, you!**

_Shut up._

**What is that . . .9?**

_God you're not actually still **counting **are you?_

**Maybe.**

_Stubborn._

**Yeah. Just like you.**

"Coming?" I stared blankly at Neji's outstretched hand. I didn't even notice the bill was already paid.

"Oh yeah!" I quickly remarked, taking it and I let him lead me out of the restaurant.

We waved a quick bye to our friends and headed off in different directions but Neji followed me.

"I don't suppose you're going to let me walk home?" I asked him.

Neji chuckled. "Not a chance,"

Well. That truly was the Neji I knew. He looked out for me . . . even though it sometimes pissed me off. But you probably already know that I get pissed quite easily.

We walked in silence when finally I asked, "Neji . . . did you ever hate me?"

Neji hesitated. "No,"

Good you better fuckin not or I'll- "Because it really seemed like you used to,"

Neji sighed. "Like I said before, the only person that I ever loved had died. I didn't want that to ever repeat." he looked downward. "I shut myself out from everyone else,"

I nodded, sympathetically.

"But then you-" Neji glanced at me. "Came along and you were so persistent on becoming my friend it just pissed me off at first. But I slowly started to take a liking, even though I hated to admit it."

My eyes widened, and I urged him to go on. He raised an eyebrow.

"You really don't know how hard this is for me do you?" he inquired.

I nodded vigorously. "Of course I do. Now go on."

Neji sighed. "When you were threatened by Kabuto it made me so angry and especially when I saw Orochimaru-" Neji paused. "It was the most anger I had felt since the night of my father's death," he closed his eyes. "You have no idea how angry I was,"

I slowly nodded now.

"You do?" Neji suddenly asked.

Then I shook my head realizing what I just did. "No," I said. "I nodded in agreement."

"Oh, anyways," Neji cleared his throat. "You basically," he swallowed. God this must've been really hard for him. We passed under a few streetlights. "taught me how to feel again,"

Tears swelled up in my eyes and I didn't even know why but I was so touched by his words. He noticed I was crying and knew that it must've been his fault; he looked angry at himself so I quickly wiped my eyes and cried, "Enough of that!" Neji glanced at me. "This talk is too depressing. How about something else?"

Neji's face was blank before he smiled (NOT SMIRKED XD). "And you always have a knack for being able to do that," he said.

"Doing what?" I questioned cluelessly.

Neji shook his head. "Never mind,"

We talked on and on until we reached my house. Neji walked me up to the front, up the steps. I hugged him goodbye before his kissed my forehead and left.

"Bye!" I called to him.

He returned it with a light wave.

My heart fluttered like and Otaku fan girl.

I loved Neji Hyuuga. My God I did. Though he was cold and emotionless. I loved that stubborn bastard.

I fumbled under the mat for the spare key and grasped it, then unlocked the door. One problem remained.

How the hell was I going to explain to my parents that I was going out with Neji Hyuuga, my dance partner?

~_Fin_~

**A/N: So my lovable fans that I adore so very much. Did you like? It was kinda a bam ending. And there's one thing I'm pondering over. Epilogue no epilogue? Tell me what you think. If I make one I don't it to kill the story but if you guys want one I'll make it. Yes so Neji learned to love in the end. How wonderful, ne? Anyways, I'm back from Nationals . . . and BOOYAH! Zach and I took second place in the duets out of eleven peeps. Hurray! Our Tap dance got platinum, as did our jazz. Ballet/Lyrical go High Gold which is still good considering it goes bronze, silver, gold, high gold, platinum! Our tap dance got the encore award and Zazh and I got the Intensity award (our song is Set the Fire to the Third Bar by Snow Patrol: Good song check it out) yes. It was very fun. I dropped my phone from a high ropes course XD. It hilarious. Zach was like right behind me laughing his ass off. I got payback later don't worry. Me, my friends on my line and Zach did this one raft ride at the water park. Haha we got in so much trouble for standing up. Apparently it was a safety hazard or something. Lol. Yes. So epilogue or not. Tell me. I hope you loved this story as I much as I loved writing it!**

**With love,**

**~_Sunshine_  
**


	36. ｅｐｉｌｏｇｕｅ

~*~*~*~*~Dance Partners~*~*~*~*~

ｅｐｉｌｏｕｇｅ

_Sweetest Dance Of All:_

"And I've Lost, Who I am, And I can't understand, Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love,"

It was the new song. I listened to it on my iPod in my room. This was the first time that I had known a song that I danced to, before it was given to us. And it brought me to tears. Shattered was a sad song and it was now the song that Neji and I would dance to.

I gazed at my cell phone, sitting peacefully on my bedside table. Instinctively I reached for it, knowing what I was about to do. Whenever I felt down, especially at these times, there was one person I could call, one person to make it go away.

My mom . . . just kidding. My boyfriend =) Neji Hyuuga.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Tenten!" A voice growled from the other line.

I giggled to myself, realizing that it was two in the morning.

"What the **_hell _**are you calling for?" Neji demanded.

This time I suppressed a laugh. It was one of my hobbies pissing Hyuuga off. Of course he would never hurt me so I got to enjoy it as much as possible. I liked to consider it payback for what he'd done to me months ago. Neji treated me . . . not in the best way. To be precise he was a total jerk. So this was payback.

"I guess I'm feeling sad," I explained, taking out my ear buds.

There was a pause. "Sad?" he repeated.

"Our new song," I elaborated. "It's a sad one,"

Another pause. "Oh,"

I sweat dropped. "You haven't even listened to is yet, have you?"

"No,"

Typical, ice cube Neji. He couldn't give a crap about that stuff.

"I suppose," I answered, slightly saddened he couldn't help.

"Did you want to see me?" Neji inquired.

Yes. "Oh I don't know," I sighed. I highly doubted Neji actually meant it.

"I'll take you out for ramen," Neji told me.

"Honto?" I cried. Was he serious? "At two AM?" I questioned.

"Sure,"

Neji. He really did care about me.

"Sweet!" I exclaimed. And I also knew he hated ramen. This was really making him go out of way.

* * *

I waited on my porch swing for him. Neji didn't normally take his time. Not that he was now, but I knew that I could wait outside because he would _**definitely **_not dawdle.

Under the streetlight, I could faintly see his lavender eyes, gazing at me.

"Yo!" I waved.

He nodded and motioned for me.

I leapt down the steps to greet Neji. I surprised him by giving him a huge hug.

"Let's go, ne?" I suggested, grabbing his hand.

He sweat dropped, knowing my obsession with ramen, let alone my obsession with eating, especially at random times throughout the day.

We didn't go to Ichiraku's because it wasn't open. Instead we went to a place called, "Akira's"

_Such clich_é _names_, I thought.

Akira's was really nice. It was practically a ballroom. There was a dancefloor in the middle and numerous tables bordering it. It wasn't necessarily known for it's ramen. However, it was one of the items on the menu and surprisingly, it was open from 12 PM to 3 AM.

_Convenient._

Neji and I were seated together at a table with a cream table cloth. Around us, everyone was slow dancing.

A waiter handed us our really fancy menus. His hair was gelled so it spiked off in many directions. It was distracting because I wanted to look at the menu but I was mesmerized by his hair.

Finally I decided after long minutes of "Deciding" to just get pork bone ramen, what I knew best.

* * *

"Yummy, yummy, yummy!" I cried, slurping my ramen. Neji hadn't ordered anything because he stated that he "Was no hungry," psh! I'm always hungry.

He sighed. "You don't ever stop eating."

"Nope," I remarked happily, putting down my chopsticks.

There was now a silence. It was hard to admit but I was extremely glad that Neji was my boyfriend . . . it was almost a relief. With my clumsiness, and my accident prone-self, yeah you get it.

We watched the people swing gracefully in the middle of the room.

Neji glanced at me and abruptly stood up.

"N-Nani?" I asked.

Neji turned his frown . . . into a smirk. "Care to dance?" He asked me.

"Kay, gay-face," I replied, smirking also.

He rolled his eyes, extending his hand to me.

I took it and stood also. We walked to the dance floor. There were numerous lights and I took a deep breath. This was a dance, with my partner. My dance partner.

We got into a close dance position. My left hand on his shoulder, my right hand in his. One of his hands was on my waist and the other was the one holding my hand.

Then the music started. I recognized it. It was a piece called, "The Meadow," it was a piano piece.

We started to slow dance. My vision was blurry. I didn't realize it until towards the end of the song that I was crying. Neji, from what I saw through blurred vision, was at first confused, but he then started to smile after a while.

I felt slightly sad and I didn't know why. It wasn't as if we weren't partners, or that we weren't going out. He wasn't leaving me . This wasn't god-awful New Moon (1). Why was I feeling sad?

Neji said nothing and we continued to dance. His hand gripped tighter on my mind and I blinked through my tears in sudden realization. I wasn't sad! I was happy! These were tears of joy. They were happy tears because once in my life I was content!

I smiled and so did Neji. He must've known all along.

So here we were dancing. It was now past two AM. Two Thirty? Around there. This place closed at three.

"Neji," I whispered. "Arigato,"

Neji answered, "You have no idea how much _**I **_should be saying that."

"Why?" I asked him cluelessly.

"You honestly don't know?" He wondered out loud. "Seriously?"

I shook my head and he laughed.

"If it weren't for you, I'd still be . . ." He trailed off and I nodded.

"Yes I know," I replied. "But there's no need to thank me for something like that,"

Neji sighed. "Tenten, you taught me how to love again. DO you not know how significant that is?"

I shrugged. "Pretty significant?" I then guessed.

Neji chuckled. "Only someone like you wouldn't know that," He told me.

I blushed and muttered, "What does that mean?"

Neji shook his head. "Never mind,"

Neji was being so weird this morning. Why was the ice cube thanking me? Part of me was starting to miss his cynical comments.

"You're an idiot," He said.

I just _**had **_to think of that . . .

"But I suppose that makes me one too," Neji admitted.

I looked at him, gazing into his pale eyes. What was he talking about?

"Since I love one,"

My heart stopped beating. He was being so nice. This was the reason I loved that bastard. Because even though he's cynical, cold, and mostly emotionless, he can still care. Actually it's more like a taught him to. But during this dance, I've realized he's far more sweet than that. Neji might just be the one. During this dance I've realized that synchronized steps on the stage are not everything, for it is these dances at two in the morning, that are the sweetest of all.

* * *

"dOn't cRy beCauSe it'S ovEr. sMilE becAuSe iT haPpenEd!"

* * *

ｔｈｅ ｍ ｅａｄｏｗ

.com/watch?v=70LBAWhyNmM

* * *

**A/N: Guys it's been great! Yes the epilogue is the final post on this story! I hope you really enjoyed because this was very fun to make. I wanted to let you know that your positive comments are what have driven me to write this story because whenever I write stories that aren't on Fanfiction, they're never finished because I have no motivation. All of you ~my reviewers~ have made that possible and those ~who are also writers~ have been great with feedback. Without you guys this story would never had been completed and you made it possible. ＡＲＩＧＡＴＯ! For the next few stories I might be doing a couple one shots but in about a month I'll probably have another full story going!**

**I'm also trying out for a harder line this year because, no sadly, I'm not on the highest competition line like Tenten. I'm not even old enough. I'm nervous because try outs start tomorrow! But this story as been more motivation to try and get onto the harder line! **

**(1) I don't _hate _Twilight. It used to be my favorite series . . . until it got popular and everyone was obsessing over it. I remember when it first came out and I was like to all of my friends, "Look at this new book, it's really good," so they read the back and were like, "This looks really suckish," so they refused to read it. Then about a little over a year later they read it and liked it. I was a bit pissed. Anyways. This piano piece from the song was very good.**

**I love guys a lot and with best wishes,**

**Courtney~!  
**


End file.
